Fascination
by Nyannette
Summary: Une rencontre surréaliste et explosive entre deux mondes que tout sépare...crossover et collaboration avec andartalacelte, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Auteurs : **Andarta et Nyannette

**Genre **: Coauteurage donc et crossover qu'on vous laisse découvrir.

**Disclaimer **: L'univers de Yami no Matsuei appartient à Yoko Matsushita, on ne fait que l'emprunter, pour s'amuser sans en tirer de bénéfices pécuniers.

**Avertissement **: NC17 pour la suite même si on a été sages pour l'instant.

**Couple **: surprise des chefs !

**Note **: nos plus vifs, plus sincères, plus plats remerciements pour ces informations à Esthezyl qui nous a permis de placer cette fiction dans un très joli port du Japon, vu les photos qu'elle nous a passées.

_**Fascination**_

**Piège**

Il frissonna dans l'air vif du matin, le printemps commençait juste. Depuis une semaine, il venait tôt le matin visiter la Pagode Kojoji avant la foule des touristes. Il allait ensuite se promener sur le port, sur les quais les plus éloignés, pour laisser son esprit vagabonder, bercé par la mer de Seto. Ce rituel n'avait rien à voir avec la foi, mais plutôt avec une lassitude profonde dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

Bientôt six mois depuis l'explosion de son laboratoire et la destruction de son rêve, les Shinigamis avaient tout détruit, mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à Tsuzuki. Il ne tuerait jamais son demi-frère, comme il l'avait rêvé si longtemps, mais son sens de l'esthétique se rebellait finalement face à ce qu'il avait failli faire au Shinigami aux yeux d'améthyste.

Il prit le chemin qui le ramenait au port, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il ne s'était jamais senti coupable de sa vie, mais les derniers événements l'avait troublé. Quand Tsuzuki l'avait poignardé, il avait perdu connaissance. Il était revenu à lui dans une fournaise inconcevable dominée par la figure imposante de Touda qui déchaînait les chaleurs de l'enfer, et il avait épuisé le peu d'énergie qui lui restait dans un transfert quasiment inconscient de son corps blessé. Il s'était réveillé trois mois après à l'hôpital d'Hiroshima, il avait appris qu'il avait été trouvé près d'un temple baignant dans son sang. Il avait déjoué les enquêtes éventuelles en se prétendant muet sous le choc d'une agression, évitant ainsi de répondre aux questions trop précises, et depuis un peu plus de quinze jours, il s'était réfugié ici, à Setoda. Il n'avait pas encore repris contact avec Oriya et toutes les personnes pouvant le connaître, il avait surtout besoin de solitude.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé au bout du quai et il contempla l'île d'Innoshima. La beauté de la nature environnante ne le touchait toujours pas, seul le bruit des vagues se brisant contre le béton le berçait un peu, son esprit, vide de Saki, ne réagissait plus. Il soupira et décida de reprendre le chemin de la ville et du petit dispensaire où il avait repris une consultation, plus par habitude que par envie de soigner cette race humaine qu'il méprisait toujours autant. Il dépassait enfin les derniers entrepôts lorsqu'une voix derrière lui retentit :

- Docteur ! Docteur ! Attendez s'il vous plaît.

Muraki se retourna pour voir un des agents de sécurité du port lui courir après.

- Oui ? Que me voulez-vous ?

- Venez avec moi, dépêchez-vous, on vient de retirer un corps de l'eau, docteur, on a besoin de vous.

- Bien, bien, montrez-moi le chemin, répondit-il sans enthousiasme.

Son guide courait sans raison. Un corps sorti de l'eau si tôt le matin indiquait sans nul doute une noyade. Il ne pourrait que constater le décès. Trois employés et deux autres agents de sécurité entouraient un homme plutôt grand, allongé au bord du quai.

Muraki eut sa première surprise en constatant que l'homme était un gaijin. Setoda n'était pas particulièrement un port international et les occidentaux étaient plus souvent des touristes venus pour les vieux quartiers ou les temples, ils ne venaient pas souvent dans cette partie de la ville. Le noyé était décédé depuis plusieurs heures sans aucun doute, il portait des vêtements de travail et, malgré une peau de roux, était bien halé, un marin certainement.

Muraki retrouva ses réflexes de médecin pour palper, rapidement le corps à la recherche de traces suspectes, sans en trouver. Mais derrière le cou, prise dans les mailles de la veste en laine, il sentit une chaîne et une sorte de pendentif. Habilement, il la dégagea mais ne vit pas de traces de strangulation. Il se redressa et donna son diagnostic.

- Cet homme est mort noyé depuis au moins quatre heures selon toutes les apparences. Il ne semble pas y avoir d'autres causes à son décès mais il faudrait une autopsie plus précise, en particulier pour la recherche d'alcool et de toxiques. Vous avez trouvé ses papiers ?

- Oui docteur, mais nous ne savons pas les lire.

- Montrez-les-moi.

Muraki se vit remettre un passeport qui se révéla être français. Il lut le nom de Yann Druadh et un lieu de naissance marqué à Brest. Il le rendit à ses interlocuteurs en leur disant bien de prévenir les autorités quant à l'origine française du marin. Coupant court aux remerciements, il s'éloigna aussi calmement qu'il le put. Quand il fut sûr d'être seul, il sortit le bijou de sa poche et l'examina rapidement. Dès qu'il l'avait touché, il avait senti ses doigts le piquer et sa colonne frissonner, ce pendentif recelait un mystère magique qui avait réveillé son intérêt. Il était en forme de poisson et d'un coté montrait une forme de symbole à trois branches tandis que l'autre face semblait porter de curieux hiéroglyphes. Sa curiosité piquée par ce mystère et le potentiel pouvoir qu'il recelait, Muraki décida de rentrer chez lui pour faire quelques recherches avant d'aller à sa consultation au dispensaire.

Au même instant, dans les bureaux de l'Enma-Cho, la matinée démarrait comme d'habitude par les récriminations de Tatsumi sur les dépenses immodérées de son employé préféré. Tsuzuki n'était pas guéri de son goût pour les sucreries et de son manque total de respect envers ses supérieurs. Mais l'attention du secrétaire fut attirée par un des nouveaux dossiers arrivés dans la nuit : le décès d'un gaijin dans le port de Setoda. Le rapport faisait mention de l'origine étrangère du marin ainsi que de la disparition d'un bijou curieux. Un des correspondants du Juo-Cho avait photographié le pendentif la veille au soir lors d'une soirée de beuverie à laquelle il avait participé avec l'étranger. L'homme était mort de façon accidentelle mais les photos du bijou semblaient bien mystérieuses. Avant de classer le dossier, Tatsumi décida de transmettre les documents à Watari et aux Gushoshins pour qu'ils enquêtent.

Deux heures plus tard, il manqua se brûler avec son café quand une tornade blonde le fit sursauter en faisant irruption dans son bureau sans frapper à la porte. Tatsumi fut très vite noyé sous un flot de mots dont il ne comprit pas le quart. A bout de patience, il hurla :

- ASSEZ !

- Mais ce n'est pas seulement cela qui est fascinant, continuait Watari sans se démonter.

- ASSEZ ! TU VAS TE CALMER, JE NE COMPRENDS RIEN !

- Oups désolé, chef.

- Watari, peux-tu reprendre tes explications plus clairement ?

- Je vais essayer, chef.

- Je t'écoute mais plus lentement cette fois, répondit Tatsumi.

- Alors ce bijou est bien français et très ancien, chef, il semble originaire d'une partie de ce pays qui s'appelle maintenant la Bretagne. Le symbole à trois branches est bien connu, il s'appelle un triskel mais j'ai eu plus de mal pour les symboles sur l'autre face. Les Gushoshins ont trouvé dans la bibliothèque un ouvrage faisant mention de l'écriture oghamique et après recherche, il pourrait s'agir du nom « Myrdhyn », c'est un personnage plus connu actuellement sous le nom de Merlin l'Enchanteur mais le mythe qui se cache derrière est passionnant. Il aurait eu des pouvoirs magiques très importants et aurait été aussi chaman.

- Mais il est mort actuellement ?

- En fait, on n'en sait rien réellement, Tatsumi, les chroniques le concernant ne font pas mention des conditions de son décès.

- Hum, dans ce cas il nous faut transmettre ce dossier à nos homologues français, ils seront plus à même de juger de l'intérêt des informations que nous avons obtenues, je vais le faire immédiatement.

- Tu me préviendras s'ils font quelque chose, Tatsumi, hein, tu me préviendras ? Je veux savoir ce qui se cache derrière ce bijou, répéta le blond Shinigami avec insistance.

- Watariiiiiiiiiii, commença à crier le secrétaire, si tu m'énerves trop, tu ne sauras rien du tout ! Alors sors de mon bureau et laisse-moi travailler.

Il n'était même pas trois heures du matin lorsque le dossier s'abattit avec fracas juste devant le nez de l'endormi dont les deux bras croisés sur le bureau servaient d'oreiller. Il sursauta violemment, manquant de dégringoler de sa chaise et se redressa, prêt à attaquer l'assaillant. Il ne vit personne. Le coursier s'était visiblement enfui à toutes jambes. Il était vrai qu'il était réputé pour son mauvais caractère et ses terribles vengeances, mais tout de même…

Il se réajusta lentement en bâillant à se décrocher la mâchoire et maudit tout bas cet apprenti Ankou qui lui avait collé une frousse bleue plus tôt dans la soirée. On n'avait pas idée d'aller se faire remarquer dans un petit village perdu au fin fond de la campagne où tous les gens y étaient particulièrement superstitieux ! Il avait dû gérer la panique que le jeune Passeur des morts avait semé chez les vivants simplement pour se faire remarquer… d'une fille ! Il avait failli en pleurer. Et il s'était écroulé sur son bureau dès qu'il était rentré. Ce n'était plus de son âge, ces idioties. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait plus s'occuper de ces blancs-becs qui débarquaient toujours dans son bureau pour y semer la zizanie. Cela, il savait très bien le faire tout seul. Il en dirait deux mots à son supérieur dès que possible. Les cas de magie et autres phénomènes étranges étaient devenus rares, mais cela lui suffisait largement ! Inutile de se coltiner les novices…

Alors qu'il était en pleines récriminations mentales, son regard tomba sur la chemise échouée sur la surface en bois de son bureau. Allons bon, il allait devoir décider à qui il allait confier ce truc-là… Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège et commença par lire le rapport. Tiens, c'était bizarre, ça… Que venait faire une affaire traitée par les Japonais sur son bureau ? Il se gratta le crâne avec perplexité et tourna les pages jusqu'à tomber sur la photographie d'un bijou ancien. Il devint blême et s'exclama, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses yeux exorbités :

- Par Lleu ! Mais que fait-il là-bas ? Il ne devrait pas ! C'est impossible !

Il bondit sur ses pieds, envoyant sa chaise valdinguer contre le mur, enfila sa veste de cuir rapidement, griffonna une note destinée à son subalterne pour prévenir de son départ, s'empara du dossier à la volée et se mit à courir à travers les couloirs sombres du grand bâtiment. Il avait oublié le jeune Ankou, sa rancune contre les novices en général et ses reproches sur la hiérarchie… Seul l'intéressait ce rapport pour lequel il allait directement se rendre au Japon… sans demander l'avis de son supérieur. Mais qui pouvait seulement le contredire en ce monde ? Pour une fois, sa filiation lui servirait à quelque chose d'autre qu'à être une source de jalousie ou de moqueries idiotes.

Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour débarquer à l'Enma-Cho, échevelé, son humeur oscillant entre la très grande excitation et une colère noire. Il se retrouva dans le grand hall, tournant sur lui-même pour essayer de se repérer, grondant devant ce retard intolérable. Il remonta d'un geste sec une mèche de sa chevelure poivre et sel et avança d'un pas décidé droit devant lui. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour choisir au hasard une direction, lorsqu'une espèce de machin gesticulant se planta devant lui en lui tendant sous le nez un plateau de sucreries et de gâteaux variés. Surpris, l'Ankou recula d'un pas, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir : l'évincer vertement ou lui demander le chemin ? La seconde solution étant la plus adéquate, il se décida après avoir pris une petite pâtisserie pour faire plaisir à cet exalté et visiblement bouche à sucre aux yeux… euh… d'améthyste, oui, c'était la couleur appropriée…

- Excusez-moi, je voudrais me rendre au bureau de votre secrétaire. C'est urgent.

- Suivez-moi, je vous y conduis… Vous venez pour quoi ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Le ton avait été sec et froid, sans appel. D'ailleurs son guide se tut immédiatement, douché dans son enthousiasme. Cet étranger était franchement désagréable, lui qui avait voulu être poli… Déçu par ce comportement, il le guida à travers les interminables couloirs et ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau dudit secrétaire, où l'étranger frappa à la porte et fit l'immense effort d'attendre d'être invité à entrer, pour enfin pénétrer dans l'antre de son homologue japonais. Ce qu'il fit d'un pas vif, affichant l'expression dure et ironique qu'avaient appris à redouter tous ceux qui avaient été placés sous ses ordres. Et il se heurta de plein fouet à un regard bleu aussi glacial que la banquise, ce qui lui déplut fortement.

- Bonjour, je suis Tatsumi Seiichirou, secrétaire de l'Enma-Cho, fit le Japonais en tendant la main d'un geste poli.

- Euh… Enchanté… Quel votre prénom ? fit-il en répondant à la poignée de main.

- Appelez-moi Tatsumi et vous, vous êtes ?

- Emrys Kentigern, du département de Brocéliande, France.

Ils se toisèrent durant une bonne minute en silence, s'évaluant l'un l'autre sans pitié. Puis Tatsumi reprit la conversation sans quitter des yeux son visiteur :

- Puis-je connaître la raison de votre présence ici, Kentigern ?

- Emrys, je vous prie. Voilà la raison de ma venue.

Et il posa le dossier sur le bureau du Japonais, sans en dire plus. Ce dernier le prit et l'ouvrit. Il reconnut immédiatement le rapport sur le marin étranger et il releva la tête pour détailler de nouveau son interlocuteur, qui sembla s'en amuser :

- Vous avez été rapides à réagir… Je ne pensais voir quelqu'un que plus tardivement…

- Disons que c'est un coup de chance, surtout vu l'heure, rétorqua le visiteur. Au fait, Merlin l'Enchanteur n'était pas chaman, il était druide… Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Il y eut encore un bref silence et Tatsumi hocha la tête d'un air entendu :

- Il me semble que nous avons des choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre, Emrys. Vous êtes donc un spécialiste des légendes de votre culture ?

- Si on peut dire… Ce qui m'interpelle dans ce dossier, c'est ceci, fit-il en montrant la photo du bijou.

- Très joli artefact… Vous savez de quoi il s'agit exactement ?

- Ceci est un objet qui n'aurait jamais dû réapparaître. Je dois le récupérer pour le mettre en lieu sûr dans les plus brefs délais. Où est-il ?

Tatsumi fut surpris devant l'urgence que laissait transparaître la voix de Kentigern. Pourquoi un tel empressement ? En quoi ce bijou pouvait-il être aussi important aux yeux des Français ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il la vague impression que son homologue lui cachait quelque chose ? Il répondit tout en observant ses réactions :

- Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé.

Emrys pâlit brusquement alors que ses poings se serraient, mais il fit un effort appréciable pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du Japonais. Il parvint à demander, la voix légèrement assourdie de colère devant tant d'incompétence :

- Où sont le corps et les effets personnels du marin ?

- A la morgue et au commissariat du port où votre marin est décédé. Pourquoi vous montrez-vous aussi tendu ? Nous pouvons très bien nous charger de ce dossier, si vous nous donnez les éléments nécessaires…

- Yann Druadh est Breton et je suis l'Ankou de sa région natale. Il est donc à moi, puisqu'il entre dans le cadre de mes attributions. Surtout avec ce bijou…

- D'accord, je n'insiste pas. Inutile de vous énerver pour si peu.

Une lueur fugitive passa dans le regard vert d'Emrys qui rétorqua aussi sec :

- Oh… Mais je suis d'un calme olympien en ce moment… Aussi calme que je peux l'être après avoir été réveillé à trois heures du matin, à cause d'un bijou légendaire que vous n'avez pas été capables de retrouver ! Je n'ai guère de temps à perdre en mondanité obséquieuse, j'ai un pendentif à récupérer au plus vite avant qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

- Il est donc si important ?

- Oh oui, il l'est ! Il appartient au monde magique celtique… Il a été la propriété de Merlin, il ne peut être qu'important !

- Mais Merlin n'est qu'une légende… On ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu, ni s'il a vraiment existé… Tout cela n'est peut-être qu'un canular…

Emrys éclata de rire, froissant involontairement son homologue japonais :

- Merlin a vraiment existé et ce qu'il est devenu… Je préfère ne rien dire à ce sujet, vous seriez très étonné. Bon, inutile de nous attarder davantage là-dessus. Rendez-vous utile, Tatsumi. Donnez-moi l'adresse de ce commissariat, que j'y aille sans plus attendre. Et puis, aussi l'endroit exact où le corps a été repêché, tant qu'on y est…

Décidément, le secrétaire de l'Enma-Cho avait une patience à toute épreuve. Ce type était pire que Tzusuki… et certainement plus imprévisible, également. Il donnait vraiment l'impression de ne respecter aucune règle, aucune bienséance, aucun savoir-vivre… Il était un gaijin de la pire espèce, une vraie plaie ! Finalement, plus vite il retrouverait son satané bijou, plus vite il débarrasserait le plancher… Du coup, autant l'aider dans son enquête, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un gain de temps à ne pas négliger… Et puisque Tzusuki n'avait rien à faire d'autre que s'empiffrer, eh bien ! Il lui servirait de guide !

- Très bien… Je vais vous adjoindre quelqu'un pour vous y conduire Le Japon n'a rien à voir avec l'Occident.

Emrys venait à peine d'acquiescer, que Tatsumi appela le Shinigami aux yeux améthyste, qui déboula un peu trop rapidement pour être honnête, et lui signifia qu'il devait mener l'étranger jusqu'au commissariat. D'abord interloqué, le jeune homme finit par faire signe à Kentigern de le suivre, non sans jeter un regard envieux sur le plateau de pâtisseries qu'il était obligé d'abandonner là. Après un salut du Français, ils s'éclipsèrent tous deux, se téléportant directement sur les lieux. Alors que Tzusuki allait l'attendre bien sagement à la sortie, Emrys lui indiqua qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses services et qu'il allait se débrouiller tout seul.

Ce fut donc une fois débarrassé de l'encombrant surexcité, qu'Emrys entra dans le commissariat, l'expression inquiète et semblant totalement perdu. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil, tout en regardant les policiers en uniforme strict s'affairer dans les bureaux, dossiers en main ou devant leurs écrans d'ordinateur. Bon sang, ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, tout de même ! Il passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure et adressa un sourire embarrassé à l'agent qui le détaillait sommairement. Oh, il devait le voir comme une espèce de touriste étrange, avec sa veste et son pantalon en cuir, alors que sa chemise boutonnée jusqu'au col lui redonnait plus de sérieux… enfin, tout était relatif, étant donné l'âge apparent qu'il affichait… Un Européen refusant d'aborder la cinquantaine et voulant rester éternellement jeune, voilà ce que devait penser en le regardant l'agent de l'accueil… Tout à fait l'effet voulu, même si sa tenue vestimentaire n'avait pas été prévue à cet effet à l'origine.

- Excusez-moi… Je viens d'apprendre que… que mon ami, M. Yann Druadh, est décédé accidentellement cette nuit… D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est ce commissariat qui s'occupe de l'enquête à son sujet… Est-ce que… que je pourrais voir l'inspecteur qui s'occupe de lui, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Emrys dans un anglais impeccable.

Le policier le regarda avec l'air niais de celui qui ne saisit rien au discours. Il secoua la tête doucement et répondit avec un accent à couper au couteau :

– Désolé… Nous parler anglais non… Comprendre non…

L'Ankou fronça les sourcils, quelque peu déconcerté. Là, ça se compliquait franchement… Peut-être que l'autre machin surexcité aurait pu lui servir à quelque chose, finalement… Il se passa une main lasse sur la figure et reprit, en parlant doucement :

– Yann Druadh… Marin français… Mon ami…

Le policier secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Emrys sentit l'agacement monter en flèche. Il n'était pas d'une patience exemplaire, surtout lorsqu'il était fatigué et de mauvaise humeur. Il répéta le nom du marin en insistant lourdement sur les syllabes et montra son cœur en le tapotant légèrement. L'air complètement ahuri du policier le renseigna immédiatement sur l'échec de sa nouvelle tentative. Mais ce n'était pas vrai ! Comment allait-il faire pour regarder dans les affaires du marin, si personne ne daignait faire l'effort de le comprendre ? Un nouvel échec plus tard, et il commença à faire les cents pas sous l'œil méfiant et vigilant de l'agent. Emrys se retenait pour ne pas exploser et tout envoyer balader… Pourquoi ne parlaient-ils pas anglais, ces zozos-là ? Tout le monde parlait anglais ! C'était indispensable de nos jours ! Rhaa ! Il devait faire quelque chose… Tant pis pour la réglementation sur la magie… Et de toute façon, qui le saurait, hein ?

Il s'immobilisa d'un seul coup et fit semblant de se souvenir de quelque chose. Il fouilla fébrilement dans ses poches avant de sortir son portefeuille et de l'ouvrir. Il finit par y prendre une feuille de papier pliée en quatre et la caressa un bref instant du pouce, comme s'il cherchait à en estimer le grain du papier. Personne ne vit l'éclat argenté qui sembla couler de sa main et parcourut la feuille dans son entier, alors qu'Emrys sollicitait un bref moment sa puissance dans ses doigts. Cela n'avait pris qu'une ou deux secondes, mais il savait que le sortilège avait été intense pendant ce temps… Surtout qu'il ne connaissait rien de ce pays, il avait dû puiser dans ses ressources pour parvenir à un résultat probant.

Il déplia la feuille et y vit avec satisfaction ce qui ressemblait à un formulaire local rempli comme il le fallait. Il repêcha également sa carte d'identité perdue au milieu d'autres papiers plus ou moins officiels et revint près du bureau, le visage plus triste que jamais et la larme à l'œil. Il tendit la feuille trafiquée au policier qui la parcourut et vérifia son identité, avant de s'éclipser pour aller discuter avec l'un de ses collègues. Emrys détourna la tête en se mordant les lèvres, devenant l'image même du désespoir devant les regards soupçonneux de l'inspecteur. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, désormais, et il les essuya d'un geste fébrile.

Ce spectacle affligeant, ou plutôt la lettre officielle soi-disant émise par l'ambassade, eut raison du barrage policier, et Emrys vit atterrir sous son nez une caisse où se trouvait méticuleusement rangé tout ce qui appartenait au marin français. Il remercia d'un signe de tête, renifla avant de sortir un kleenex et se moucha le plus discrètement possible. Empoignant la caisse, il s'installa dans un coin à l'écart pour y faire son inspection, tout en se retenant pour ne pas rire de sa comédie. Décidément, il ne perdait vraiment pas la main à ce genre de jeu. Le policier devait le croire perdu dans son deuil. Tant mieux, on lui ficherait la paix ainsi. Il reprit sa feuille qu'il replia pour la remettre dans sa poche, rangea sa carte d'identité et commença l'inventaire des effets personnels de Druadh. Une montre, un portefeuille, des vêtements, une gourmette en argent, un vieux billet de loto, une photo d'enfant…

… mais pas ce qu'il cherchait…

De rage, il faillit balancer la caisse à travers la pièce. Il passa ses mains sur son visage en cherchant à se calmer. Bon sang ! Il devait retrouver ce pendentif ! Il appartenait à… Il inspira profondément et commença à réciter ses triades sacrées pour se détendre et faire le vide dans ses pensées. Bon, il devait aller chercher ailleurs… mais il était aussi obligé d'embarquer tout ce fatras inutile, sinon il allait paraître louche aux yeux des policiers, et comme il risquait de les revoir au cours de sa propre enquête… Il prit les affaires du marin, qu'il fourra dans un sac qui lui appartenait aussi. Il rendit la caisse à l'agent de l'accueil et sortit rapidement.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve un lieu discret pour se débarrasser de ce paquet encombrant. Il avisa une ruelle plutôt sombre et isolée où il ne vit personne. Il s'y rendit vivement, pressé d'en finir avec ce contretemps, portant sur son visage sa très grande nervosité. Emrys était à deux doigts de se mettre en colère et tout l'énervait au plus haut point. Ne pas retrouver ce pendentif si important à ses yeux était ce qu'il y avait de pire pour lui en ce moment. Il s'enfonça dans un coin sombre, posa le sac à terre et s'accroupit devant aussitôt. Il tendit les mains pour les mettre en contact avec le ballot et se concentra un bref instant. Il devait envoyer tout ça au Département de Brocéliande qui s'occuperait de les rendre à la famille du malheureux noyé. Une fois qu'il se sentit prêt, il fit enfin appel à ses enchantements. Ses mains s'illuminèrent une nouvelle fois pour y laisser glisser son énergie, qui entoura le sac d'un éclat laiteux presque aveuglant. Emrys retira l'une de ses mains alors que l'autre se plaçait au sommet du sac et il ferma un instant les yeux pour accentuer sa puissance. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla trop long, le bagage finit par disparaître sans laisser de trace, au grand soulagement de l'Ankou, même s'il n'était guère satisfait de lui. La mine plus sombre et coléreuse que jamais, il se redressa sans même faire attention à ce qui l'entourait et sortit du coin où il s'était réfugié. Il se sentait rouillé, cela avait pris trop de temps à son goût. Décidément, rester coincé derrière un bureau ne lui réussissait pas. Il allait devoir reprendre son entraînement et affiner ses dons.

Totalement dépité, la rage au ventre et sentant la fatigue avoir raison de lui, Emrys se décida qu'une visite au port serait tout aussi bien. Après tout, on ne savait jamais, autant commencer par le début. Le pendentif était peut-être tombé au sol et personne ne l'avait remarqué… Il se mit en marche lentement pour réfléchir et se calmer, regardant autour de lui ce cadre exotique où les ruelles étaient vraiment étroites, grimaçant devant les escaliers sans fin, admirant les temples et maisons, les quelques vitrines où s'étalaient les kanjis tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres… Il ne se guidait que par l'odeur iodée de la mer, sans plus faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, se disant qu'il devrait penser à ramener un souvenir… Quelques jours de vacances ici lui feraient le plus grand bien, après avoir retrouvé le bijou… A cette pensée, la colère, momentanément apaisée, flamba de nouveau et il grommela entre ses dents en gaélique ancien, tic qui le prenait dès qu'il s'oubliait :

- Par Lleu ! Comment ce foutu bijou a pu atterrir au Japon ? Hein ? Ras-le-bol de réparer les bourdes des autres à chaque fois qu'ils déc(bip) ! P(bip) de b(bip) de m(bip) ! Vont m'entendre g(bip) dans ce trou à rats local ! Vais leur botter le train à ma façon s'ils n'ont pas les c(bip) de reconnaître leur c(bip) !

Il inspira profondément et se força au calme. Il devait se reprendre, sinon il allait commettre des bêtises. Il se concentra de nouveau sur le paysage. Il fallait qu'il profite de l'occasion. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un Ankou pouvait se promener au Japon… même si sa visite n'était pas…euh, tout à fait officielle… Il eut une grimace en songeant à ce qui allait l'attendre en rentrant. Son chef allait lui tomber dessus, sans parler de son géniteur… Un frisson le parcourut tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Les colères de son père étaient pires que les siennes, c'était tout dire, et il avait tout à craindre… Même si ces mêmes colères ne changeaient strictement rien à son comportement pour le moins cavalier… Et puis, il savait comment l'amadouer… plus ou moins… Confiant en ses propres talents, il se laissa une nouvelle fois emporter par le décor extraordinaire qui se déployait sous ses yeux. C'était si loin de la frénésie des grandes villes et de l'anarchie architecturale qui avait tendance à tout bétonner depuis cent ans… Tout était si différent et si harmonieux… Si apaisant… Si… !

Ahuri, Emrys s'immobilisa en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes devant ce qui venait d'apparaître au-dessus d'une porte. C'était invraisemblable, totalement surréaliste, impossible ! Et pourtant… Il y avait bel et bien un triskel qui lui faisait de l'œil au-dessus de cette porte. S'il avait été sur son territoire, il n'aurait guère été surpris, mais là… ici… C'était anormal… La première pensée qui lui vint, teintée de panique, il fallait l'avouer, c'était que son père adoré venait de le retrouver et allait l'embarquer de force pour le punir comme il se devait. Emrys recula d'un pas, réprimant difficilement un tremblement nerveux… mais il ne pouvait quitter ce symbole du regard, comme s'il était hypnotisé. Comment… comment son père avait-il fait pour le retrouver aussi vite alors qu'il avait été de la plus grande prudence ? Puis, il chercha à se raisonner… à surmonter son angoisse… Non, il était trop tôt. Ils dormaient encore, là-bas… Alors… Qui ? Qui connaissait ce symbole ? Surtout qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de celui qui était représenté sur le bijou recherché… Pourquoi le faire apparaître maintenant ? Et pourquoi ici, juste devant lui ? Immobile, comme statufié sur place, il n'avait même pas fait attention à son entourage, encore moins aux ondes surnaturelles… Il ne comprit absolument rien à ce qui lui arriva par la suite… Trop préoccupé par ce triskel apparu de nulle part, il ne sentit par approcher le danger…

Après ces recherches matinales, il avait dû se rendre au dispensaire mais n'avait pu s'ôter ce mystérieux pendentif de son esprit. La sensation avait été discrète mais revigorante. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, il avait perçu de la magie et son intérêt s'était réveillé. Il n'avait pas pu trouver beaucoup d'informations en aussi peu de temps, mais les origines celtes de cet objet ne faisaient aucun doute. Muraki l'avait donc laissé dans un coffret de bois protégé par un kekkai pour rendre sa magie indétectable : il ne voulait pas se le faire voler avant d'avoir pu l'étudier plus en détail. Et maintenant que son travail de médecin était terminé, il se demandait comment trouver plus de renseignements. Il s'installa dans un restaurant pour prendre une soupe rapide et un bol de riz, tout en réfléchissant à son problème. Il était éloigné de sa bibliothèque personnelle et n'avait pu que faire quelques recherches sur internet, en se basant sur le lieu de naissance du marin qu'il avait pu mémoriser. Les Celtes étaient manifestement des gens de grand savoir, en particulier leurs druides, mais ces derniers avaient disparu depuis longtemps. Leur magie était puissante pour qu'il ait encore pu la sentir après tant de temps en touchant le bijou. Peut-être que ce gaijin, qui était venu mourir dans ce port du Japon si éloigné de sa ville d'origine, leur était apparenté. Il devait en savoir plus sur le mort. La police avait dû transmettre les informations aux autorités françaises au Japon, il fallait qu'il aille au commissariat pour voir où ils en étaient de leur enquête. Ils pourraient peut-être faire avancer un peu ses propres recherches.

Sans perdre une minute, Muraki se leva tout de suite pour prendre la direction du poste de police. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant que depuis sa première rencontre avec Tsuzuki. Une nouvelle source de savoir magique… Une nouvelle source de pouvoir pour enfin piéger le Shinigami aux yeux d'améthyste… Sentir cette peau si douce, allumer une lumière de plaisir dans ces prunelles si tristes par moment… Pour la première fois depuis Tokyo, Muraki avait un nouveau but et ce pendentif bizarre allait peut-être lui donner de nouveaux moyens pour prendre en défaut les Shinigamis.

A deux ou trois rues du commissariat, le docteur ressentit de nouveau un frisson le long de sa colonne. Le même que ce matin au contact du bijou… Mentalement, il vérifia rapidement que son kekkai n'avait pas bougé. Non, la source de cette magie venait d'ailleurs, de bien plus près de lui. Y aurait-il eu un autre objet important dans les vêtements du mort qu'il n'avait pas détecté ? Muraki accéléra le pas, il fallait qu'il examine ces affaires le plus vite possible avant d'éveiller l'attention de l'Enma-Cho.

Une longue silhouette brune, revêtue d'un imperméable noir mettant en valeur des épaules parfaites et des hanches fines attira son attention dans une rue adjacente. Tsuzuki ? Que faisait-il ici ? A Setoda ? Cette ville ne faisait pas partie de sa zone de responsabilité, c'était pour cela qu'il était resté dans cette région, il espérait ne pas attirer son attention avant d'avoir récupéré des forces. Et en plus, il semblait venir du poste de police… Sa présence avait-elle un rapport avec le pendentif ? Le Shinigami n'était pas un des plus intéressés par la magie, malgré sa puissance, alors pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ? Tsuzuki ne semblait pas sur ses gardes mais Muraki se méfiait. Lorsqu'il le vit rentrer dans un salon de thé, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il allait y passer l'après-midi et dévaliser leurs meilleures pâtisseries. Il pouvait reprendre la direction du commissariat mais décida de rester sur ses gardes, il ne sentait pas Hisoka mais Tsuzuki n'était peut-être pas seul.

Il arrivait à son but lorsqu'il vit un étranger, portant un sac, sortir rapidement de chez les policiers. L'homme était grand, vêtu d'une veste de cuir, les tempes grisonnantes… enfin en apparence. A la grande surprise du docteur, le gaijin utilisait un sort créant une illusion lui permettant de masquer son physique réel, et ce qu'il voyait derrière le masque donnait envie à Muraki de mieux le connaître. Il décida de le suivre en réalisant que la magie ressentie précédemment venait de cet homme, ou de ce qu'il portait. L'inconnu était très énervé et cela rendait la filature aisée, même si celui-ci pensait prendre des précautions. Il le vit, après des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, disparaître dans une ruelle sans issue où Muraki le suivit discrètement. L'homme s'agenouilla devant le sac et, avant que le docteur ne réagisse, il vit ce dernier l'entourer de ses mains en faisant appel à sa magie. Dans un grand éclair, le sac disparut. Le docteur appela rapidement un bouclier de protection. Décidément, cet inconnu semblait avoir de grandes capacités et il voulait pouvoir le questionner tranquillement. Il ne fallait pas que d'autres personnes le repèrent. Il se recula dans l'ombre d'une porte et continua son observation.

L'inconnu s'était redressé et avait repris la rue principale. Il était moins énervé, plutôt perdu dans ses pensées. Que se passait-il ? Il semblait marcher sans but au milieu des vieux quartiers, sans réaliser l'attention qu'il suscitait. Après l'explosion de colère et de magie précédente, Muraki se serait attendu à une autre réaction, il se comportait maintenant comme un touriste anonyme. Mais, petit à petit, le docteur comprit que l'inconnu se rapprochait du port. Après le commissariat, il rejoignait le lieu où avait été trouvé le corps ? C'était le plus logique, mais cet homme était-il logique ? Muraki n'en était pas sûr, vu ses changements de comportement précédents. Il en eut une autre preuve quand il s'énerva tout seul, dans une langue inconnue du Japonais. Le docteur écouta attentivement ce qu'il disait. Il ne comprenait pas, mais les sonorités bizarres lui évoquaient des souvenirs. Lors de ses voyages dans sa vie précédente, quand il était encore un docteur soignant son prochain, il avait été en contact avec des Irlandais, et la langue qu'ils parlaient entre eux, avait des points communs avec celle utilisée par cet inconnu.

Plus Muraki regroupait ses souvenirs et ses recherches matinales, plus cet homme lui semblait bien venir de France, et peut-être même de la région de naissance du marin de ce matin. Les Européens avaient aussi des Shinigamis ? Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela. Ce qu'il voyait de l'apparence réelle de l'inconnu lui disait qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un autre marin, mais à un sportif, un cavalier, vu sa démarche ? Un combattant, s'il était devenu Shinigami à une époque plus ancienne ?

Le docteur se rapprocha de lui, en profitant de l'attention qu'il portait de nouveau au paysage, et sentit dans son corps la magie se réveiller. Cet homme était un magicien et était lié au pendentif qu'il avait découvert, Muraki pouvait le sentir. Il ne devait pas le laisser atteindre le quai où il s'était tenu ce matin, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que cet inconnu ait le pouvoir de détecter sa présence là-bas et de le suivre à la trace.

Dans une ruelle étroite et plus discrète, le docteur passa à l'action. Il fit appel à sa mémoire et se concentra rapidement pour faire apparaître le symbole, qu'il avait étudié ce matin sur le bijou, au-dessus de la porte d'une maison très ancienne qui était devant eux. Dès qu'il le vit, l'inconnu s'arrêta, comme paralysé par le choc. Devant cette réaction, Muraki ne douta plus et se rapprocha rapidement. Quand l'inconnu recula, le docteur était prêt et il entoura la tête de l'homme avec ses mains, son œil artificiel sembla percer à travers sa chevelure pendant quelques brèves secondes et le gaijin s'écroula en arrière inconscient, endormi dans ses bras.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide messieurs ? demanda une voix douce derrière Muraki.

Il se retourna après avoir affermi sa prise sur l'inconnu, dont l'apparence ne bougeait pas malgré le sort qu'il lui avait jeté pour lui faire perdre conscience. Un couple âgé et discret regardait avec inquiétude sa proie.

- Ce n'est rien, le gaijin a fait un malaise devant moi. Je suis le médecin du dispensaire près du temple Senkoji. Je vais l'y amener pour l'examiner. Il a dû beaucoup marcher pour visiter la ville sans penser à boire assez, comme beaucoup de touristes que je dois soigner.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, docteur ? Il n'est pas trop lourd à porter ?

- Non, ça va, je vous remercie. Ces étrangers ne sont pas aussi lourds qu'ils y paraissent avec leurs vêtements.

Muraki les salua aussi respectueusement que son fardeau le lui permettait et prit la direction du temple. Une fois hors de leur vue, il changea de direction pour aller chez lui. Il voulait confronter son inconnu au pendentif. Mais en arrivant, il se rendit compte des difficultés de son projet. Contrairement à ses appartements précédents, il était entouré cette fois de beaucoup de témoins potentiels. Il posa l'homme sur un fauteuil, près de son bureau, et rouvrit le coffret où était caché le bijou. Dès que le kekkai disparut, le gaijin se mit à gémir, comme s'il sentait sa présence. Inquiet, le docteur lui posa la main sur son front et comprit tout de suite qu'il luttait contre la compulsion l'obligeant à dormir. Il recacha le bijou derrière sa barrière magique la plus puissante et, aussitôt, l'inconnu se rendormit. Le problème lui parut insoluble lorsque le souvenir d'une visite précédente lui revint. Sur l'îlot de Hyotanjima, il avait visité une ancienne maison de maître de plain-pied, à l'écart des routes maritimes, protégée par suffisamment d'arbres pour qu'un kekkai soit suffisant pour lui donner l'intimité qu'il recherchait.

Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs où il trouva plusieurs cordelettes qu'il avait ensorcelées il y a longtemps en l'honneur de Tsuzuki et les mit dans une sacoche avec le coffret contenant le pendentif et diverses autres provisions. Il lui faudrait hypnotiser un pêcheur et peut-être le gardien de la maison pour qu'ils les laissent tranquilles, mais c'était la meilleure idée qu'il pouvait avoir aussi rapidement. Il reprit dans ses bras son bel inconnu, dont il n'avait même pas pu voir la couleur des yeux, et se dirigea vers le port.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteurs : **Andarta et Nyannette

**Genre **: Coauteurage donc et crossover qu'on vous laisse découvrir.

**Avertissement **: NC17

**Couple **: A votre avis ?

**Note **: nos plus vifs, plus sincères, plus plats remerciements pour ces informations à Esthezyl qui nous a permis de placer cette fiction dans un très joli port du Japon vues les photos qu'elle nous a passées.

_**Fascination**_

**Frénésie**

Un flou artistique… après un gros trou noir. L'esprit embrumé, totalement alourdi, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente, il se laissa porter par ses sensations qui revenaient peu à peu. Et il n'aimait pas du tout ce que lui disait son corps. Il était nauséeux et une atroce migraine lui vrillait implacablement les tempes… Quant au reste… Il ressentait à peine ses membres… Ses mains et ses pieds étaient plutôt engourdis, ses bras étaient placés de manière peu confortable et ses épaules protestaient sous les élancements douloureux de crampes intempestives. Un frisson le parcourut… Et en prime, il avait froid ! Il se força au calme, il ne savait même pas ce qui lui était arrivé, ni où il était et pourquoi il était là… Tout était si confus…

Il inspira à fond pour tenter de se détendre… Il se sentait vraiment épuisé et pourtant, il avait bien dormi, non ? Il fronça les sourcils… Non, quelque chose ne collait pas… Où était-il la dernière fois ? Que faisait-il ? Il se concentra… En vain. Il était encore complètement dans le cirage… Bon, il pouvait peut-être se rendormir dans une position plus confortable alors. Il tenta de ramener un bras sans y parvenir, alors qu'une douleur fulgurante lui donna l'impression qu'il se cisaillait le poignet. Il poussa un gémissement étouffé et secoua la tête. Il devait s'éclaircir l'esprit. Tout de suite !

Il se plongea de nouveau dans sa mémoire et ce fut comme un coup de fouet : le triskel au-dessus de la porte ! Tout lui revint en bloc : le bijou perdu, le commissariat, l'espèce de truc mangeur de gâteaux, le secrétaire au nom imprononçable… Son souffle s'accéléra et au fur et à mesure que son rythme augmentait, son esprit s'éclaircit enfin. Mais que lui était-il arrivé, bon sang ? Il ne comprenait rien à rien ! Il était dans la rue et se dirigeait vers le port et puis, là, le néant absolu… Il s'était évanoui ? Lui ?

Emrys ouvrit doucement les yeux. Inutile de s'aveugler en prime… Il dut être honnête avec lui-même… La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut une vision proprement infernale… Il réprima son hoquet de surprise alors qu'il s'enfonçait instinctivement dans le matelas. Les couleurs éclataient de tous les côtés, mettant en valeur des formes étranges, si éloignées de ce qu'il connaissait. On devait certainement le punir… C'était cela… On voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait été trop loin… Il lui fallut une bonne minute de contemplation aussi horrifiée que stupéfaite pour deviner les formes immobiles qui le fixaient de leurs yeux énormes et en reconnaître quelques-unes… Des dragons, des singes, des euh… ? Bouddhas ? Il y avait là tout un bestiaire qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Par Lleu ! Mais où était-il tombé ?

Il chercha une nouvelle fois à ramener ses bras à lui, parce que décidément, les crampes étaient vraiment douloureuses. Une nouvelle fois, il ne parvint à rien alors qu'une souffrance aiguë le stoppa net en se propageant dans ses bras. S'arrachant de ce plafond de cauchemar, il daigna basculer la tête sur le côté et vit son poignet gauche lié par une fine cordelette au montant du lit. Il en déduisit automatiquement que cela était pareil du côté droit. Il chercha à replier les jambes pour prendre un appui et remonter dans le lit, mais cela lui était également impossible. Son cœur s'accéléra. Il était prisonnier… Mais qui avait eu l'audace de porter la main sur lui ? Qui était assez fou pour encourir sa colère ? Il regarda la position de ses jambes pour avoir une meilleure appréciation de la situation et s'aperçut avec un agacement croissant qu'on lui avait piqué sa veste en cuir et que sa chemise était ouverte ! Au moins avait-il encore son pantalon… Il devait être tombé sur un kidnappeur aux pensées coupables à son égard… Quelqu'un qui voulait avoir le pouvoir sur un étranger en goguette ? Bon, ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi ! Il n'était pas le premier humain venu, lui ! Il allait lui montrer ce qu'était un Ankou dès qu'il se serait libéré, ce qui ne lui serait pas plus difficile que ça ! Allez, hop… !

- Par Lleu ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? gronda-t-il en français.

Il regarda de nouveau l'un de ses liens et stimula sa magie… sans que rien ne se passe. Il fronça les sourcils, incrédule… Un nouveau frisson le parcourut, de colère, cette fois. Se sentir impuissant n'était pas une expérience qu'il appréciait vraiment… A chaque fois, il lui arrivait des bricoles. Ces cordelettes semblaient capables de lui annihiler ses enchantements… Et en plus, il y en avait quatre ! Il devait réfléchir, et vite, car de toute évidence, il était entre les mains d'un malade qui maîtrisait l'art obscur… Il devait s'échapper à tout prix. Rester là était dangereux, tout Ankou qu'il était… Il fixait les liens, tentant de comprendre le sortilège qui parvenait à l'immobiliser, mais il dut finir par s'avouer vaincu… pour le moment. Il lui manquait trop d'éléments. La magie occidentale n'avait aucun secret pour lui, mais c'était une toute autre histoire pour la magie orientale… Découvrir ses limites et ses lacunes de façon aussi brutale était pour le moins une véritable offense à son amour-propre… Mais les faits étaient là, il était pour le moment incapable de se libérer et cela le mettait dans une rage folle.

Sans réfléchir, il tira comme un forcené sur ses liens, voulant à tout prix s'échapper, s'agitant frénétiquement d'un côté et de l'autre, les mâchoires crispées pour contenir ses cris de souffrance alors qu'une larme d'humiliation coulait sur sa joue pâlie. Il voulait partir tout de suite ! Essoufflé par ses contorsions aussi douloureuses qu'inutiles, il cessa enfin tout mouvement, reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il poussa un véritable hurlement de rage, en anglais, entre deux inspirations rapides :

- Tu ne t'en… sortiras… pas comme ça ! Tu vas me… le payer ! J'aurais… ta tête ! Tu entends ? Qui que tu sois… je vais te rendre… la monnaie… de ta pièce !

Quelques secondes plus tard, il regardait par la fenêtre les arbres qui semblaient entourer toute la maison alors que le désespoir et la lassitude prenaient la place à la folie furieuse des instants précédents. Il devait se montrer plus constructif, plus censé, aussi… Céder à ses sentiments ne le mènerait qu'au désastre… Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme élevé, il devait impérativement se calmer… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire lorsque la rage se battait avec l'indignation pour dominer sa conscience déjà aux prises avec la panique…

Il inspecta de façon systématique les alentours, son regard balaya lentement les murs, sans s'attarder sur les détails, lançant sa perception en avant. Il n'y avait qu'un sorcier pour être parvenu à un tel résultat, il devait donc pouvoir le détecter par sa magie, en espérant que cela, du moins, ne serait pas trop différent. Au moins, les cordelettes ne lui aspiraient pas la sienne lorsqu'il ne l'utilisait pas. Il avait renoncé de même à explorer les méandres du temps. C'était inutile, il n'était guère en état. Après un repérage systématique, les yeux plissés, il revint à une fenêtre qu'il fixa avec une attention particulière, une flamme inquiétante brillant dans ses iris verts… Un sourire félin se dessina et il parla doucement en anglais, espérant voiler ses mauvaises intentions sous un timbre onctueux :

- Allons… Je sais que tu es là… Sors de ta cachette que je vois à quoi ressemble quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à un quadragénaire… De quoi as-tu peur ? Je ne risque pas de me sauver et tu le sais… Viens à moi…

Il continua en gaélique, son sourire s'étirant :

- … que je te détruise comme il se doit, mon petit…

Muraki dégustait le spectacle qui lui était offert. Il venait de déposer le bel inconnu sur le grand lit blanc et cet homme était magnifique, presque aussi grand que lui, très fin, des cheveux de jais doux comme de la soie. Il écarta sa veste de cuir bien trop grossière pour cette merveille, ouvrit la chemise pour révéler un torse mince mais parfaitement musclé sous une peau pâle, presque transparente. Le médecin en lui se réveillait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si cet inconnu était réellement humain. Comment autant de finesse pouvait s'allier à une telle souplesse et à une telle puissance ? Il lui fallait être prudent, il ne savait pas de quelle origine était cet inconnu, même s'il le suspectait Européen et surtout il le savait magicien sans en connaître vraiment le potentiel. Il décida d'accélérer les choses et lui enleva complètement sa veste pour mieux l'attacher au lit. Il valait mieux le restreindre inconscient d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'effet que ces liens aurait sur lui, ils étaient prévus pour son Shinigami adoré, par pour un inconnu. Après lui avoir immobilisé les bras, il lui enleva des bottes fines et souples pour lui fixer les chevilles au pied du lit. Muraki se recula et ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres, ce n'était pas Tsuzuki mais cette proie était très appétissante.

Il se rassit sur le lit et examina le contenu de la veste et de toutes les poches de cet homme. Il découvrit un portefeuille dans la poche intérieure et le prit pour l'examiner à part. Il ne découvrit rien d'autre en particulier dans le pantalon bien trop collant pour contenir des informations cruciales. Il laissa traîner ses mains le long des cuisses fines et musclées, admirant la silhouette endormie. Quel dommage qu'il ait masqué son apparence… Malgré lui sa main remonta sur le torse dégagé et il commença à le caresser doucement. Sous le tissu de la chemise, il révéla deux pétales délicatement rosés qui prirent vie chacun à leur tour à son contact. Cette beauté était particulièrement sensible… Soupirant, il prit la veste et le portefeuille et se retira, il ne pourrait maintenir son enchantement plongeant l'inconnu dans le sommeil sans finir par s'épuiser. Il lui fallait aussi choisir, s'il voulait des réponses au sujet de ce pendentif, il lui fallait bien réveiller son prisonnier. Il sortit de la chambre et se positionna derrière une fenêtre fermée par un store qui lui permettait d'observer sans être repéré trop tôt.

Il examina rapidement le contenu du portefeuille mais ne put comprendre la majorité des papiers qu'il contenait, il découvrit juste une carte d'identité au nom d'Emrys Kentigern. Quel drôle de nom ! Il sentit ses doigts le picoter et se concentra sur le papier qu'il tenait… une fausse pièce d'identité ? Créée en partie grâce à de la magie ? Décidément, cet inconnu était plein de ressources. Enfin, en attendant d'en savoir plus, ce faux nom conviendrait très bien, il était suffisamment exotique pour s'appliquer à lui de toute façon.

Muraki s'éloigna un peu pour admirer le paysage… Un rosier embaumait et il prit une fleur pour se noyer dans son parfum, une île magnifique, un bisho à questionner, il reprenait goût à la vie… Un bruit le ramena vers la chambre, son prisonnier se réveillait cette fois pour de bon, il reprit son poste d'observation.

Il vit Emrys commencer à bouger doucement, il l'entendit gémir quand il reprit conscience complètement, il le vit ensuite tester de plus en plus fort la résistance de ses liens et soupira de soulagement, pour l'instant les cordelettes spéciales tenaient. Il l'entendit parler dans ce qu'il supposa être du français avant de frémir d'inquiétude, la main de l'homme se mit à briller soudainement, il cherchait à défaire les nœuds en utilisant sa magie. Muraki, tous sens en éveil, observa tous les détails possibles de la scène, il voulait en savoir le maximum si son prisonnier parvenait à s'échapper mais il fut soulagé en voyant que ce dernier n'y arrivait pas. Sa magie était efficace sur Emrys. Cette bonne nouvelle fut suivie d'une suivante quand ce dernier s'énerva de nouveau, cette fois en anglais. Ils allaient pouvoir se parler autrement qu'avec les mains pensa le docteur très content de l'évolution de la situation.

Il vit l'homme regarder avec application les alentours et comprit que sa présence ne serait plus cachée bien longtemps, il se sentit sourire, le challenge lui plaisait… Il ne se trompait pas, Emrys regarda de son coté avec attention, il était découvert. Mais en entendant ce qu'il lui dit, il ne put que sourire, cet homme n'était pas un quadragénaire, il le savait, il savait aussi qu'il n'allait pas s'enfuir s'il n'avait pas réussi à défaire les nœuds des liens. Il lui faisait pourtant penser à un tigre prêt à bondir à la moindre possibilité. Il y avait un coté mystérieux et sauvage dans ce bel inconnu qui fascinait Muraki. Il avait en face lui la même impression qu'en face de Tsuzuki, cet homme était-il en partie un démon lui aussi ? Il prit le portefeuille et la veste et fit le tour pour pénétrer dans la chambre…

- Emrys Kentigern, enfin il paraît… commença-t-il en entrant.

Il posa le portefeuille sur le chevet et se pencha pour caresser le torse de son prisonnier avec la rose qu'il tenait encore. Son demi-sourire et son œil gauche brillant cachait l'activité de son œil droit qui scannait le prisonnier à la recherche d'indices. Il ne se trompait pas : cet homme avait du sang de démon…

- D'où venez-vous donc, bel étranger ? continua-t-il.

Un long frisson parcourut le corps d'Emrys au contact de la fleur aux frais pétales. Il dévisageait avec intensité cet inconnu tout de blanc vêtu, d'une élégance raffinée et recherchée. Un maniaque ? Formidable… Lui, avec ses cheveux de jais et son côté intuitif, était mal parti… L'individu était bien grand pour un Japonais, peut-être même plus que lui, apparemment bien constitué et de proportions idéales… Certainement plus puissant que lui physiquement, du moins en apparence. Ses cheveux avaient une teinte étonnante : aussi blancs que les rayons de la lune et pourtant cet homme n'était pas albinos, puisqu'un œil à l'iris argenté le fixait avec intérêt, semblait-il, l'autre étant caché derrière une longue mèche platine. Sa peau aussi était d'une pâleur rivalisant avec la sienne. L'Ankou se sentit nettement en position d'infériorité et se retint de déglutir. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser impressionner, non ? Il le fixa enfin droit dans son œil, une étincelle de malice s'allumant dans son regard… Il sentait la magie qui coulait dans ses veines réagir fortement à sa présence et il savait ce que cela signifiait. Un sorcier blanc… mais sa magie l'était-elle tout autant ?

- C'est indiqué sur mon passeport, répondit-il lentement.

Muraki ne se laissa pas perturber, il avait noté avec plaisir les réactions de son prisonnier à son apparence, il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il posa la rose dans le creux de son estomac et caressa délicatement le bras proche de lui.

- Votre passeport est bien élevé, il ne dit que ce que vous lui avez ordonné de répondre, dit-il gentiment pour montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Un nouveau frémissement dévala sa colonne vertébrale au contact de la fleur et ce fut carrément la chair de poule qui le hérissa lorsque ce type osa le frôler pour… quoi au fait ? L'apaiser ? Il gronda entre ses dents, lui dardant un regard menaçant :

- Oh… Je m'en réjouis, alors… Et ne me touchez pas…

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur de moi ? répondit encore plus suavement Muraki. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me répondre ? Je ne crois pas que mes caresses vous déplaisent tant que ça, rajouta-t-il en enlevant ses gants pour lui effleurer le poignet, activant encore un peu plus le sort de la cordelette.

Emrys semblait partagé entre les sensations de son corps et une partie plus intérieure de lui-même qui le poussait à se rebeller, mais le docteur voulait savoir à qui il avait affaire et n'était pas hésitant quant à utiliser des moyens très sensuels pour arriver à ses fins.

L'Ankou, d'un geste involontaire, chercha à dégager son bras pour s'éloigner du contact de cet individu… qui le provoquait bel et bien ! Seulement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait à jouer à ce jeu-là… La colère était toujours là, à fleur de peau, et ce n'était pas les sensations si reconnaissables entre toutes qui allaient l'empêcher d'aller contre les manœuvres éhontées de son ravisseur. Son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il rétorquait avec une pointe d'impatience, surtout en s'apercevant de ce que l'autre venait de faire :

- Humm… Pourquoi répondre ? Cela ne vous servirait à rien. De plus, ce qui est vrai durant un instant ne l'est plus l'instant suivant… Et je ne tolère pas qu'un inconnu, que je ne redoute absolument pas, soi-dit en passant, prenne des libertés à mon encontre, c'est aussi simple que cela. Je ne connais même pas votre nom…

- Croyez-moi, je n'ai encore pris aucune liberté à votre égard… à part de vous enlever mais vous étiez si intrigant pour moi dans cette ruelle, je n'ai pas su résister. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre un gaijin magicien.

Les mains de Muraki étaient revenues effleurer le torse pâle et si délicat de son prisonnier. Il ne put résister à remplacer la rose par sa langue, goûtant enfin cette peau diaphane et parfumée. L'étranger sentait la forêt sauvage et profonde, mélange parfait de virilité et d'élégance…

Emrys ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués, à l'écoute malgré lui de ses sensations. Il tressaillit involontairement au contact de cette langue humide. Et même s'il appréciait cette caresse, son corps le trahissant superbement par ailleurs, il ne DEVAIT pas se laisser faire. Il finit par onduler, cherchant à s'éloigner de son bourreau. Et dire qu'il commençait à comprendre comment marchait le sort des cordelettes… Il lui manquait juste un détail… La magie orientale et son fonctionnement. Et il n'avait pas trente-six solutions… Il allait devoir la chercher à sa source ! Un soupir lui échappa et il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se concentrer un minimum. Au bout d'un instant de recueillement difficile, il coula un regard troublé au Japonais et murmura d'une voix assourdie :

- Et cela vous donne le droit de m'attacher à ce lit, bien sûr… Peut-être qu'en me demandant mon avis, cela aurait été plus simple, non ? Détachez-moi. Ou au moins, enlevez le truc qui me pique le flanc gauche, s'il vous plaît. La position n'est pas des plus confortables, inutile d'en rajouter…

- Vous n'aimez pas les roses ? Vous devez bien connaître ces fleurs en Bretagne pourtant, sussura Muraki à l'oreille de son prisonnier.

Il n'en savait toujours pas plus sur lui mais ses réactions l'amusaient. Ce magicien était très intelligent et cherchait toujours à s'échapper malgré les réactions de son corps. Il décida de jouer encore un peu avec lui en lui immobilisant les hanches entre ses mains puissantes. Une fois l'étranger calmé, il lui caressa de nouveau le ventre avec légèreté pour réveiller la sensualité qu'il sentait dans cette silhouette serpentine. Il descendit les mains plus bas le long de hanches souples cerclant la bosse qui apparaissait sous le pantalon trop étroit pendant quelques minutes. Le gaijin haletait sous son toucher expert. Muraki se releva brusquement, le sourire aux lèvres, et fit mine de sortir de la pièce, juste avant, il demanda innocemment :

- Oh mais je suis un hôte impardonnable : n'avez-vous pas soif ou faim depuis le temps que vous avez quitté le commissariat ?

Par Don, Arianrhod, Cernunnos et tout le panthéon des anciens ! Mais il lui faisait quoi, là ? C'était de la torture pure et simple ! Il lui mettait le feu dans le corps pour le planter royalement en plein milieu ! Il gronda de frustration et lui décocha un regard meurtrier. Il allait le mettre en pièces, foi de… Mince… Cette vie-là, il l'avait laissée loin derrière lui, même si sa quête du bijou le replongeait en plein dedans. Mais ce brave kidnappeur d'Ankou venait de subir sa première salve sans même s'en apercevoir. En le laissant le toucher, Emrys avait tout simplement opéré un bref transfert d'énergie… Histoire de voir à quoi ressemblait la bête, tout en se rechargeant… Son ignorance de la magie occidentale devait être aussi grande que la sienne sur la magie orientale… Il lui serait plus facile de passer à l'étape suivante… Un sourire amusé flotta un bref instant sur ses lèvres et il répondit, alors que son estomac se manifestait un peu trop à la simple évocation de la nourriture :

- La politesse élémentaire, mon cher, aurait été de vous présenter. Et de vous occuper de votre hôte de façon un peu moins… cavalière. L'attacher sur un lit ne se fait pas. Je ne sens plus mes épaules, à force.

- Un fils de démon comme vous peut donc avoir mal aux épaules ? demanda ironiquement le docteur. Je vais chercher du thé et des suchis pour vous faire découvrir notre gastronomie, votre estomac sera un peu moins bruyant après et nous pourrons discuter plus sérieusement peut-être…

Il s'approcha du lit et s'inclina très bas tout en annonçant « Muraki Kazutaka » puis il s'éloigna de nouveau en rajoutant négligemment :

- Et merci pour les informations, Myrdhyn, moi aussi, je suis un Descendant des Ténèbres.

Le regard d'Emrys devint noir et une lueur furieuse se mit à y briller. Bon, d'accord, il connaissait son nom qui datait des jupes de sa mère, mais c'était tout ! D'après ce qu'il avait dit et ses souvenirs de sa rencontre précédente avec son homologue japonais, il devait donc l'appeler « Muraki »… Et son secret… Il blêmit de rage et cela le requinqua d'un seul coup. Oh, il sentit immédiatement le bouclier qu'avait placé le Japonais et quelque chose d'autre l'appelait… quelque chose de très… intime… Il finit par comprendre, surtout lorsqu'il étendit sa perception : le bijou qu'il cherchait était là, quelque part… Ainsi donc, c'était ce type qui l'avait ? Les pièces du puzzle se remettaient peu à peu en place… Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas encore compris l'écriture oghamique et ce qui était gravé au dos du pendentif ! Son père allait l'écorcher vif pour son imprudence ! Bon, ce n'était pas tout ça, il avait assez joué. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et de faire payer cet affront à ce type qui osait le séquestrer… Il se concentra et appela sa puissance, s'attaquant aux cordelettes les unes après les autres… D'abord le poignet droit, puis le gauche… enfin les chevilles. Chaque sort qu'il parvenait à contrer lui donnait l'impression de résonner comme du verre brisé dans son esprit. Et ce brave Muraki allait très vite le ressentir également, il s'en doutait… En plus, il était complètement endolori, l'épuisement le guettait et il ne pouvait s'aventurer à un affrontement magique, mais il devait pouvoir gagner un peu de temps pour se sauver…

- Espèce de… gronda-t-il entre ses dents en gaélique, avant de jurer comme un charretier. Oh, je vais t'avoir… Tu ne sais pas _qui_ je suis en réalité…

Muraki avait tout préparé pendant que son prisonnier était encore inconscient et ne fut donc pas long. En portant le plateau, il sentit brusquement dans son corps la magie se réveiller. Il utilisa aussitôt son œil droit pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre. Ce si beau démon avait déjà libéré trois de ses liens, il était vraiment puissant… Les événements allaient être intéressants vraiment… presqu'autant qu'avec… non ne plus penser à lui pour l'instant, il avait un met de choix qui l'attendait. Ils se concentra un instant pour amplifier la puissance du sort dans la dernière cordelette, son prisonnier avait beaucoup puisé dans ses réserves, cela devrait suffire pour l'instant. Il modifia aussi son kekkai pour le transformer en Kyuuryuku kekkai pour qu'il l'empêche d'utiliser sa magie. Les pouvoirs de Myrdhyn seraient encore plus diminués, il serait peut-être plus disponible pour une rencontre plus personnelle… Il frappa délicatement à la porte, histoire de le prévenir de son retour.

Il trouva Myrdhyn assis sur le lit, concentré sur le lien retenant sa cheville droite, les mains brillantes, les yeux cernés, l'effort commençait à lui coûter d'autant plus que c'était sans espoir maintenant, et il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Il posa le plateau sur la table devant la fenêtre et s'approcha du lit.

- Voyons, voyons, vous voulez déjà me quitter, cher ami. Ce n'est pas bien poli vous savez de partir sans avoir mangé, dit-il en lui prenant les mains.

Il lui massa doucement les poignets et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres tentatrices, d'abord légèrement, puis plus insistant, il voulait réveiller la sensualité de l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

Myrdhyn ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il était épuisé comme jamais et… ce dernier lien lui résistait de façon anormale. Il abandonna lorsqu'il sentit Muraki lui prendre les mains en douceur et il leva vers lui un regard aussi fatigué que courroucé. Lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Elles étaient douces, délicieuses et avaient un goût inhabituel. Il s'accrocha aux vêtements du Japonais dans un geste désespéré tout en le laissant explorer sa bouche doucement. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif, et il joua un moment avec cette intruse, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier cet échange. Puis, la fureur explosa comme un volcan, totalement imprévisible… Il mordit sauvagement Muraki à la lèvre alors qu'il jetait un sortilège à peine perceptible… mais qui le laissa quasi sans force. Toutefois, il eut le plaisir de constater que la tenue blanche de ce maniaque avait viré à l'orange et au rose clinquants et qu'il était même parvenu à « vernir » ses ongles en bleu… A moitié effondré sur le lit, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, se moquant ouvertement de lui, bafouant totalement la dignité de son adversaire… Et ses yeux verts, aux pupilles dilatées brillaient d'une rage froide. Oh non, il ne se rendrait pas sans combattre, qu'il se le dise !

Les yeux du docteur se plissèrent de douleur, de surprise et de mécontentement. Myrdhyn n'avait pas hésité à le faire saigner. Il le contempla en se léchant la lèvre. Oh il allait le dévorer tout cru, ce bel animal piégé qui n'hésitait pas à mordre même acculé dans ses dernières possibilités. Malgré son bouclier, il avait quand même réussi à lancer un dernier sort mais Muraki ne pensait plus qu'il en aurait la capacité. Il leva la main droite et se concentra un instant. Un sourire lui vint et, petit à petit, sous les yeux horrifiés de Myrdhyn, il reprit son apparence habituelle, blanche, immaculée jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il enleva sa veste et commença à ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise. Il s'était rarement senti une âme de dresseur mais les réactions de son prisonnier lui donnait l'impression d'un tigre prisonnier qui ne veut pas se rendre malgré son envie de céder. Il se pencha et profita du changement de position de celui-ci pour lui explorer le dos, caressant par ici, embrassant par là, toujours lentement, toujours calmement, toujours le plus doucement possible. Il voulait cet homme, il voulait le voir sous lui, noyé dans les abîmes du plaisir mais il le voulait volontaire. Il lui fallait donc continuer à le stimuler avec délicatesse, sans céder à ses provocations, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte enfin le plaisir que Muraki se sentait prêt à lui donner.

L'Ankou avait vu avec appréhension son bourreau se rapprocher de lui, le dominant ouvertement. Un tremblement nerveux le secoua et il chercha à se regrouper instinctivement, les sens en alerte… ce qui fut presque sa perte. Car il ressentit encore plus violemment les caresses et les baisers de Muraki et il ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer sous ce contact… doux, léger et… aimant ? Il s'était attendu à être réduit en charpie, surtout après le regard carnassier que lui avait lancé le Japonais et il avait compris seulement après en le voyant se déshabiller que ce n'était pas tout à fait la même forme de « dressage » que ce dernier lui destinait. Du coup, il avait aussitôt craint de se retrouver pris de façon brutale, sans même son accord. Mais non… Muraki le caressait et l'embrassait et, par tous les dieux, que c'était bon ! Un baiser un peu plus appuyé le fit pousser un petit cri de plaisir et il commença à se tordre pour tenter de s'échapper encore. Il ne pouvait pas céder… Il ne voulait pas être dominé par qui que ce soit… La cordelette liant sa cheville, limitait ses possibilités de fuite et du coup, il chercha à se redresser sur ses talons pour repousser le Japonais suffisamment. Son souffle s'était accéléré sensiblement alors que ses joues commençaient à lui brûler. Allons bon ! Il n'allait pas rougir en prime, non ? Il n'était plus un jeune puceau tout de même ! Mais cet homme de belle prestance était différent, il le sentait… Plus malin que les autres… Puissant aussi, redoutable… Fascinant ? Il avait presque envie de se laisser faire et c'était cela qui était dangereux. Il secoua brièvement la tête en murmurant d'une voix rauque, tout en cherchant à lui faire face, le visage baissé :

- Arrêtez immédiatement, c'est un conseil que je vous donne… Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, faites simplement ce que je vous demande…

Décidément, sa proie était récalcitrante. Mais Muraki n'était pas pressé, il avait toute la nuit devant lui et plus à lui consacrer et les premiers frissons qu'il avait vu parcourir le corps de Myrdhyn lui prouvaient bien qu'il avait pris la bonne direction, un gémissement soudain du brun ne lui donna que plus envie de continuer. Il abaissait ses mains pour encercler la taille de ce dernier lorsque sa voix retentit. Il voulait qu'il arrête alors que tout son corps criait le contraire, surprenant. A moins que ce bel inconnu ne lui cache quelque chose. Il en avait parfaitement détecté les origines en partie non humaine. Il avait certainement beaucoup de secrets, à moins qu'il n'ait peur ? Myrdhyn n'était pas vierge, ses réactions le montraient. Alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il lui parlait ? Il n'allait pas le manger tout cru, même si ses yeux pouvaient montrer le contraire. Il profita du fait que son interlocuteur s'était retourné pour lui prendre le visage dans ses deux mains, lui effleurer les pommettes de ses pouces, s'il voulait le faire parler, s'il voulait obtenir ce corps souple et si tentant, il devait continuer dans la délicatesse.

- Qu'y a-t-il Myrdhyn ? Je suis sûr que tu apprécies mes caresses alors pourquoi veux-tu que j'arrête ? Raconte-moi ! Je suis prêt à t'écouter et à t'aider.

Muraki déposa un baiser sur les lèvres fermées et tremblantes et se recula, laissant son interlocuteur reposer sur le lit, sans plus chercher à le toucher…

Myrdhyn avait fermé les yeux. Il savait que ses pupilles dilatées le trahiraient. Arthur le lui avait bien dit autrefois… Et il jugeait qu'il ne parviendrait plus à contenir longtemps ce qu'il sentait monter en lui en vague impérieuse. Il serra les draps de ses poings crispés, cherchant à juguler la folie furieuse qui le guettait… Il finit par se retourner sur le côté pour enfouir son visage tendu dans la couverture alors qu'il ramenait ses genoux vers son torse, mais la cordelette bloqua son mouvement de repli. Il tremblait de plus en plus, bien trop épuisé pour parvenir à faire face à ce qui allait certainement mettre Muraki en danger. Il se prit lentement la tête dans les mains, cherchant à se concentrer davantage. Il finit par hurler avec férocité :

- PERSONNE NE ME DOMINERA ! ET SURTOUT PAS TOI, HUMAIN !

Il se redressa violemment, reculant encore pour s'appuyer contre le pied du lit et détourna la tête d'un geste brusque en enserrant son torse de ses bras dans un geste de protection instinctive. Il se sentait bien trop près de lui sauter à la gorge, là… Puis, l'absurdité de la situation lui apparut. Pourquoi cherchait-il donc à l'épargner ? C'était bien lui qui l'avait kidnappé, épuisé, et mis dans cet état ? Qu'il assume ! Et sans plus réfléchir, il lui bondit dessus et arracha la chemise comme une simple feuille de papier. Aussitôt qu'il vit la peau nue, il gronda et y planta ses dents pour y laisser sa marque. Léchant le sang qu'il avait une nouvelle fois fait couler, il laissa tomber, menaçant :

- Muraki, il y a certaines limites à ne pas dépasser, surtout lorsque je suis particulièrement… fatigué. Tiens-tu vraiment à finir en plat de résistance ? Parce que j'ai très faim, moi…

Les yeux du docteur flamboyèrent, le coté démoniaque de Myrdhyn était profondément excitant. Il n'avait même pas senti la morsure.

- Mais moi aussi j'ai faim, tu sais…

Et subitement, Muraki attaqua lui aussi, se collant au brun pour le plaquer sur le lit, lui immobilisant les poignets d'une main, il se colla à ses hanches et déchiqueta systématiquement la chemise du brun. Il voulait goûter lui aussi à cette peau d'albâtre. Il glissa sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de Myrdhyn, le mordillant, l'embrassant, laissant des traces, faisant enfin jaillir le sang lui aussi lorsqu'il planta ses dents dans l'épaule sous lui. Le goût métallique dans sa bouche lui fit subitement perdre à son tour le contrôle et une des bêtes qu'il faisait si bien obéir habituellement apparue au-dessus de lui, un dragon à trois têtes le dominait n'attendant que ses ordres.

Muraki lécha avec soin le sang, tentant de reprendre sa concentration et de calmer le démon qu'il avait malencontreusement appelé dans la chambre. Il réussit à le renvoyer dans la dimension à laquelle il appartenait et se redressa. Le gaijin le fixait totalement interloqué. Il en profita pour recommencer le baiser où ils en étaient restés précédemment. Le docteur avait de nouveau la maîtrise et recommençait à effleurer le corps sous lui avec tendresse et respect pendant que sa langue caressait avec souplesse celle du brun. Les gémissements recommençaient au fond de leurs gorges. Muraki remua le bassin lentement, réveillant l'excitation de son prisonnier.

Myrdhyn répondait avec entrain au baiser, dévorant son visage, explorant le cou en humant avec délice ce parfum d'homme et d'eau de toilette aux odeurs rares et sensuelles, tout à fait à son goût, d'ailleurs… Son corps n'était pas en reste, il ondoyait en mouvements souples, cherchant ouvertement le contact, remontant une jambe pour la poser sur la hanche de Muraki sans même s'en apercevoir. Le brasier coulait dans ses veines, emportant le peu de réticence qui lui restait et il poussait des soupirs de plaisir de plus en plus prononcés en sentant cette main le toucher aussi doucement et l'enflammer davantage. Son pantalon était devenu franchement étroit et le cuir le comprimait sans pitié… C'était bien la seule chose qui maintenait un peu de sa raison à flot. Car il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne lui cachait plus son regard noir où un feu infernal luisait et qu'en prime, son tatouage était lui aussi bel et bien à découvert… Cela n'était pas vraiment grave, mais il voulait éviter les questions qui allaient forcément y faire suite après… Parce que s'il les posait pendant, il tuerait ce Japonais ! Il commença à haleter et bascula la tête en arrière… Il allait le rendre complètement cinglé s'il continuait comme ça… Et ce n'étaient que des préliminaires !

Voyant son prisonnier répondre avec autant de bonne volonté, Muraki ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant. Pendant qu'il embrassait goulûment sa nuque, il ouvrit le pantalon de Myrdhyn, glissant ses doigts longs et fins le long de son membre chaud et pulsant, faisant un fourreau de sa main. Il aida le gaijin à se dégager, invoquant rapidement sa magie pour rendre le pantalon plus glissant et le faire descendre le long des jambes musclées. Il changea de main et se redressa pour admirer le spectacle… Le brun haletait, les yeux mi-clos, il lui caressa les flancs et repris son sexe pulsant dans sa main, lentement, il l'effleura dans sa longueur et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille…

- Si je n'avais pas peur que le démon qui est en toi ne reprenne vie et me morde, je te goûterais avec ma bouche directement, tu n'aimerais pas ça ? Sentir ton sexe brûlant dans ma bouche, sentir les caresses de ma langue… Je pourrais te faire atteindre le paradis simplement en faisant ça ?

- HAAaaaAAA… Oh, par Lleu ! Mu… Muraki… Mais… Je… Ahhhh… Je… Ça ne… se fait pas ? Hnnnn…. !

Myrdhyn avait viré au rouge écrevisse rien que de songer à la proposition du Japonais. Il ne savait absolument pas quel effet cela pouvait faire… Il était diabolique ! Il arrivait à peine à maintenir le fauve sous contrôle alors qu'il venait de l'envoyer un peu plus loin dans la déraison et il voulait persévérer ! Cette main qui l'avait saisi, qui le cajolait doucement mais de façon si experte l'avait déjà pris de court. Il jeta un regard de pure détresse au jeune homme à la chevelure platine… Allait-il seulement parvenir à garder sa lucidité durant encore une minute ? Il se cambra, décollant son bassin des couvertures, fermant les yeux et le corps tendu et fébrile. Et il ne pouvait même pas lui rendre la pareille… Il craignait donc tant que ça son instinct primaire ? Première nouvelle ! Il parvint à lancer, d'une voix hachée :

- Tu redoutes… à ce point… les morsures ? Ahhh… Ce n'est pas… ce que tu… m'as fait com… Ohhhh ! …prendre, il y a… quelques instants…

- Tu vas voir si ça ne se fait pas, répondit Muraki avec un sourire diabolique d'impatience, mais n'oublie pas une chose… Si tu me mords pendant que je te prends dans ma bouche… Je n'ai pas besoin de te détailler ce qu'il risque de t'arriver…

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lâcha les poignets et il s'installa entre les jambes de Myrdhyn qu'il écarta tranquillement et déposa un baiser sur le sexe gonflé du gaijin avant de commencer à le goûter de sa langue. Il dut lui attraper les hanches pour éviter d'être blessé, le brun venait de se cambrer brutalement sous la caresse imprévue. Muraki se demanda un instant s'il avait déjà bénéficié de ce cadeau avec ses amants précédents… ou il était particulièrement sensible ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il allait utiliser cela pour pallier un léger problème, il avait oublié le lubrifiant. Il mouilla ses doigts d'une main pendant que l'autre bras appuyait fortement sur le bassin de sa proie et lui reprit le sexe dans sa bouche très profondément cette fois. Sans le laisser reprendre son souffle, il bougea la langue sur toute la longueur de l'organe pulsant et profita du gémissement provoqué par ses actions pour couler ses doigts entre deux globes parfaitement musclés jusqu'à l'ouverture tant espérée. Il y glissa son index très lentement tandis qu'il joignait des mouvements de joues à ceux de sa langue pour distraire encore plus Myrdhyn.

La sensation était impitoyablement vertigineuse. Il ne put contenir son brutal mouvement lorsqu'il le sentit le prendre avec… avec… Mais c'était pas possible de lui faire subir des trucs pareils ! L'une de ses mains descendit et plongea dans la chevelure platine, la caressant doucement avant de se crisper brutalement sous une vague de plaisir encore plus puissante. Il empoigna quelques mèches auxquelles il se cramponna, oubliant que cela aussi pouvait être très douloureux pour son partenaire… Mais il était solide, non ? Il pouvait bien supporter un mini-scalp… Il poussa un sourd gémissement, et malgré la sensation électrisante de se sentir entouré par un fourreau doux et chaud, il perçut parfaitement l'intrusion dans son intimité. D'un geste vif, il porta son avant-bras à sa bouche et se mordit violemment jusqu'au sang, non pas de douleur, mais d'une conjugaison de plaisir et de honte devant sa reddition… Et puis, il ne pouvait pas mordre son défouloir favori, il fallait bien qu'il trouve un succédané… Il redoutait la suite… Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait été pris, refusant toujours cet honneur à ses amants précédents… Honneur qu'il avait aussi défendu à Muraki, mais ce dernier ne s'en était guère préoccupé et le résultat parlait de lui-même. Le lit était un véritable champ de bataille et ils étaient aussi esquintés l'un que l'autre…

Le docteur restait concentré, il voulait faire découvrir à Myrdhyn des plaisirs inconnus, c'était un excellent moyen de détourner son attention de ce que faisait une de ses mains. Le gaijin semblait avoir perdu toute velléité de violence même si la main qui s'agrippait dans ses cheveux était devenue plus douloureuse à supporter, cet inconnu avait vraiment un côté sauvage fascinant. Il ralentit l'activité de sa bouche après avoir rajouté un second doigt dans son exploration intérieure, il sut qu'il avait atteint un de ses buts quand le corps sous lui se tendit brusquement et qu'un cri guttural s'échappa de la gorge du brun, la main menaçant de le scalper le libéra pour agripper le drap violemment. Même les démons étaient sensibles quand on effleurait leur prostate, pensa-t-il avec plaisir. Quand il sentit qu'il était assez distendu, Muraki se redressa et regarda le visage de son partenaire. Il continua à le stimuler doucement intérieurement.

- Es-tu prêt ? demanda-t-il. Le plaisir sera encore plus intense si tu m'acceptes en toi volontairement et je n'ai jamais forcé personne dans mon lit, je ne voudrais pas commencer avec toi.

Myrdhyn le regarda, la bouche entrouverte, la langue léchant sa lèvre supérieure avec une sensualité dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Il était excité à un point tel qu'il était prêt à tout. Ses reins étaient une vraie fournaise et il n'attendait que d'être apaisé, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sa main se caressa lentement, remontant de sa virilité à son ventre, dessinant des arabesques souples avant d'effleurer son torse et de se faire gémir tout seul en titillant ses mamelons restés miraculeusement sans aucune attention appuyée jusque-là. Il écarta avec une certaine nonchalance la jambe gauche, lui laissant un plus libre accès à son intimité et roula des hanches d'un geste irréfléchi. Il avait pris une pose lascive d'une indécence à peine concevable. Il le provoquait à son tour, l'invitant à aller plus loin… alors que ses yeux verts brillaient toujours d'une férocité à peine voilée par le plaisir et le désir.

- Si tu es prêt à prendre ce risque et si tu es endurant… Sinon, tu peux toujours abandonner… répondit-il d'une voix affreusement calme au vue de la situation.

En voyant le regard du gaijin flamboyer, Muraki sentit le feu dans son ventre se répandre encore plus. Cet homme était un vrai démon de sensualité et avait failli lui faire perdre son calme lorsqu'il l'avait vu se caresser seul. Il ne connaissait pas certains plaisirs mais il serait un excellent élève. Il se redressa et finit de se déshabiller en quittant son pantalon. Myrdhyn le surprit en se redressant rapidement pour l'aider à enlever le vêtement sans le déchirer cette fois. Une fois nu, Muraki se pencha sur sa proie, léchant ses lèvres asséchées par le désir, il embrassa très doucement la bouche offerte, en reposant le brun délicatement sur le lit. Il attrapa un oreiller pour le poser sous son bassin et souleva ses hanches avant de le pénétrer très lentement. Il résista à l'envie de forcer son chemin, il résista à la pression de son partenaire impatient, il attendit patiemment que l'anneau de muscles si doux à son contact se relaxe avant de pénétrer un peu plus, un peu plus… enfin il était entièrement enfouis dans cet antre de chaleur et de plaisir. Myrdhyn avait accroché sa jambe libre autour de sa taille, cambré en arrière, la gorge offerte, il offrait un spectacle divin. Muraki dut lâcher le corps magnifique pour appuyer ses mains sur le lit et reprendre un peu le contrôle de ses sensations. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette rencontre par un manque de maîtrise peu digne de lui. Il commença à bouger ses hanches lentement d'abord, langoureusement…

L'Ankou posa ses mains sur le Japonais, commençant à caresser doucement ses bras, ses épaules, son torse, le découvrant enfin alors qu'il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Il se ploya en gémissant et s'ouvrit un peu plus, lentement. Il aimait aussi cette sensation, même s'il l'avait toujours nié farouchement… Mais aucun de ses partenaires n'avait su contrer aussi vite ce qui sommeillait en lui de façon aussi efficace… Il s'était toujours contrôlé, terrorisé par ses propres zones d'ombre. Mais qui était donc ce Muraki ? Si prévenant, si doux, si puissant et si déterminé ? Un hoquet lui échappa lorsque ce dernier toucha l'endroit qui lui oblitéra immédiatement l'étincelle de réflexion qui avait survécu jusque-là. Ses deux poings fermés prirent appui sur les épaules du Japonais alors qu'il tenta de se dégager impulsivement, son corps se tordit et il chercha à basculer sur le côté, refusant davantage le contact. Il tremblait comme une feuille, son instinct lui hurlait que là, n'était pas sa place et qu'il devait impérativement renverser la situation ou tout cesser dans la seconde. Et Myrdhyn regarda Muraki de côté, menaçant, grondant d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

- Arrête immédiatement ! Relâche-moi !

En guise d'avertissement, son apparence changea. Du quadragénaire plutôt bien conservé, il se mit à vieillir à une vitesse impressionnante… Et le pire, c'était que cela n'affectait pas seulement l'apparence qu'il se donnait, mais aussi son physique réel… En quelques secondes, Muraki se retrouva avec un nonagénaire dans les bras, au corps maigre et décharné, aux yeux voilés d'une pellicule blanchâtre, édenté, presque chauve et la peau parcheminée… Tout à fait repoussant… Et le rire qui le secoua alors fut absolument glaçant. Seule la force constante qu'il imprimait dans son geste pour le repousser trahissait d'une exceptionnelle vigueur pour un si vieil homme.

Dès que le gaijin avait bougé Muraki avait repris sa prise ferme sur ses hanches. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait difficilement obtenu. Un éclair de magie parcourut brusquement son corps et sous ses yeux étonnés Myrdhyn se mit à vieillir à vue d'œil. Quel était donc ce sort impressionnant ? Une dernière tentative pour lui faire perdre pieds ou la vraie nature démoniaque qui se révélait enfin ? Mais ce n'était pas seulement la beauté extérieure de son interlocuteur qui avait attirée le docteur, non, bien au contraire, il voulait connaître et posséder encore plus ce corps qui se modifiait ainsi pour en approcher le savoir et la personnalité d'autant plus que la puissance des mouvements du gaijin révélaient bien l'âge réel plus proche du sien. Il écarta rapidement sa mèche pour mettre en action son œil droit et vit se révéler devant lui un corps très jeune, fin et incroyablement souple même s'il ne le voyait pas avec la précision qui lui aurait plu. Il se basa sur cette image et sentit très vite le désir revenir en lui. Il inspira et reprit encore plus fermement les hanches offertes pour pénétrer encore plus profondément le corps qu'il devinait et décida d'accélérer le mouvement. La friction contre son membre chaud était divine, les yeux fermés, il oubliait tout pour ne plus qu'être plaisir. Un gémissement qui n'était pas le sien lui les fit rouvrir et à son grand bonheur, il vit le vieillard disparaître d'entre ses bras pour rajeunir de nouveau.

Myrdhyn sentit sa dernière tentative voler en éclat et le malheureux enchantement, qu'il était parvenu à maintenir jusque-là, expira dans un flot argenté, livrant sa véritable apparence à un Muraki qui se repaissait visiblement du spectacle. Bien… Excellent ! Tout ce qu'il lui fallait en ce moment ! Et pour couronner le tout, voilà que le Japonais le possédait encore plus vigoureusement, le faisant crier de plaisir malgré lui. Une larme coula sur sa joue, sans qu'il ne sache exactement ce qui lui arrivait. Il était pris dans un maelström de sensations et de réflexions contradictoires… Il avait perdu pied, laissant son instinct s'emparer des rênes sans chercher à le combattre. Il était fatigué de lutter sans cesse… Et ce furent ses mains qui attrapèrent les épaules de Muraki pour l'inviter à se rapprocher un peu plus, ses bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque, ses lèvres qui cherchèrent les siennes pour les dévorer, les mordiller avant de l'embrasser avec fougue, sa jambe qui faisait pression sur le bassin du Japonais pour l'obliger à aller plus loin, pour qu'il le prenne totalement… Ses propres hanches ne lui obéissaient plus et allaient à la rencontre de son partenaire… Tout son corps le trahissait et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Seul le fauve tapi dans un recoin de son esprit se rapprochait une fois de plus, prêt à l'habiter à la moindre faille… et c'était d'ailleurs l'occasion rêvée pour une petite incursion…

Le docteur n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le corps qui se révélait devant lui était magnifique, plus jeune que lui, presque aussi grand, des cheveux de jais entouraient un visage fin dans lequel brillaient deux émeraudes flamboyantes. A part Tsuzuki, il ne pensait pas avoir jamais rencontré d'être aussi beau. Et cet être se décidait enfin à participer à leurs ébats en initiant un baiser passionné, en étant enfin actif en remuant ses hanches pour qu'il le prenne encore plus. Tant de bonne volonté ne pouvait être que récompensée et Muraki tendit le bras pour toucher la cheville encore attachée et en faire sauter le lien. Le gaijin enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour de sa taille, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Il reprit ses mouvements du bassin, ressortant presque entièrement à chaque fois pour repénétrer encore plus profondément, presque violemment. Peau contre peau les claquements qui s'ajoutaient aux gémissements n'étaient plus que les seuls bruits qui s'entendaient dans la chambre avec leurs respirations chaotiques. Le médecin aurait souhaité garder le sexe plus calme mais le démon qu'il avait entre les bras semblait réveiller en lui des désirs de violence et de possession qu'il réussissait à cacher au plus profond de son âme habituellement.

Un grondement sourd, un regard vert devenant d'un noir abyssal, une étreinte effrénée qui plaquait le Japonais contre lui, un bassin qui accélérait, recherchant un apaisement de l'origine de la fournaise qui mettait ses sens à la torture, une force décuplée par le désir et le besoin qu'il éprouvait d'être assouvi, une respiration déjà saccadée qui devenait pénible et presque douloureuse… Il n'était plus que passion débridée, luxure exacerbée, bestialité à l'état pur… Alors qu'il jouait sagement avec le lobe d'une oreille, il se sentit envahi par l'envie impérieuse d'aller goûter une nouvelle fois du Muraki… Il avait adoré le mordre… Et sans que son partenaire ne puisse voir son expression dure et déterminée, presque effrayante par sa froideur, il planta toute sa dentition dans l'épaule offerte sous son nez, assurant sa prise pour ne plus s'en décrocher avant qu'il ne l'ait décidé. Dans le même temps, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau et il commença à lentement bouger ses mains tout en maintenant la pression, laissant de profonds sillons sanglants après leur passage. Il rugissait presque, appréciant la saveur métallique du sang de son partenaire, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces, s'empalant brutalement pour assouvir son urgence. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, incontrôlables, mais il s'en fichait… Toute sa personne se résumait à ses reins embrasés…

Il n'était pas le seul à réveiller le démon qui sommeillait en lui, après lui avoir tant résisté l'homme qui était dans ses bras devenait sauvage, bestial. Mais dans le feu de la passion, il ne sentait même pas les dents plantées dans son épaule ou les mains qui le griffaient, il n'avait plus que cette impression de ne faire qu'un au milieu des enfers du plaisir. Il attrapa violemment les fesses de Myrdhyn, les écartant comme pour le forcer encore plus, accélérant le rythme, il changea d'angle à chaque pénétration jusqu'à ce qu'un rugissement du fauve lui dise qu'il avait trouvé le point générateur d'étoiles. Mémorisant la position, il continua ses mouvements frénétiques tout en prenant dans une des ses mains le sexe du brun pour le stimuler à la même cadence. Son cœur s'affolait, le sang lui battait aux tempes et il lui semblait qu'il pourrait finir fou de jouissance tellement le moment était intense, les parfums se mélangeait, sang, sexe, roses et sakura… Il lui semblait aussi sentir des parfums de forêts sauvages et profondes, les réalités se mélangeaient et le feu qui le consumait devint brutalement trop puissant. Dans un grand cri, la tête rejetée violemment en arrière, Muraki se libéra enfin dans le corps qu'il possédait dans une succession de spasmes très intenses. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, il était parti sur une autre planète ou même respirer n'avait plus de sens…

Oh ! Cet homme était un génie ! Myrdhyn se tordait littéralement de plaisir entre ses mains et il finit par lâcher prise pour s'accrocher comme un noyé à ses épaules. Loin d'être conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il l'avait incité à aller plus loin dans sa chevauchée infernale et il l'avait accompagné, adoptant sa cadence, hurlant sous les assauts qui l'envoyaient voir au fin fond des mystères anciens, ayant l'impression de se disloquer totalement pour se perdre dans un artifice vertigineux où il rejoignait Muraki dans son extase. La jouissance le faucha brutalement, l'achevant, et il n'eut juste que la force de murmurer « Muraki » avant de basculer totalement en arrière, entraînant ce dernier, encore plongé dans son orgasme, sur lui. Il était totalement épuisé, dans tous les sens du terme, mais il parvint pourtant à lever une main tremblotante pour caresser calmement la chevelure platine si douce du Japonais, se laissant dériver loin, très loin dans les territoires de l'extase. Il le serrait encore contre lui, ne voulant pas qu'il se retire tout de suite, fermant les yeux pour que la réalité ne revienne pas trop vite. Il était si bien comme ça… Hors du temps… Euphorique… Complet… Enfin lui…

Muraki reprit connaissance en sentant une caresse effleurer ses cheveux. Myrdhyn, était allongé sur le lit, sans force mais le visage enfin apaisé, il ne put résister et lui prit le visage dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Il avait mal à l'épaule et dans le dos sentant enfin les conséquences de l'enthousiasme de son partenaire. Il se dégagea péniblement, épuisé lui aussi et les nettoya rapidement avec un coin du drap. Malgré les brûlures, il s'allongea sur le dos et prit le gaijin dans ses bras, il posa sa tête sur son épaule, lui massant le dos. Cette rencontre due à un pendentif inconnu lui amenait beaucoup de questions en plus d'avoir trouvé un passionné absolu au lit. Mais pour revivre ce moment intense, il était prêt à beaucoup d'efforts… Myrdhyn bougea un peu contre lui et Muraki ne pu s'empêcher de lui glisser un seul mot dans l'oreille : « Merci ».


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteurs : **Andarta et Nyannette

**Genre **: Coauteurage donc et crossover qu'on vous laisse découvrir.

**Avertissement **: NC17.

**Couple**: vous savez, maintenant…

**Note **: nos plus vifs, plus sincères, plus plats remerciements pour ces informations à Esthezyl qui nous a permis de placer cette fiction dans un très joli port du Japon vues les photos qu'elle nous a passées.

_**Fascination**_

**Séduction**

Myrdhyn frissonna et se colla davantage contre le corps chaud qui lui servait de bouillotte. Il huma avec plaisir l'odeur de l'homme qui lui servait d'oreiller et d'un geste irréfléchi et automatique, se mit à caresser légèrement son torse, en appréciant la douceur et le velouté. Il poussa un profond soupir de bien-être, même s'il avait le bas de sa personne douloureux et des courbatures à chacun de ses muscles. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre, il éprouvait encore un vague sentiment d'euphorie et il en profitait. Et puis la main sur son dos, près de ses reins, était comme un baume qui apaisait ses craintes. Non, le Japonais ne serait pas violent avec lui, même après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait… D'ailleurs, ce dernier devait encore dormir et Myrdhyn hésita sur sa conduite. Le réveiller ou attendre patiemment qu'il le fasse tout seul ? Il savait que, dès qu'ils seraient tous les deux bien conscients, les choses sérieuses commenceraient et qu'il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de se préserver au maximum… sans utiliser la magie.

Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourré, moi ? Je vais me faire trucider une fois de plus en rentrant… Ohlàlà… Je préfère ne même pas y penser… murmura-t-il en anglais par automatisme tout en poussant un profond soupir et en frissonnant d'anticipation.

Mais il ne songeait même pas à fuir, du moins pas pour l'instant. Il caressa plus franchement la peau pâle et ferma les yeux quelques instants, voulant absolument se rendormir. Mais le sommeil ne voulait plus de lui et son corps s'éveillait de plus en plus, à son grand dam. Pourtant, il faisait encore nuit noire. Le décalage horaire, sans doute. N'y tenant plus, il redressa la tête pour voir comment était physiquement son ravisseur, puisque après tout, il n'avait pas vu grand-chose durant l'action, l'observant quelques secondes en souriant doucement, le regard lumineux. Un corps très agréable à regarder, puissant et viril… Pas mal du tout ! Bon, au moins, il n'était pas tombé sur un machin tout moche. Et ça lui donnait envie d'y goûter… Oh oui… Sa libido était déjà en train de se réveiller ! Oups ! Il se dégagea un peu, espérant que ce petit détail n'ait pas été perçu par son hôte et il tourna enfin son attention vers son visage… pour rougir brutalement, gêné.

- Trucider ? Mais par qui ? demanda Muraki doucement.

Il s'était réveillé très tôt. Le corps bien fatigué mais l'esprit en paix pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Son bel amant était toujours contre lui, effondré de fatigue dans ses bras. Il repensa à la journée précédente et eut un rire intérieur, il s'était levé avant l'aube pour sa promenade habituelle sans but réel, toujours autant déprimé, pour la voir s'achever dans un des orgasmes les plus puissants qu'il ait jamais connu avec un gaijin dont il ne savait pas grand chose de plus. Il bougea un peu pour assouplir ses muscles, puis se remit à penser au pendentif et aux événements qui l'avaient amené dans cette chambre.

D'abord ce marin mort dont le nom évoquait les Druides, ensuite ce bijou dont la magie l'avait presque appelée, enfin ce Myrdhyn, capable de transformer réellement son apparence malgré un kekkai extrêmement puissant, capable de passion sauvage lorsqu'il se laissait aller au plaisir, beaucoup de questions sans réponses en rapport avec les anciens Celtes. Muraki n'avait pas été capable d'en comprendre plus. Mais son interlocuteur était puissant et subtil, s'il voulait des réponses, il allait devoir se montrer vigilant pour ne pas se laisser manipuler.

Il regarda de nouveau l'étranger qui dormait toujours. Des cheveux noirs de jais, des paupières pâles prolongées de longs cils, un nez fin séparant de hautes pommettes, un visage purement aristocratique, un corps de chat collé contre lui comme pour ne pas perdre une once de sa chaleur, finalement, s'il n'obtenait pas toutes les informations qu'il souhaitait, il avait quand même obtenu quelque chose de merveilleux de cette rencontre et il était prêt à beaucoup d'efforts pour recommencer très vite.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à sommeiller de nouveau. Il fut réveillé un peu plus tard lorsque l'homme dans ses bras bougea un peu. Il ne réagit pas pour lui faire croire qu'il dormait, il voulait voir comment il allait réagir mais ce fut dur lorsqu'une main lui effleura le torse. Mmm son amant avait l'air satisfait du spectacle, à travers ses cils entrouverts, il le vit le dévorer des yeux, réveillant l'intérêt physique de Muraki qui ne put résister et ouvrit les yeux pour lui poser la question qui le démangeait depuis qu'il l'avait entendu parler de son retour chez lui.

- Tu… Tu m'as entendu ? fit l'Ankou en se redressant sur ses coudes après s'être mis à plat ventre.

Il baissa la tête un instant en se mordillant la lèvre avant de la secouer doucement en riant, éludant le sujet :

- Question stupide… Bah… C'est idiot, en fait… Je dois être porté disparu alors que je suis en agréable compagnie. Si ça se sait, je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mais je ne le regrette pas… pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure en le fixant de son regard enjoué.

Il avança doucement jusqu'à déposer un baiser fugace sur les lèvres de Muraki et effleura légèrement du doigt l'une des morsures :

- Tu as mal ? Je me suis montré un peu trop… enthousiaste, je crois… Et tu es lent à cicatriser. Je peux te soigner, si tu veux. Il faut juste que j'aille chercher ce dont j'ai besoin dehors.

- Je crois que la guérison peut attendre un peu, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes encore, répondit Muraki en lui prenant la main pour lui embrasser délicatement les doigts.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, profitant de cet instant de calme et de tendresse, parfaitement conscient de sa rareté même sans connaître leurs vies respectives.

- Si tu as peur de tes supérieurs, vue ta puissance, je crois que nous, Japonais, pouvons être très inquiets, ne crois-tu pas ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Qu'un magicien aussi puissant pouvait avoir peur de ses supérieurs paraissait bien improbable au docteur, ce devait encore être une pirouette de la part du gaijin. Un mystère de plus à éclaircir pour plus tard…

- Tu es si pressé de quitter ce lit ? rajouta-t-il en faisant descendre la main de Myrdhyn vers son bas-ventre pour lui montrer l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Le jeune homme le laissa le guider et constata effectivement que son interlocuteur était en forme. Il eut un sourire carnassier et doucement, il se saisit du membre qu'il commença à flatter délicatement, soufflant pendant ce temps sur la poitrine qui se contractait. Il vit avec plaisir Muraki frissonner et après quelques va-et-vient, il le relâcha pour caresser une cuisse d'albâtre, jouant sur la frustration de son vis-à-vis, sans même le quitter de son regard séducteur. Oh, il aimait voir le feu brûler dans cette prunelle argentée, ses traits fins trahir ce qu'il ressentait et cette bouche sensuelle s'entrouvrir alors qu'il mordillait ses lèvres. Il se redressa lentement, en une ondulation souple, prenant appui sur sa main posée entre ses genoux largement écartés. Il murmura avec un ton faussement ingénu :

- Oh… Est-ce moi qui te mets dans un tel état ? J'en suis flatté… surtout venant de quelqu'un comme toi. Tu as su me bloquer ici et ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Sans compter que je sens que tu sais faire beaucoup plus de choses que ces broutilles… Parce qu'avec ce monstre qui est apparu au-dessus de toi, brrr… C'était une invocation ?

Sa main remonta paresseusement sur sa poitrine, titillant avec application les mamelons qui s'érigèrent rapidement, avant de redescendre le long d'un flanc, de faire son chemin vers le nombril et d'aller plus bas pour s'emparer de la virilité du Japonais. Il n'avait même pas rougi, se contentant de le fixer avec de plus en plus d'insolence.

- Tu aimes ce que je te fais ? souffla-t-il en se penchant sur le ventre pour y déposer un baiser à peine perceptible.

- AAAAAAAH ! fut la seule réponse de Muraki

Comment quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais bénéficié d'une fellation pouvait-il avoir un toucher aussi léger ? aussi sensuel ? aussi affolant ? Il se cambra en arrière sous l'effet d'une caresse plus prolongée sur son abdomen. Ce démon savait où trouver les points sensibles de son corps. Il se redressa pour l'attraper aux épaules et le coller contre lui dans un baiser passionné, lui dévorer la bouche pour lui rendre le feu que l'étranger lui créait dans le bas-ventre. Ils s'engagèrent dans un combat de langues inconsciemment violent, l'un ne voulant pas céder devant l'autre, pour savoir lequel dominerait. Pendant ce temps, Myrdhyn n'avait pas lâché le sexe du docteur et continuait à le stimuler langoureusement. Sous l'effet de ces caresses, Muraki se cambra et leurs bassins se rencontrèrent virilité contre virilité, la délicieuse friction provoqua un gémissement simultané et le baiser se termina lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux en manque d'oxygène. Il n'en pouvait plus, le brun le rendait fou de désir, il glissa ses mains sur un torse fin et musclé pinçant au passage deux tétons roses pâles et prit à son tour la virilité de son amant pour lui rendre un peu des sensations qu'il ressentait.

Myrdhyn serra les dents et se retint de justesse de crier. Sa peau recommençait à le brûler et son bas-ventre menaçait de s'embraser sans aucun contrôle à tout moment. Ce Japonais essayait bel et bien de retourner la situation mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il était beaucoup moins fatigué, cette fois-ci. Il le prit d'un bras par la taille alors que son autre main continuait sa caresse torturante. Ils avaient tous deux le souffle court et même ainsi, c'était un duel pour savoir qui dominerait l'autre. La cadence s'intensifia et Muraki tenta de le faire basculer en arrière, en vain. Il tint bon, fermement campé sur ses genoux et il le provoqua une nouvelle fois en l'embrassant, s'affrontant encore longuement. Sa main libre caressait une hanche fine, accentuant peu à peu ses frôlements, pour finir par l'empoigner avec force. Leurs mouvements simultanés s'accélérèrent et ils finirent par se délivrer ensemble, en même temps, dans un cri libérateur. Myrdhyn, aussi haletant que Muraki, le regarda d'un air farouche, très satisfait de lui-même : il n'avait pas cédé et il lui tiendrait encore tête s'il le fallait. Il déposa un baiser léger dans son cou, puis sur ses lèvres et murmura :

- Je pense qu'il est plus que temps de manger un morceau. Je suis affamé.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte du docteur avec fermeté et sortit du lit d'un mouvement félin. Son expression se durcit un instant et il demanda, sur un ton ironique :

- J'ai aussi besoin de me rafraîchir. Y a-t-il une salle de bains et ai-je le droit d'y aller seul ? Ou faut-il que je me débrouille avec les moyens du bord, ici, dans cette chambre ?

Muraki peinait à reprendre son souffle, ce démon aux yeux verts lui faisait un effet impensable. Pour la première fois, il répugnait à se séparer d'un amant, cette peau aussi pâle que la sienne était une vraie drogue. Mais il commençait lui aussi à sentir la faim.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire par te débrouiller seul, répondit-il l'œil brillant devant le spectacle que lui offrait le gaijin, mais il y a une salle d'eau complète, je crois, au bout du couloir, je prépare un en-cas et je t'y rejoins.

Il vit Myrdhyn s'éloigner le sourire aux lèvres, ondulant des hanches et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant les provocations très sensuelles de ce dernier. Il se leva et constata que ces vêtements n'étaient pas en état d'être portés de nouveau, heureusement qu'il était déjà venu dans cette maison, il alla chercher une robe d'intérieure en soie qu'il avait laissée là lors d'un de ces précédents séjours. Il en prit une pour son hôte, même s'il se demandait s'il la mettrait et retourna en cuisine préparer un plateau froid avant de le rejoindre pour un bain réparateur… Après la séance de ce matin, il lui faudrait jouer fin pour obtenir quelques réponses. L'étranger ne connaissait pas les invocations permettant de maîtriser les monstres, ni les boucliers apparemment, il avait quelques atouts non négligeables, il se concentra sur le kekkai protégeant le bijou pour le renforcer en le liant à un dragon que lui seul savait faire obéir, il renforça le bouclier les isolant dans cette maison et se prépara à rejoindre son bel amant.

Pendant ce temps, l'invité forcé regardait l'installation, un peu dépassé. Un bac de douche ou une baignoire lui aurait aussi bien convenu. Tous ces accessoires ne lui disaient pas grand-chose. Un tabouret dans la douche ? C'était pour les invalides ? Et l'espèce de baquet à côté, il servait à quoi au juste ? Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit des serviettes à côté de tout un choix d'articles pour s'étriller le corps comme il le fallait. Myrdhyn eut un doute affreux : c'était bien une salle de bains, n'est-ce pas ? Pas une salle des tortures déguisée ?

Il secoua la tête vivement pour se remettre les idées en place et pendant qu'il choisissait un gel douche, il sentit comme un malaise. Il se rattrapa au mur de justesse et s'obligea à respirer profondément. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi cet étourdissement ? Il se concentra un bref instant et finit par comprendre : le bouclier… Ce satané bouclier avait été renforcé et de plus, il percevait moins bien le pendentif. Comme il avait recréé un lien avec ce dernier, la rupture brutale de cette connexion l'avait incommodée… Et le bouclier menaçait de lui aspirer ses forces s'il n'y prenait pas garde. Il allait devoir se protéger et vite, avant de perdre toutes ses capacités… Cet enfermement lui rappelait un peu trop vivement son emprisonnement dans la tour d'air créée par Viviane… Episode qui s'était mal fini pour lui…

Il releva la tête, prit d'une main peu sûre le flacon et s'avança vers la douche, se réajustant à sa condition. Il fit couler l'eau, glaciale, ce qui eut pour effet de lui éclaircir les idées tout en purifiant son corps des traces de ses ébats. Il se savonna doucement, passant ses mains sur son corps nu en une caresse douce, frottant un peu plus là où c'était nécessaire, ne négligeant aucun recoin. Il leva la tête pour offrir son visage à l'onde régénératrice et doucement, sans aucune manifestation aucune, il se mit en transe. Cela ne durerait que quelques secondes mais cette durée serait largement suffisante pour ce qu'il avait à faire. L'eau qui s'écoulait le long de sa peau, s'immobilisa puis se mit à dessiner des arabesques sur son corps immobile, ondoyant autour de lui, lui redonnant des forces et l'immunisant peu à peu contre la magie invasive qui l'affaiblissait. Ce Muraki était très puissant, il devait le reconnaître. Peu de personnes avaient pu le mettre dans une telle détresse et sa méconnaissance de la tradition orientale n'aidait absolument pas. Il songeait encore au monstre qu'il avait vu… Il était certain que c'était une invocation et elle devait être d'un ordre mental. Il eut un profond soupir de bien-être lorsqu'il se sentit de nouveau en possession de la plupart de ses moyens et il revint au présent, s'appuyant des deux mains contre le mur, baissant la tête, laissant sa nuque à découvert, les yeux fermés.

- Je vois que tu as découvert la douche… glissa l'argenté lui glissant ses mains autour de la taille. Il faudra m'expliquer comment tu t'es rechargé en énergie aussi vite. Si tu allais m'attendre dans le bain pendant que je me nettoie, nous pourrions en parler plus relaxé.

Le brun le regarda étonné, il en profita pour lui taquiner la nuque avec quelques petits baisers légers. Comme il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre de quoi il parlait, Muraki se décida à remplir lui-même le bassin, il parfuma l'eau avec des sels de bain Omuro, les fleurs de cerisier embaumèrent la pièce rapidement pendant que la vapeur d'eau commençait à troubler l'air autour d'eux. Il invita son compagnon à se glisser dans l'eau chaude pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la douche pour se nettoyer.

Il posa sa robe en soie sur un portant en bois précieux, ses lunettes sur l'étagère au-dessus, et commença à se laver à son tour. Myrdhyn s'était allongé très lentement dans la vasque, les yeux mi-clos, assommé par la chaleur ou pour mieux le regarder ? Il étendit ses bras pour mieux mettre en valeur son torse puissant et tourna sur lui-même pour mieux offrir tout son corps à l'eau bienfaisante tout en surveillant les réactions de son invité du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci le dévorait littéralement des yeux, il semblait beaucoup moins timide pour montrer son envie que lors de leur premier contact.

Muraki se sentit prêt pour l'approcher de nouveau et s'approcha du bain à son tour.

- Fais-moi un peu de place, ce bassin nous permet de profiter des bienfaits de la relaxation côte à côte, à moins que tu ne préfères que je te prenne dans mes bras comme je suis le plus grand, ajouta-t-il ironique.

A ces mots, le brun qui s'était étalé dans l'eau ramassa immédiatement ses jambes pour lui permettre de s'allonger à coté de lui. Il était bien, peut-être légèrement ébouillanté puisque après tout, il n'avait guère l'habitude de se baigner dans une eau aussi chaude, sans même parler du choc thermique qu'il avait expérimenté. Le doux parfum des sels le détendait, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Il ne devait pas endormir sa vigilance, sinon dormir tout court. Et il connaissait un excellent moyen de rester éveillé. Il regarda Muraki entrer dans le baquet, son corps viril s'immergeant lentement et il sentit une vague de chaleur plus puissante lui remonter dans les reins. Il eut presque envie de faire taire son orgueil masculin pour le rejoindre et le laisser mener la barque. Il se ressaisit à temps mais ne put s'empêcher de toucher son torse pour le frôler encore une fois et de poser sa tête sur son épaule, avec naturel. Il lui souffla délicatement dans le cou en riant doucement, s'amusant avec les mèches blanches trempées. Ils avaient presque l'air d'un couple normal et pourtant ! Il prit sa main puissante dans la sienne, plus fine, et les compara avant de remarquer :

- Je crois que tu as des choses à me dire… Et il vaudrait mieux en profiter tant que nous sommes encore suffisamment lucides…

Après leurs exploits de la soirée précédente, la chaleur du bain était une bénédiction pour les muscles endoloris de Muraki. Il se glissa dans l'eau et allongea son grand corps dans l'espace que son compagnon lui laissait avec délices. La détente ne dura pas quand le brun se colla littéralement contre lui, échauffant de nouveau ses sens rien que par sa présence un peu trop proche. Quand il glissa sa tête dans sa nuque, quand il lui prit la main, le docteur ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce gaijin n'était vraiment pas pudique par rapport à ceux qu'il avait pu connaître même s'ils étaient peu nombreux. En l'entendant, il ne put retenir un rire de gorge, profond et sensuel, il n'était pas le seul à être échauffé par la situation. Il entremêla leurs doigts et glissa dans l'oreille de Myrdhyn :

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Pourquoi j'ai eu envie de t'enlever dans cette ruelle à l'écart ? Pourquoi j'ai eu envie de t'explorer de plus près ? Ou comment j'ai fait pour y arriver malgré ta puissance, même si tu étais manifestement distrait ? Ou veux-tu me dire à ton tour ce que tu faisais dans ce port du Japon si loin de ta Bretagne natale ? Ou pourquoi tu n'avais jamais bénéficié d'une fellation de la part de tes amants précédents, mon beau sauvage ? rajouta-t-il en se léchant délicatement les lèvres pour montrer combien il avait apprécié lui donner ce plaisir.

S'il avait fondu au petit rire de Muraki, il avait vite déchanté. Il avait commencé par blêmir alors que l'agacement montait déjà durant la moitié de son discours. Non mais il pouvait le traiter d'incompétent et d'idiot tout juste bon à être pris tant qu'il y était ! Il se détacha brutalement et se força à lui cacher son expression énervée. Puis avec la fin de sa réponse, ce fut le bouquet alors qu'il arborait une teinte pivoine qui n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur de l'eau et il lui tourna le dos brusquement. Mais… mais ça ne le regardait pas, ça ! Il rétorqua, d'un ton coupant :

- Je n'étais pas distrait, je n'avais pas à me mettre sur mes gardes, c'est différent. Et tu as eu énormément de chance que j'étais fatigué lorsque tu m'as traîtreusement assommé. Les très rares individus qui ont eu barre sur moi s'en sont mordus les doigts. Quant à ma vie privée, cela ne te regarde pas.

Il se passa une main dans sa chevelure, rejetant ses mèches rebelles en arrière, avant de siffler entre ses dents :

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te céder. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es vraiment, à part que tu es Japonais, que tu as un bon coup de rein et que tu maîtrises plutôt bien la magie. D'ailleurs, tu as bien dû l'apprendre quelque part, cette magie, non ? Ne me dis pas que c'est naturel, je ne te croirais pas, ajouta-t-il en se retournant.

Il se planta à genoux à côté de lui et posa son index sur sa poitrine, en le fixant droit dans les yeux :

- Qui es-tu vraiment, Muraki Kazutaka ? Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Et pourquoi moi ? C'était l'exotisme que tu recherchais ? Mes secrets, peut-être… Humm… Ou alors mes connaissances en plus de réponses à tes questions vaines ? Parce que je suppose que tu n'as guère envie que je prédise ton avenir ou te tire les cartes ou te sacrifie un animal quelconque… Que veux-tu de moi exactement ?

Cette fois, le docteur éclata franchement de rire, son amant de la nuit n'osait tout simplement pas avouer sa peur, et il virait franchement à la mauvaise foi.

- Le Japon a la réputation d'être sûr, mais je n'ai pas eu à t'assommer pour te faire tomber dans mes bras. Tu étais si absorbé dans la contemplation de ce triskel que tu ne m'as même pas senti derrière toi et je n'ai pas eu à forcer le sort que j'ai utilisé pour t'endormir. Quant à ta vie privée passée, elle ne me regarde pas si tu ne veux pas en parler mais je regrette juste qu'elle ait eu certains manques, que tu te sois privé de certains plaisirs jusque-là…

Il posa ses deux mains délicatement sur le visage du brun pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, juste un…

- Tu es en tout cas charmant de reconnaître mes talents au lit.

Il ramena son amant interloqué contre lui avant de rajouter :

- Je ne suis pas un secret, je suis médecin… quand je t'ai rencontré, je venais de passer la matinée au dispensaire ou je consulte en ce moment. Je n'ai pas besoin d'exotisme, j'en ai eu assez récemment dans ma vie, soupira-t-il.

Après un instant de réflexion sur les drames qui s'étaient déroulés six mois plus tôt, il reprit :

- Est-ce si incroyable que j'ai simplement voulu en savoir plus sur un gaijin qui sortait d'un commissariat japonais en utilisant la magie pour vieillir son apparence ? Pourtant il y avait beaucoup de ça, tu sais, de la simple curiosité… Ajoute à cela la découverte d'un amant remarquable et voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir sans savoir qui tu es.

Pendant ce monologue, il caressait machinalement Myrdhyn, perdu dans ses souvenirs, il se demandait comment cet étranger allait le transformer, comment il pourrait continuer sa quête du Shinigami aux yeux d'améthyste qu'il n'avait pas encore possédé. Il sentait une connexion entre le brun, Tsuzuki et lui, ils étaient tous les trois des Descendants des Ténèbres…

Myrdhyn se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le soupir d'aise sous la caresse alors que son esprit se révoltait contre ce corps désobéissant. Muraki semblait l'avoir momentanément oublié et il s'agita pour le faire revenir à lui. Il avait l'impression d'être traité comme un gamin, mais c'était facile pour ce soi-disant médecin ! Pour qui est-ce qu'il le prenait ? Même les rigolos de l'Enma-Cho n'avaient pas perçu sa véritable apparence, et encore moins sa magie ! Il n'était pas idiot, non plus. Ses yeux verts se mirent à étinceler de ruse et il répondit doucement :

- Oh… De la simple curiosité, hein ? Et c'est donc pour cette raison que tu me retiens ici, dans cette maison qui ne t'appartient pas, avec ce bouclier pour être bien sûr que je ne te fausse pas compagnie… J'admire ta confiance en toi. Et ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, s'il te plaît, ça m'énerve. Un simple médecin ne pouvait deviner que mon apparence était faussée. Tu as perçu ma puissance, dis-tu, et tu utilises la magie. Un homme normal en est tout à fait incapable. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé « fils de démon » et c'est quoi les Descendants de je ne sais quoi ? En fait, je suis certain que tu as une idée derrière la tête et savoir qui je suis n'est qu'une infime partie de l'iceberg.

Il se mit une nouvelle fois à effleurer le torse, descendit d'un mouvement séducteur le long des flancs de Muraki et sa voix se fit onctueuse, toute de velours où se cachaient les épines :

- Et puis, vois-tu, je ne saisis pas où tu aurais pu trouver la représentation de ce triskel en particulier… Parce qu'il y en a des milliers très différents les uns des autres et je trouve très étrange que ce soit justement celui-là que tu aies utilisé… Une signification particulière chère à tes yeux ? Et en parlant de tes yeux… Ton œil droit… Il n'est guère naturel, pour quelqu'un qui se dit sans secret… Hmm… Tu te l'es fait greffer pour utiliser ses propriétés, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais donc que je n'avais rien remarqué pendant que nous étions unis ? Tu me caches la vraie raison pour laquelle tu me retiens ici… et je n'aime pas ça. De quel côté de la barrière es-tu donc ? Est-ce par intérêt personnel, juste pour le plaisir, ou cherches-tu le pouvoir partout où tu pourrais en acquérir ? Pourtant, tu devrais savoir que le pouvoir est bien éphémère en ce monde…

Son visage s'assombrit brusquement et il baissa la tête, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur le Japonais alors que sa main s'égarait volontairement sur des cuisses puissantes et harmonieuses. Il frissonna longuement et se replia d'instinct sur lui-même. Il concéda seulement dans un souffle quelques instants après :

- Je te remercie simplement pour m'avoir montré certaines choses… Mes… mes anciens amants n'étaient pas tous du genre délicat et… enfin voilà, quoi. Sans compter que bien souvent, les conditions n'étaient pas franchement terribles et la tendresse n'était bien souvent qu'une illusion… Je ne préfère plus en parler, c'est du passé et j'en ai jeté les cendres à la mer pour oublier depuis longtemps.

- Shhh… Laissons-les donc reposer au fond de l'eau alors, dit doucement Muraki en lui caressant la joue. Mais je ne veux que ton plaisir et le mien, alors s'il te plaît, fais-moi au moins confiance pour cela…

Myrdhyn venait de lui révéler un aspect de son personnage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ; être utilisé pour sa beauté, son savoir ou sa puissance, ou les trois à la fois. Les peurs de son compagnon s'expliquaient plus facilement maintenant. Ils avaient finalement beaucoup de points communs.

- Mon œil droit à été crevé il y a bien longtemps par mon demi-frère lorsqu'il a tenté de me tuer après qu'il ait assassiné mes parents. Disons que les années qui ont suivi font partie d'un passé que j'ai un peu envie d'envoyer au fond de la mer moi aussi… même si je ne regrette pas de m'être intéressé à la magie pendant cette période puisque j'ai pu te connaître.

Sa main se déplaçait lentement le long du corps de son compagnon, le caressant lentement, dégustant l'instant.

- Tu ne crois pas que je sois médecin pourtant nous le sommes depuis de nombreuses générations chez les Muraki. Médecins, riches et reconnus même si mon grand-père était plutôt diabolique qu'autre chose. Il était très proche des militaires avant la guerre, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de t'en dire plus. Il a beaucoup étudié un Shinigami aux yeux d'améthyste que tu dois connaître. C'est comme ça qu'il a décelé l'ADN de démon de Tsuzuki et c'est sans doute grâce à lui que j'ai moi aussi ce sang qui coule dans mes veines. Et que j'ai pu me fabriquer par la suite cet œil artificiel et étudier la magie…

Il repartit dans ses pensées, sur toutes ses années d'expérimentations sur lui-même et ses innombrables victimes. Il n'avait pas de remords… Oh pas par égoïsme, non juste pour s'éviter une perte de temps, il ne pouvait tout simplement rien changer à ce qu'il avait été.

Myrdhyn avait grimacé à l'évocation du truc mangeur de gâteaux et il se redressa lentement pour observer le visage du médecin. Il lui semblait encore plus étrange, avec un certain côté assez effrayant mais qui l'excitait. On lui avait répété depuis qu'il avait eu l'âge de porter une épée qu'il jouait trop souvent avec le feu. Il tendit sa main droite pour lui caresser la joue avant de s'approcher davantage, se dressant sur ses genoux, prenant appui sur le bord du bassin pour poser son front contre celui de Muraki. Il aurait pu aller explorer son passé, il en avait largement la force, sans parler de leur situation barbotante, mais il ne le fit pas, par respect envers le Japonais. Il voulait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, il voulait croire en sa sincérité, ne serait-ce qu'un peu… Des années qu'il était sur ses gardes, qu'il mordait tous ceux qui l'approchaient, qu'il se montrait plus exécrable que n'importe quelle harpie… Et Muraki était pareil, d'une certaine façon, planqué derrière sa façade bien policée que personne n'avait tenté d'arracher, trop content de l'image qu'elle renvoyait…

- Ta magie est très puissante, tu sais… tellement que tu as failli me faire très mal, tout à l'heure en renforçant ton bouclier… Mais tu ne pouvais pas le savoir et heureusement que je sais comment gérer ce genre de soucis, murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Il déposa un petit baiser coquin sur le nez, posa une main sur sa nuque pour la masser et reprit :

- Laisse le passé là où il est, n'y pense plus. Ce qui a pu t'arriver encore récemment ne doit pas te laisser à l'ombre de ta vie. Laisse la lumière venir t'éclairer la route et te remettre en marche. Tu en seras plus grand et plus fort, comme un chêne. Le Destin est une chose de très difficile à contrer, j'en sais quelque chose…

Il l'embrassa tendrement et ajouta alors qu'il sentait les mains de Muraki enlacer sa taille :

- Par contre, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu connaisses l'Autre Monde et les Shinigamis de ton pays… Là, je dois dire que je suis bluffé. Aucun mortel vivant ne devrait en connaître l'existence… Mais peut-être est-ce à cause de ce que tu portes en toi… ? Cela expliquerait ta capacité à voir au-delà des apparences aussi…

Son regard perçant eut une brève lueur de tristesse avant qu'il ne remarque, comme pour lui-même :

- Tu dois te sentir très proche de ce Tzu… enfin du mangeur de gâteaux… Tu as cette flamme dans les yeux, comme s'il était tout ton centre d'intérêt. Si je n'étais pas là avec toi et si on n'avait pas couchés ensemble, j'aurais pu jurer que vous étiez amants. Mais peut-être n'es-tu pas un parangon de fidélité ? Comme si cela me regardait ou avait une quelconque importance à mes yeux…

Il lui dédia un magnifique sourire et secoua la tête en riant doucement :

- Oublie ça. La faim me fait tourner la tête… Ça doit faire plus de vingt-quatre heures que je n'ai rien avalé, mais ce n'est pas non plus capital. Je veux profiter de ces instants de paix avant d'affronter l'ennui et les soucis qui m'attendent. Enfin, si tu le veux bien… Je suis ton prisonnier, après tout…

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau, de façon plus exigeante alors qu'une main vagabonde venait de déserter la nuque pour effleurer une épaule sans défense, puis des côtes à découvert avant de prendre possession du creux des reins. Il cessa le baiser et recommença à le regarder droit dans les yeux, une lueur taquine brillant dans son regard vert alors qu'il se mettait à le chatouiller avec espièglerie.

Muraki l'avait écouté parler avec attention, notant tous les petits indices qu'il lui donnait à travers ces bavardages qui partaient dans tous les sens. L'étranger était puissant, subtil et sauvage, il apprécia ses compliments sur ses talents, fut presque touché par sa réflexion sur Tsuzuki… si seulement ils avaient été amants… au lieu de vivre une dernière rencontre aussi violente… mais il était tellement obnubilé par sa volonté de torturer Saki tant qu'il le pouvait. Il fut assez violemment sorti de ses pensées morbides lorsque l'étranger se mit à lui chatouiller le ventre comme un vrai gamin. Résistant au fou rire qui le menaçait, il guetta le bon moment et glissa subitement ses mains derrière les épaules de Myrdhyn en le retournant dans le bain.

- La faim te fait oublier tes manières ou c'est ton état naturel que tu me montres ? demanda-t-il en se collant au brun de tout son long montrant lui aussi une très grande souplesse.

Il l'embrassa passionnément pendant plusieurs minutes en le gardant contre lui. Il décida de se montrer lui aussi taquin et se recula doucement, caressant au passage les lèvres du gaijin avec sa langue. Il se mit à genoux et rajouta :

- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs d'autant plus qu'il m'a semblé t'entendre dire que tu avais un peu d'appétit, juste avant que tu cherches à me faire perdre mon sang-froid en me chatouillant.

Il lui tendit le bras pour inciter Myrdhyn à le suivre et se leva pour sortir du bain. Il attrapa des serviettes dont il les couvrit avant de l'aider à passer la robe qu'il lui avait amenée. Il s'habilla à son tour et prit le chemin de la cuisine pour faire réchauffer le repas.

- Et quand tu auras l'estomac un peu rempli tu seras peut-être plus d'humeur à m'en dire un peu plus sur toi à ton tour, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour juger des réactions de son interlocuteur, il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur son amant mais ne voulait pas le forcer, sentant bien qu'il ne ferait que le braquer.

Myrdhyn le suivit avec joie, soulagé de pouvoir enfin régler son problème de famine. Parce que les bisous, les caresses et le blabla, c'était bien, mais bon, il y avait la nourriture aussi ! Comment le corps pourrait tenir une telle dépense d'énergie sans que de temps en temps, on prenne le temps de se restaurer ? D'ailleurs, il se fichait un peu de savoir ce qu'il allait manger, du moment que ça soit comestible… Il se sentait même capable d'avaler un éléphant ou même les gâteaux du truc aux yeux mauves. Il regarda attentivement Muraki préparer un plateau avec soin, essayant de contenir les plaintes d'un estomac à l'agonie. Il n'avait franchement plus l'habitude de jeûner et ça s'entendait. Il rougit d'embarras et eut un petit rire gêné.

Il se reperdit dans la contemplation des gestes précis et doux du médecin et peu à peu, plongea dans ses pensées. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux de pouvoir se déplacer en relative liberté et de ne pas être resté attaché trop longtemps sur le lit. Seulement, il ne savait toujours pas à quoi était due sa présence en ces lieux, à part pour ses fesses et le soi-disant mystère qu'il dégageait. Quant à parler de lui, cela, Muraki pouvait toujours compter dessus. Il n'y avait rien à savoir. Mais il sentait bien que s'il le laissait mener la barque, il finirait par craquer, comme avec ses élèves, et il ne voulait pas renouveler cette erreur. Il allait devoir prendre les choses en mains… et de façon radicale. Muraki était trop confiant en lui-même et il le sous-estimait. Il pensait donc ne rien avoir à redouter de lui ? S'il savait… A trop calculer, il oubliait l'essentiel : l'instinct.

Il le suivit par automatisme et eut la surprise de voir qu'il voulait manger sur le balcon. Pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait guère son mot à dire de toute façon. Il tourna le dos à Muraki et avança un peu. Il apprécia aussitôt la brise infime qui lui caressait le visage et lui redonnait des forces, la terre et ses odeurs d'humus et de mousse qui lui rappelaient sa chère forêt, les arbres qui semblaient lui murmurer tout bas que tout irait bien… Mais il avait aussi cette sensation désagréable qui faisait pression sur son corps, qui semblait vouloir lui aspirer la moindre once d'énergie, lui arracher de ses veines la magie qui y coulait et il comprit que le bouclier n'était pas très loin. Pour son propre intérêt, il devait donc s'en éloigner avant d'avoir une faiblesse qui le remettrait totalement à la merci du Japonais.

Il recula lentement, un pas après l'autre, comme un animal sentant un piège, l'expression tendue et contrariée. Trop puissante, trop dangereuse, cette clôture qui le retenait prisonnier. Il heurta brutalement un corps et il se retourna violemment, arborant aussitôt un masque enjoué. Il décocha son sourire innocent et enjôleur avant de se précipiter vers la table en lançant :

- Je peux te donner un coup de main ? Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Oh ! Euh… Tu n'as pas de fourchette, plutôt ? Les baguettes, ce n'est pas mon truc… Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim !

Muraki le regarda faire avec un petit sourire intérieur. Un grand enfant ! Vraiment ! Mais qui a quel âge ? Pour être aussi puissant, il devait être très âgé. Il semblait aussi en communion avec le peu de nature auquel il avait accès, rien qu'en le voyant respirer cela se voyait. Mais heureusement que le bouclier fonctionnait encore. En tout cas, il avait vraiment faim.

- J'ai fait réchauffer un peu de soupe Miso accompagnée de riz, si tu ne peux pas utiliser les baguettes, sers-toi de la cuillère, j'ai aussi fait du thé, j'en bois beaucoup moi-même.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir et continua la conversation.

- Alors tu es originaire de Bretagne toi aussi ? Comme ce marin mort ? Oui, tu es étonné que je te parle de lui, mais je te l'ai dit, je suis bien médecin et comme je passais sur le port on m'a appelé pour constater le décès et ses causes. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est bien mort de manière accidentelle, il avait trop bu et a dû tomber dans l'eau en voulant rejoindre son bateau. Et pour commencer si tu faisais comme moi, si tu me donnais ton vrai nom ? Après la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble ce serait plus agréable de nous appeler par notre véritable identité et ça me donnerait peut-être un argument pour alléger cette barrière qui te gène tant…

Les yeux verts se mirent à flamboyer, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de très offensant mais il resta d'un calme absolu. Si l'étranger avait pu franchir son kekkai, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps et le docteur ne voulait pas laisser partir une aussi belle proie sans avoir quelques informations lui permettant de le retrouver s'il en avait le désir. Et puis ces quelques recherches précédentes sur la magie des Celtes lui avaient montré leur immense savoir et sa curiosité naturelle s'était réveillée. Il voulait faire profil bas pendant quelques temps avant de remettre sur pieds un plan d'attaque pour posséder cette fois le cœur de Tsuzuki et ce gaijin lui offrait une diversion de choix, un amant magnifique, un magicien puissant venu d'un autre pays, tout pour satisfaire son immense soif de connaissance.

L'Ankou fit la moue avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, son regard se perdant sur la vue maritime. Un sourire nostalgique avant de revenir à son bol de soupe, d'apprécier le liquide chaud au goût assez curieux mais pas désagréable du tout puis de relever les yeux sur le Japonais, sans taquinerie aucune dans le regard :

- Ma mère m'a appelé Myrdhyn lors de ma venue au monde et au travail, je suis Emrys. Ni plus, ni moins. Et je ne suis pas originaire de la Bretagne… ou plutôt de cette région de France dénommée Bretagne aujourd'hui. Libre à toi de me croire ou non.

J- 'ai parfaitement senti ton nom alors, ou du moins ton premier nom… Enfin peu importe, je voulais juste ne pas commettre d'erreur mais c'est déjà un honneur pour moi que tu m'aies laissé t'appeler par celui que t'a donné ta mère.

Muraki se laissa aussi aller à un peu brin de nostalgie en pensant à la sienne, souvenirs mêlés de colère, celle-ci ayant bien joué avec lui.

- Ainsi tu n'es pas originaire de Bretagne, mais tu viens d'un pays bordé par la mer, tes yeux ne trompent pas quand tu la regardes. Tu es aussi très âgé j'en suis sûr, peut-être même plus que Tatsumi, cela explique certainement la brutalité de tes amants précédents, l'époque était bien plus trouble.

Myrdhyn haussa un sourcil circonspect et lança :

- A t'entendre, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement rabougri ou momifié ! Mon âge n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Ce n'est pas ce qui fait la sagesse, ni la puissance. J'en ai une preuve éclatante devant moi. Il y a d'ailleurs une question qui me taraude : d'où te vient cette fascination pour le blanc ? Et cette rancœur que je sens émerger de toi par moment, même si tu n'en es pas conscient ? Ta famille ? Ton demi-frère ?

Il jouait avec le feu, il le savait. Mais il avait décidé de se montrer plus ferme, plus sérieux que depuis son réveil et il était hors de question de se laisser faire. Du coup, le regard que Myrdhyn posait sur Muraki était calme, vigilant et semblait vouloir fouiller jusqu'au fond de son âme. La tentation d'aller directement à la rencontre de son passé le démangeait de plus en plus mais encore une fois, il s'y refusa.

- Même si tu m'as fait un peu peur en voulant jouer à la momie hier soir, je te trouve bien conservé, tu sais, enfin tu t'en es rendu compte, je pense.

Le gaijin ne voulait pas se découvrir et évitait volontairement certains sujets le concernant. Peu importait, il n'était plus pressé maintenant, il avait mis plusieurs années à mettre certains de ses plans au point, il pouvait attendre que Myrdhyn ne se décide à lui en dire plus de lui-même.

- Quant au fait que je m'habille en blanc, en dehors de l'accord de couleurs avec mes cheveux, tu ne sais peut-être pas que chez nous, c'est la couleur du deuil. Maintenant, je t'ai dit que je voulais, tout comme toi, laisser ce passé derrière moi alors je ne rajouterais pas un mot sur ce sujet.

En disant cela, il le regarda avec insistance pour lui faire comprendre que s'il voulait que Muraki respecte certains aspects de son passé, il devait accepter d'en faire autant.

Myrdhyn ne se laissa guère impressionner. Il en avait vu d'autres : des tordus, des sanguinaires, des fous, des malins et des idiots… Il ne sourcilla même pas, comme si la menace sous-jacente n'était que broutille. Quant on eu une épée sur la gorge lorsqu'on était môme, le reste n'était finalement pas grand-chose. Il répondit sur un ton glacial :

- Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me prendre pour un imbécile. Je sais ce que signifie le blanc chez vous, je ne suis pas si acculturé que j'en ai l'air. Seulement, j'étais intrigué, sans plus. J'ai préféré te poser la question plutôt que d'aller moi-même chercher les réponses, par respect pour toi. Et ta barrière d'énergie ne pourrait absolument rien contre ça. Peut-être même que là se trouverait la solution pour la faire tomber, qui sait ?

Inconsciemment, il avait repris l'attitude agaçante et inabordable qu'il arborait dans son bureau face à ses collègues. Il ne manquait plus que la voix cassante pour compléter le tableau. Sans parler du fauve qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, prêt à prendre le relais si la situation le nécessitait. Ses yeux verts se durcirent, l'épinglant ouvertement.

- Et maintenant je voudrais savoir ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais te servir à quelque chose. Je persiste à penser que tu n'en avais pas qu'à mon corps. Il y a autre chose. Joue franc-jeu !

- Décidément tu as dû être bien souvent manipulé pour ne penser que sous cet angle dès qu'on t'approche…

Très susceptible Myrdhyn. Et très obstiné pour éviter certains sujets. Enfin, maintenant Muraki avait récupéré des forces et son interlocuteur était magnifique aussi colérique et froid. Mmm s'il ne voulait pas parler de lui, ils pouvaient repasser à d'autres activités. Il se pencha et posa sa main sur la sienne, souriant légèrement.

- Si tu veux que je te prouve que j'en veux principalement à ton corps, le lit n'est pas loin et il était très confortable hier soir.

Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas l'objectif principal de Muraki lorsqu'il avait enlevé ce gaijin, il n'était pas de ceux qui ne pouvaient contrôler leurs désirs, mais maintenant qu'il avait goûté aux yeux d'émeraudes il était prêt à recommencer quand celui-ci le voudrait.

Myrdhyn fit tout d'abord le sourd, se contentant de finir sa pitance avec un air de reine outragée. Une fois cela achevé, il s'essuya doucement la bouche, fixant le trentenaire dans les yeux et eut un sourire amusé. Oh… Il croyait pouvoir le faire plier comme ça ? Il se leva avec la grâce d'un léopard et contourna la table jusqu'à se placer à ses côtés, laissant glisser par mégarde un pan de sa robe sur une épaule pâle. Il posa sa main sur le bras, remonta doucement jusqu'à la clavicule, descendit à l'intérieur pour frôler successivement chacun des boutons de rose qui s'érigèrent rapidement à sa caresse experte et finalement grimpa de nouveau pour flatter le visage en une caresse envoûtante. Myrdhyn se pencha légèrement, et s'insinua l'air de rien entre les jambes du Japonais. Il le regarda longuement droit dans les yeux, sans se départir de sa froideur et son sourire se fit plus mauvais encore. Il venait de l'immobiliser, sans même que le bouclier n'ait pu y faire quoi que ce soit. D'un geste violent, il le saisit à la nuque tout en le plaquant contre le dossier de sa chaise et de l'autre main, attrapa sa mâchoire fermement. Il effleura de ses lèvres celles de Muraki avant de chuchoter à son oreille :

- Peut-être que je suis extrêmement méfiant à cause de ce bouclier qui me porte sur les nerfs à toujours vouloir me prendre ma propre énergie… Peut-être est-ce aussi par le fait que tu as beau m'abreuver de belles paroles, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis prisonnier ici… et que tes questions sont plutôt malvenues et orientées… Peut-être est-ce mon expérience et ma raison qui me disent de rester sur mes gardes… Qui sait ?

Il relâcha sa mâchoire et sans prévenir, appuya fortement sur les plaies à vif du docteur qui ne put contenir une grimace de douleur et Myrdhyn haussa un sourcil à peine compatissant :

- L'avantage lorsqu'on rencontre des brutes, c'est qu'on s'endurcit… Tu aurais dû me laisser te soigner lorsque je te l'ai proposé, mon cher…

Il délaissa les plaies pour attraper sa virilité tout en resserrant sa prise sur la nuque afin d'éviter toute tentative de dégagement de son ravisseur. Lentement, avec une délicatesse totalement en contradiction avec son geste précédent, il commença à caresser ce membre qui se réveillait dans sa main et il reprit, toujours aussi bas et menaçant :

- Il y a aussi le fait que tu sois aussi réactif face à la momie que je suis…

Il rapprocha son visage, se faisant légèrement plus velouté dans ses gestes, sans pour autant lâcher prise et il ajouta sensuellement, posant ses lèvres une nouvelle fois sur celles de Muraki entre chaque mot :

- Et si tu me disais où tu as bien pu voir ce triskel que tu as représenté sur la porte ?

Myrdhyn venait de révéler son coté sauvage et une partie de sa puissance. Le médecin s'était senti immobilisé sans avoir perçu d'où était venue la magie qui l'avait fait. Le gaijin avait détourné son attention par un mini strip-tease très sensuel, l'avait plaqué à sa chaise et commencé à parler mais il ne l'avait écouté qu'à moitié pendant qu'une partie de lui-même analysait ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il écouta intérieurement ce que son corps lui disait et comprit le moment où il avait laissé prise à celui qui essayait de le dominer. Le kekkai était toujours actif mais son essence plus mentale avait laissé passer un peu trop d'énergie apportée par l'océan devant eux et le brun en avait profité pour se recharger. Quand celui-ci lui appuya sur les traces de griffures, un gémissement de douleur lui échappa mais il dissocia rapidement sa concentration pour modifier son kekkai pour qu'il absorbe mieux la magie liée aux éléments naturels.

Aaaaaah… un gémissement lui échappa quand ce diable en face de lui commença à le caresser.

Sous l'effet du plaisir qui montait en lui, ses pensées faillirent disparaître complètement dans les frissons qu'il ressentait. Le brun était un monstre de sensualité et d'impudeur et il n'avait qu'envie de toucher encore plus ce corps aussi pâle que le sien. Il sentait lentement son immobilisation disparaître au fur et à mesure que le bouclier agissait mais il ne le montra pas, satisfait de voir son analyse de la situation se confirmer. Il faillit même ne pas entendre la question de son amant qui se décidait enfin à évoquer, même de manière indirecte, le bijou.

- Pourquoi tu me le demandes puisque tu le sais ? Je t'ai senti quand tu as perçu le pendentif, le dragon qui le garde m'a prévenu du lien qui vous unit tous les deux. En tout cas, il doit être important pour toi pour que tu viennes d'aussi loin le chercher dès qu'il est réapparu. Tu ne savais pas que ce marin le portait au cou ? Comment s'appelait-il déjà Yann Duad ? Dru.. ? Druadh ? Comme druides ? rajouta-t-il en penchant la tête tout sourire.

Myrdhyn comprit que son sort flanchait, faute d'être alimenté et il ne pouvait lui-même le maintenir sous peine de s'épuiser. Mais s'il n'y avait plus l'eau, il y avait d'autres éléments… Et ces derniers allaient faire ce dont lui était incapable pour le moment sans se mettre en danger. Ce fut comme une impulsion très légère, imperceptible même, mais il savait que le destin du bouclier serait réglé dans peu de temps. Il fit glisser la robe des épaules de Muraki et tout en se rapprochant davantage pour se coller à lui, mordilla doucement sa nuque en continuant d'échauffer la peau si blanche du Japonais par des caresses lentes, torturantes tantôt sur le ventre, tantôt sur les côtes ou même sur le dos. Il gardait également sa prise sur la virilité du docteur.

- Oh, je vois… Nous avons là un dragon bien fidèle à son maître mais qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il fait… Quant au pendentif… Ce n'est qu'une petite amulette de rien du tout mais sa place n'est pas au Japon, tu devines pourquoi. En fait, il n'a aucune valeur, magiquement parlant, mais il vaut mieux éviter qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains, n'est-ce pas ? Je croyais même qu'il était définitivement hors circuit… fit-il avec une désinvolture calculée.

Il se redressa un peu, écartant les pans de la robe pour laisser le corps nu de Muraki exposé à ses yeux et, comme par inadvertance, posa sa main libre sur l'intérieur de la cuisse d'albâtre. Doucement, il s'agenouilla et remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait d'observer son vis-à-vis. Il sentait les muscles se tendre sous ses frôlements répétés et le Japonais était dans une forme éblouissante. Il esquissa un sourire, mordilla la peau pâle de la cuisse et finit par ajouter, jouant le mélodramatique :

- Me le remettre serait une très sage décision de ta part. Je l'ai maudit et il a tendance à tuer tous ceux qui le tiennent éloigné de son véritable propriétaire, ce qui est bien fâcheux… Il serait dommage que tu y restes… Un si beau trentenaire, quel gâchis…

- Alors je ne crains rien tant que tu ne me quittes pas, répondit le médecin en se redressant sous les yeux interloqués de Myrdhyn. Et plus tu me caresses comme ça, moins j'ai envie de te laisser repartir chez toi, rajouta-t-il.

Il l'attrapa contre lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement et se rouler au sol avec lui. Ce gaijin l'excitait systématiquement depuis tout à l'heure et il voulait parler magie ? Il voulait que Muraki reste de marbre aussi longtemps ? Les nerfs de celui-ci étaient vraiment à fleur de peau et il commençait à ressentir une intense frustration sexuelle qui ne demandait qu'a être satisfaite. Il continua le baiser passionné tout en laissant ses mains courir le long de ce corps parfait, il délaissa enfin ces lèvres si fines pour goûter de nouveau à une nuque souple et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer quand il put parler de nouveau :

- Et puis tu ne dis pas la vérité depuis le début. Ce pendentif a réveillé ma magie qui était endormie depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital quand je l'ai touché, ce n'est pas une amulette de rien du tout, et ta réaction à sa réapparition en est la preuve, je le répète. Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'utiliser. En te sentant utiliser tes dons, je me rends bien compte que nous ne travaillons pas sur les mêmes plans tous les deux, mais tant que tu ne veux pas satisfaire un minimum ma curiosité, je n'ai pas envie de te le rendre…

Soudain Muraki sentit comme une oppression monter dans son corps, là où il touchait le sol, c'était encore diffus mais inquiétant car cela montait en puissance. Il se redressa et attrapa son amant aux épaules :

- Qu'as-tu fais ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui monte de la terre ? Je le sens, ça ne peut que venir de toi. Réponds !


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteurs :**Andarta et Nyannette

**Genre **: Coauteurage donc et crossover qu'on vous laisse découvrir.

**Disclaimer **: L'univers de Yami no Matsuei appartient à Yoko Matsushita, on ne fait que l'emprunter, pour s'amuser sans en tirer de bénéfices pécuniers.

**Avertissement **: NC17.

**Couple**: Pourquoi changer ?

**Note 1 **: Nos plus vifs, plus sincères, plus plats remerciements pour ces informations à Esthezyl qui nous a permis de placer cette fiction dans un très joli port du Japon, vu les photos qu'elle nous a passées.

**Note 2** : De même, Esthezyl, nous te remercions chaleureusement pour avoir fait la bêta des quatre volets de "Fascination". Poutoux!!

_**Fascination**_

**Amitié**

- Qu'as-tu fait ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui monte de la terre ? Je le sens, ça ne peut que venir de toi. Réponds !

Myrdhyn resserra instinctivement les pans de sa robe autour de lui, tout en repliant ses jambes doucement. Il lissa avec application le tissu en soie, gardant le silence durant quelques secondes. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à affronter le regard étincelant du Japonais et eut un sourire moqueur :

- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un… Il m'accusait toujours de tout et n'importe quoi… C'était toujours de ma faute, selon lui…

Il se releva lentement et se planta devant la barrière. Tout en se tournant vers Muraki, il murmura en regardant ses mains :

- Ton bouclier ne résistera plus longtemps, Muraki. Sais-tu seulement qu'on ne peut enfermer un sauvage comme moi sans le rendre fou ou désespéré ? J'ai horreur de me sentir prisonnier. Je te l'ai demandé plusieurs fois et tu ne m'as pas écouté… Pourtant, je serais resté un peu à tes côtés, si tu en avais exprimé le désir plus simplement. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'enfuir.

Il entoura son torse de ses bras et eut un sourire étrange alors que ses yeux étincelaient d'une lueur insensée :

- Nos conceptions du monde sont différentes. Tu appelles des créatures vivant dans une dimension dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence. Ta magie est parfois manuelle, essentiellement mentale et fonctionne beaucoup aussi par invocation. Et je suis sûr que tu utilises sans problème les rituels et là-dessus, crois-moi, on ne peut me tromper. Je suis juste impressionné par ton niveau remarquable pour quelqu'un qui l'a juste « étudiée ».

Il ferma les yeux et eut un sourire mélancolique. Il se sentait dans un état second, à cause de ce satané bouclier qui tentait une nouvelle fois de l'affaiblir :

- Rien de ce que tu feras ne pourra arrêter le processus. J'en suis le seul capable. Mais je ne ferai rien tant que ce bouclier existera. De plus, si je lève maintenant toutes mes protections contre son invasion, je vais m'épuiser très vite et moi non plus, je n'y pourrai alors plus rien. Inutile de te dire que ce qui nous attendra, dans ce cas-là, sera, au mieux, une catastrophe pour cette région, au pire, notre mort à tous les deux. Oh et… il n'est pas lié à ma puissance, donc il ne cessera pas, même si je suis inconscient.

Il le regarda une nouvelle fois, frissonnant dans sa robe de soie, et prit un ton froid :

- Lève ce bouclier, Muraki. Tu n'as plus le choix. J'irai jusqu'au bout sinon, et je n'ai qu'une seule parole.

Ainsi ils en arrivaient là. Savoir lequel des deux aurait le moins peur de mourir ? Il n'était pas sûr que le gaijin le fasse craquer à ce jeu-là.

- Moi aussi je n'ai qu'une parole, Myrdhyn, je t'ai tendu des perches mais tu n'as pas voulu les saisir… Tu m'aurais juste dit ton vrai nom par exemple, j'aurais aussitôt levé le bouclier… Même si j'avais bien envie de continuer notre conversation au lit. Mais tu as évité de répondre à chaque fois, tu penses me connaître, tu m'as accordé de la puissance et tu n'as rien compris.

Muraki se redressa à son tour et regarda la ville au loin. Peu lui importait cette population grouillante, il avait perdu espoir dans l'homme il y avait si longtemps.

- Ainsi tu as voulu détruire ce bouclier en passant par la terre, mais tu n'as pas pensé que je pouvais être assez puissant pour le prolonger sous nos pieds. Peu importe qui paiera pour cette erreur, tu sais, cela ne me concerne pas. Je n'ai plus assez d'humanité en moi pour me poser ce genre de question.

Il se tourna vers le brun et leva la main vers lui comme pour le caresser encore mais ne put finir le geste.

- Toi, tu aurais pu me donner envie de vivre peut-être…

Depuis qu'il n'avait pu satisfaire sa vengeance contre Saki, vengeance qui lui avait donné un but pendant si longtemps, même si elle l'avait mené à la folie, il était vide de tout. Pourtant la nuit dernière, il avait eu l'espoir de savoir ce que vivre voulait dire dans les bras de cet inconnu. Il se retourna en direction de la chambre.

- Tu n'as qu'une parole alors respecte-la. Si je peux t'apporter cela, alors j'en serais heureux mais je ne lèverai pas le bouclier, peu importe les conséquences. Je n'ai plus d'honneur depuis si longtemps.

Il repartit seul se coucher. Rencontrer cet inconnu dans les rues de cette ville lui avait donné l'illusion d'avoir encore envie de savoir, de rechercher le pourquoi des choses, mais la réaction de ce dernier venait de lui enlever cet espoir. Si son heure était venue, il était prêt à l'accepter. Les Shinigamis seraient heureux de pouvoir enfin faire payer à son âme ce qu'il leur avait fait souffrir. Il ne se déroberait pas.

Myrdhyn en resta comme deux ronds de flanc, le regardant s'éloigner vers la chambre. Mais il lui faisait quoi ? Le numéro du « je m'en fiche, de toute façon la vie est noire et je veux mourir, ouin ! » ? Il secoua la tête violemment et il se rua à sa suite en hurlant comme un fou :

- Non, mais attends ! Tu joues à quoi, là ? Le grand désenchanté de la vie ? Toi ! Mais, ma parole, tu te fous de moi dans les grandes largeurs ! Tu m'enlèves, tu m'attaches, tu dresses ce truc qui menace de me prendre à la gorge à la moindre inattention et quand je me décide enfin à me révolter, tu… BOUDES ? Mais je rêve ! C'est le monde à l'envers !

Le regard vert avait viré au noir et il se planta debout près du lit. Les mains sur les hanches et il gronda, à deux doigts d'exploser :

- Tu me dis que je t'ai menti sur mon nom ? Mais mon vrai nom, celui de ma naissance, c'est Myrdhyn, par Lleu ! C'est du gallois ancien et ça veut dire _le maritime_, parce que je suis né en bordure de mer, voilà ! Emrys est le surnom que l'on me donnait et que je porte encore aujourd'hui ! C'est toi qui n'as pas tenu parole ! Quant à ce pendentif, oui, je suis venu le chercher et pas parce qu'il a un pouvoir extraordinaire, mais tout simplement parce qu'il appartenait à ma mère ! C'était pour la protéger… Je le lui avais donné pour la protéger des autres le jour-même où on m'a emmené pour me sacrifier alors que je n'étais encore qu'un enfant… C'était la dernière fois où je la voyais en vie…

Il baissa la tête un instant, ravalant une larme, et il finit par grommeler :

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Muraki, un véritable crétin fini… Tu dis que tu n'as plus d'humanité et pourtant, tu as toujours veillé à ne pas me brusquer, tu m'as fait découvrir des choses que je n'avais jamais expérimentées, tu m'as guidé… Quelqu'un qui se fiche des autres aurait pris son plaisir sans se préoccuper de celui qui subit ses assauts… Alors je ne te crois pas… Non, je ne te crois pas… Je te pensais meilleur…

Il le regarda un bref instant, soupira comme dégoûté, et laissa tomber :

- Je t'estimais plus fort que ça. Faut croire que je me suis lourdement trompé. Ça ne sera pas la première fois… Je n'ai jamais eu de sage que le titre, après tout…

Il se déshabilla et lui jeta sa robe à la figure. Il se pencha ensuite, ramassa la malheureuse rose écrasée et qui avait perdu sa fraîcheur, fit appel à sa magie pour lui faire retrouver son éclat et la lui déposa sur la poitrine. Il lui tourna ensuite brusquement le dos et de s'appuyer contre la porte-fenêtre, trop furieux contre leur bêtise, aussi amer que déçu.

Muraki prit la rose entre deux doigts et laissa le parfum saturer ses sens. Il avait oublié que cet étranger ne le connaissait pas, mais cela ne changeait pas ce qu'il était et ce qu'il avait fait.

- Myrdhyn, tu ne vas pas te plaindre que ma bonne éducation m'ait poussé à te traiter avec le plus de respect possible, quand même ? Mais tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, ni ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis contrôlé avec toi jusque-là, mais la folie meurtrière me guette chaque minute. J'ai peut-être envie de mourir, pour finir ce cauchemar dans lequel je suis plongé depuis si longtemps.

Il se retourna contre le mur pour ne plus le voir. Comment ce magicien aussi puissant avait-il pu se tromper autant à son sujet ? Il n'était pas bon, il ne pensait qu'à son plaisir. Seulement, l'expérience lui avait montré que le partage avait du bon avec ses amants, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il s'était montré si attentif. Il soupira profondément. Depuis sa mère, personne n'avait eu de mots aussi bienveillants envers lui, même si cette dernière l'avait considéré plus pour sa beauté particulière que pour l'amour qu'elle aurait dû lui donner. Que lui avait-il dit ? Que le pendentif appartenait à la mère de Myrdhyn ? Oui, cela devait être vrai, il n'avait pas senti de tentatives de cacher quelque chose pour la première fois depuis que ce dernier lui parlait. Il pourrait peut-être le lui rendre…

Mais quand il voulut se lever, il sentit l'air lui manquer. Que se passait-il ? Etait-ce déjà les conséquences du sort de Myrdhyn ? Non, pas déjà ! Il se calma comme il le pouvait, reprenant son souffle difficilement. Petit à petit, il retrouva un peu de force et put se redresser. A sa grande surprise, l'origine de sa douleur se précisa dans son abdomen. Le coup de couteau de Tsuzuki ? Pourquoi cette plaie cicatrisée depuis longtemps se réveillait-elle aujourd'hui ? Que lui avait fait le brun ? Ou était-ce l'énergie mentale nécessaire pour créer et maintenir les sorts qu'il avait lancés qui l'épuisait ? Sa douleur était plus mentale que physique de toute façon, mais il aurait plus de mal à bouger. Il appela donc le gaijin.

- Myrdhyn ! Aide-moi, veux-tu, je dois me rendre dans la cuisine et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une vieille blessure vient de se réveiller et me coupe le souffle.

L'Ankou se retourna, l'œil sévère, prêt à le fustiger. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan. Muraki était très pâle, il arborait un masque de souffrance et il y avait un léger voile de sueur sur son front. Il s'approcha vivement et l'obligea à se rallonger. Il l'examina rapidement, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à plonger dans le passé du Japonais, explorant en un instant les jours passés, puis les mois, et il trouva. Il resta plusieurs secondes immobile, les yeux agrandis de surprise, choqué. Un bref mouvement du jeune homme aux cheveux platine le rappela à l'ordre et il le força à se calmer en le fusillant du regard. Il ne commenta pas ce qu'il avait vu, ce n'était pas ses affaires… Quoique s'il avait réussi son coup avec l'autre bouche à sucre… Il arrêta immédiatement de penser à ce genre de choses. Ce n'était guère le moment.

Il grimpa sur le lit et s'installa sur les cuisses du Japonais, les tenant bien serrées entre ses genoux. Il le regarda dans les yeux, sans que rien ne transparaisse de ses émotions et éveilla sa puissance, sentant immédiatement le gouffre qui se créait en lui avec le bouclier qui aspirait avidement ses forces. Il s'obligea à oublier cette douleur lancinante, cette fatigue qui montait peu à peu, d'autant plus qu'il avait levé toutes ses barrières de protection. Finalement, à quoi cela allait-il servir ? Ils allaient mourir de façon plus certaine, après cela.

Il se refusa à penser, il ne devait plus tergiverser. Il n'était pas comme Muraki, lui. Même si l'humanité le désespérait pour les erreurs qu'elle répétait à chaque génération, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant le sourire d'un enfant, le ventre rond d'une femme portant la vie, ou les espoirs d'un jeune homme face à son avenir… Mais il n'avait qu'une parole, il l'avait dit.

Il frotta ses mains énergiquement, priant mentalement Diancecht, le Dieu-médecin, de lui venir en aide et les posa sur le ventre de Muraki, sans aucune manifestation lumineuse. Tout ce qui trahissait la mise en œuvre de son pouvoir étaient ses yeux verts aux pupilles se dilatant et dont les iris avaient varié d'une demie nuance plus claire.

Il n'y avait pas qu'un simple coup de couteau, il le sentait. Muraki y transposait aussi ses propres souffrances, ses réflexions morbides et toute sa déprime. Et son corps réagissait violemment. Il sentait l'énergie s'infiltrer dans les tissus endommagés du Japonais, se lier aux muscles et aux organes, travailler… Et en parallèle, il se sentait faiblir lentement mais sûrement. Il déclinait. Il se redressa sur ses genoux pour se pencher en avant, décolla une main du ventre et la posa sur le front du médecin, caressant au passage sa mèche platine avec douceur.

Ce fut fastidieux. Il n'était pas un guérisseur, mais il parvint à arranger les choses. Il ôta ses mains et se releva lentement, tentant de cacher le tremblement de ses jambes. Il alla s'appuyer contre le pied du lit, reprenant son souffle, les yeux fermés et attendant que passent ses étourdissements. Et la barrière continuait toujours à aspirer ses forces… comme si elle venait les lui arracher de son corps. Il se contrefichait aussi de ce qu'avait pu découvrir ou non Muraki sur lui au moment de son intervention. Au point où ils en étaient…

- Voilà, j'espère que tu vas mieux. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, je ne suis pas spécialisé dans la médecine, soupira-t-il avec lassitude. Et tu devrais faire attention à économiser tes forces, tu t'épuises et ton corps te le fait savoir…

La douleur dans son ventre disparut lentement. Ses pensées redevenaient claires mais l'oppression continuait à monter autour de lui : l'air semblait de plus en plus dense et difficile à respirer. Le médecin se redressa, se demandant où pouvait être le gaijin. La mémoire lui revint et il réalisa que ce dernier avait soulagé sa souffrance… pas que physique, d'ailleurs. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il lui demandait juste de l'aide pour aller dans la cuisine afin de lui rendre le pendentif. Ça lui apprendrait à se laisser attendrir ! Il vieillissait, ma parole ! Et où était-il passé, cet imbécile ? Pourquoi le soigner alors qu'il ne le souhaitait pas ? Et puis il se rappelait maintenant : cette présence dans sa mémoire, c'était lui ! Il avait fouillé dans son passé ! Il avait compris ce qui le reliait à Tsuzuki ! Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Ils allaient mourir et bizarrement, il n'en avait plus envie, maintenant que le brun aux yeux verts connaissait son passé.

Justement, en parlant de lui, ces images de forêts, de combattants vêtus de tenues que Muraki ne connaissait pas… Il se prit le visage dans les mains. Il avait affaire à Merlin, l'Enchanteur mythique ! Il avait fait l'amour avec un homme mort depuis plus de mille ans. Il ne trouvait donc que les Shinigamis séduisants ? Il se serait giflé pour se replonger tout seul dans les ennuis comme ça, après tant d'efforts pour les éviter. Il écouta attentivement les bruits et n'entendant plus rien, se demanda si le grand Merlin avait réussi à s'échapper malgré ses dénégations précédentes. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il laissé prisonnier ici après l'avoir soigné ?

Il ne trouverait pas les réponses comme ça. Il se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine récupérer le fameux pendentif tant qu'il pouvait marcher. Il regardait chacune des pièces au passage, mais il était seul. Le coffret n'avait pas bougé, il le posa sur la table et fit apparaître le dragon gardien. Il le caressa un instant avant de le libérer : cette bête lui avait obéi parfaitement et il se devait de le renvoyer dans sa dimension. Il prit le bijou dans sa main et ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; si Merlin avait maudit ce pendentif, il était encore dans la maison, ou alors, il lui avait menti. Et cette pensée n'étonnait pas franchement Muraki. Il repartit vers la chambre, décidé à accueillir la mort allongé sur le lit où il avait rencontré cet amant exceptionnel, quand, en entrant, il le vit, recroquevillé par terre. Il s'approcha de lui, de plus en plus froidement en colère.

- Myrdhyn, Emrys, Merlin ou quelque soit ton nom, espèce de magicien minable, de pseudo-guérisseur, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait pendant que j'étais inconscient ? J'aurais préféré que tu violes mon corps au lieu de violer mon passé ! Tu m'avais demandé de respecter le tien et je l'ai fait, moi ! C'est vraiment indigne de ta légende. Et puis pourquoi me soigner, hein ! Je t'avais demandé de m'aider à marcher, pas de me ressusciter. Tu es plus têtu que Tsuzuki, toi !

Le brun ne réagissant pas devant cette colère, Muraki le regarda un peu plus attentivement : il semblait épuisé.

- Et en plus, espèce d'idiot, tu t'es épuisé à me soigner, au lieu de chercher à arrêter ce volcan de magie que tu as déclenché. Ton grand âge doit t'avoir fait perdre le peu d'intelligence que tu avais eu en naissant, à moins que ça soit ton sale caractère qui en est responsable.

Il se décida finalement et prit Merlin dans ses bras pour le rallonger sur le lit avec lui. Il se colla contre lui et lui posa le pendentif dans les mains.

- Regarde, je te le rends. Surtout que, maintenant, je sais que tu ne m'as pas menti, puisque nous avons partagé nos passés.

Il referma les doigts de Merlin autour du bijou et se mit à penser. Ce gaijin était complètement mal élevé mais c'était un amant exceptionnel. Maintenant, il connaissait le passé de Muraki et cela n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir gêné. Il se fatiguait lui aussi beaucoup, mais décida de lever le kekkai progressivement. S'il y avait une chance d'annuler ce que Merlin avait fait, il devait essayer, ne serait-ce que pour reposséder un jour ce corps de rêve. Sinon, ils mourraient ensemble, situation qu'il n'aurait pas espérée, il y a six mois.

- T'as fini ta crise, ça y est ? Tu vas mieux ? Une bonne colère, ça soulage généralement… Tu devrais t'y mettre plus souvent… murmura d'une voix faible un captif tout à fait calme.

Muraki sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à l'entendre parler. Merlin ouvrit les yeux lentement, fixant le plafond, le regard vide. Il se concentra un bref instant, évaluant la situation. Le bouclier faiblissait, mais il sentait surtout l'énorme masse des éléments gronder sous eux… La Trinité allait bientôt être opérationnelle… et là… ils mourraient. Il inspira péniblement, serra le pendentif entre ses mains et son expression se fit franchement étonnée. Muraki le lui avait rendu ? En quel honneur ? Il sentait l'énergie contenue dans le sceau vibrer à son contact. Il retraça du doigt le triskel, lentement, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien le véritable bijou, même s'il le savait déjà.

Il regarda Muraki avec un certain soulagement. Il lui fit un faible sourire et prit sa main en douceur, le remerciant discrètement avant de lancer lentement :

- Désolé d'être allé faire une visite non guidée dans ton esprit, mais il le fallait… et ça a marché… Tu vas mieux dans ton corps et dans ta tête. Par contre, quelqu'un de bien éduqué dit merci, quand on lui rend service, et ne hurle pas sur celui qui lui vient en aide… Apporter son soutien à quelqu'un en difficulté fait partie des principes que l'on m'a inculqués…

Il ferma les yeux durant quelques instants, épuisé, et se laissa porter par ce qu'il ressentait. Le bouclier se levant peu à peu, l'énergie de l'océan lui parvenait, mais c'était si léger… si faible… Jamais il ne pourrait récupérer assez de forces pour interrompre le processus. Restait le bain, mais bon… Il fallait qu'il se traîne à la salle d'eau et vu son état d'épuisement… Il devait essayer pourtant. L'effort était terrible, il tremblait de tous ses membres et il menaça de s'affaler sur le côté. Mais il y eut une paire de bras secourables qui le redressa et le soutint. Merlin se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et baissa la tête pour tenter de garder l'esprit clair :

- Si tu n'as plus envie de mourir… Amène-moi dans la salle de bains et abaisse totalement ton bouclier, par Lleu… Le processus va arriver à son terme, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu n'as plus de forces, reste donc là, avec moi.

Il essaya de le retenir contre lui mais Merlin s'entêtait, il essayait de lui échapper, toujours tremblant, semblant tendu vers la porte de la chambre. Muraki s'énervait à le retenir quand il se souvint de ce qu'il avait perçu de l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras : il tirait son énergie des éléments.

- Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Tu entends ! Je ne peux pas baisser le kekkai pendant que tu te tortilles comme ça. Laisse-moi faire, après je t'emmène dans l'eau. C'est bien ce que tu veux ? Alors calme-toi, ça ira plus vite.

En entendant ces mots, le gaijin se laissa enfin aller. L'argenté en profita pour regrouper ses forces et se concentrer pour finir l'invocation lui permettant de faire disparaître le bouclier. Cela lui prit presque ses dernières forces mais une fois cela fait, il s'obligea à se redresser et soutint Myrdhyn jusque dans le bain qu'il fit couler chaud avant de s'y effondrer près de lui, sans énergie.

L'Enchanteur s'accrocha au bord du bassin pour ne pas finir la tête sous l'eau. Il inspira profondément, cherchant à s'isoler malgré le fait dérangeant qu'il y ait un témoin aussi dangereux à ses côtés. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, s'aidant d'une mélopée monotone pour arriver plus vite en transe. Il récitait le Câd Goddeu (1) doucement, en gaélique :

_ - J'ai revêtu une multitude d'aspects… Avant d'acquérir ma forme définitive, Il m'en souvient très clairement, J'ai été une lance étroite et dorée, Je crois en ce qui est clair, J'ai été goutte de pluie dans les airs, J'ai été la plus profonde des étoiles, J'ai été mot parmi les lettres…_

Il plongea enfin en état méditatif et appela ce qui lui restait de forces. L'eau du bain frissonna, comme hésitante, puis ondula lentement dans le baquet. Merlin attendait avec une sérénité paisible et enfin, l'onde transparente vint à lui, l'entoura de ses bras délicats, comme une amante. Le contact était différent d'un simple barbotage. Il était en communion avec l'élément aquatique et très vite, des arabesques s'élevèrent en dehors de la surface, grimpant le long de son torse, s'enroulant autour de ses membres comme du lierre, allant jusqu'à parcourir son visage, et ondoyer sur sa chevelure de jais… L'Enchanteur se sentait de mieux en mieux et il eut un profond soupir de bien-être. Il savait que, près de lui, Muraki récupérait des ondes d'énergie pure qui s'égaraient de son côté… Peut-être cela allait-il l'aider à reprendre des forces, peut-être pas. Leur magie était si différente…

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, puis Merlin brisa sa transe. L'eau retomba dans un ruissellement de gouttelettes cristallines, trempant pour de bon leurs cheveux. L'Enchanteur se releva sans aucune difficulté, redressa Muraki, tout lui donnant un peu de son énergie pour le secouer, et l'embrassa doucement avant de quitter le bain sans plus tarder. Il ne fit même pas attention aux serviettes, restant trempé de la tête aux pieds, l'eau glissant au gré de ses mouvements sur les courbes délicates de son corps élancé, gouttant de ses cheveux corbeau pour tomber en petites larmes rondes sur le sol. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le balcon, sans se préoccuper davantage des traces humides laissées sur son passage. Il sortit pour se mettre là où il avait lancé l'impulsion. C'était maintenant que le plus dur serait à faire…

Il se concentra de nouveau pour tomber dans un état quasi cataleptique. Il était au centre des champs de forces exercés par les trois éléments, qui cherchaient à se rejoindre, et la jonction était imminente. Il voyait distinctement les branches qui s'étaient enroulées en spirales et dont les extrémités affleuraient sous lui. Il se recueillit mentalement durant quelques secondes. Il allait forcément souffrir. Il n'avait pas pensé que la Trinité en serait déjà à ce stade… La peur lui tordit les entrailles et il se força à ne pas paniquer.

Muraki ouvrit les yeux en sentant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il n'eut que le temps de voir son amant, ayant apparemment récupéré des forces, qui sortait rapidement de la salle de bains. Où allait-il, aussi pressé et nu ? Il se força à le suivre, malgré l'air de plus en plus difficile à respirer, et s'effondra sur le pas de la porte. Impuissant, il regardait l'Enchanteur qui semblait prendre la mesure des éléments autour de lui.

Merlin s'agenouilla lentement, ayant la terrible impression qu'il adoptait l'attitude du condamné face au billot. L'oppression était devenue terrifiante et il refoula le désagréable souvenir qui venait le hanter… Il devait s'occuper d'un élément à la fois, de façon méthodique… Il se mit en résonance avec l'air… Ils avaient besoin de respirer, l'air devait donc s'apaiser… Il sentit une énergie affolante le saisir, entrer en lui et se débattre pour en ressortir, et il s'arqua sous la brutale impression que ses poumons explosaient, alors que sa peau le brûlait comme s'il était exposé directement à la rage aérienne. Il hoqueta et planta ses ongles dans ses cuisses. Il n'était plus qu'un fétu de paille pris dans le chaos mais tandis qu'il se sentait se perdre, il se commença à incanter les triades druidiques, ce qui lui fit oublier sa propre douleur et le recentra sur le processus. Il éveilla enfin toute sa magie et il lui sembla qu'elle se mettait à bouillonner dans ses veines. Il ne le voyait pas, mais de son corps, fusaient des éclats de lumière qui s'évanouissaient rapidement, pendant qu'une espèce de tornade l'entourait en faisant tout valser à proximité. Merlin se focalisa sur le côté agressif, sur le véritable ouragan, qui s'acharnait à le prendre d'assaut, et bientôt, ce dernier se transforma en tempête, perdant peu à peu de sa puissance alors que l'Enchanteur en dissipait l'énergie, fonctionnant comme un véritable catalyseur… Lorsqu'il considéra que la force de l'élément aérien était suffisamment amoindrie, il la libéra complètement de son emprise, déclenchant un grand souffle d'air qui balaya tout ce qui l'entourait avant de s'évanouir complètement. La branche qui lui correspondait avait cessé de progresser et chantait doucement, comme une brise mourante…

Merlin s'autorisa quelques secondes de répit, appréciant l'allégement de la pression ambiante, et s'attela à l'élément suivant : l'eau. Cette fois, même s'il s'agissait de son élément de prédilection, il se crut écrasé par un raz de marée dévastateur. Il eut un gémissement plaintif, se courbant instinctivement sous la puissance qui le dominait et il posa les mains au sol pour trouver un semblant d'équilibre mais aussi pour s'accrocher à la réalité. Il était entouré de minuscules gouttes d'eau en suspension tout autour de lui, semblables à une pluie immobile. Le jeune homme peinait à respirer et la sueur coulait sur son front. Il n'y arriverait jamais… Ils avaient trop attendu… Il ferma les yeux, se sentant bien trop faible face à une telle puissance, et il se laissa mentalement ballotter par la furie des eaux, par la colère de l'onde. Une larme coula et il implora l'aide de Manawyddan, le dieu de l'Océan. Il était lui-même _le maritime_, selon son nom, mais il était si faible en ce moment ! Et comme si cette eau, qui venait pourtant de lui rendre des forces quelques instants plus tôt, venait enfin de le reconnaître, elle commença à s'apaiser d'elle-même, puisant dans les ressources d'un Enchanteur à la magie offerte. Merlin bondit sur l'occasion pour reprendre les rênes et le tsunami furieux ne fut plus qu'une légère houle un peu plus prononcée. Sur son corps avaient ondulé de véritables serpentins liquides, qui s'étaient entremêlés en une figure complexe quelques instants plus tôt, et qui retombèrent sur le sol dès que le jeune homme laissa l'élément aquatique retourner là d'où il venait. La seconde branche s'était immobilisée et s'évaporait lentement…

Pour la troisième branche, à laquelle il s'attaqua immédiatement, sans coup férir, Merlin ne prit plus de gants, il n'en avait plus la possibilité. Ce fut comme si on l'enterrait vivant et il se prit la tête entre les mains pour ne pas devenir fou. Le poids qui faisait pression sur lui était inimaginable et il hurla de douleur, le corps tétanisé, la peau cireuse, son pouvoir presque étouffé par la puissance du dernier élément. Il était entièrement broyé par un étau implacable. Ce n'était pas que la terre, c'était aussi la grande Don en personne qui avait répondu à son appel. Il fallait absolument qu'il l'apaise. Il se recroquevilla complètement, les muscles saillants et tremblant sous la torture insupportable. Son pauvre organisme vibrait et tressautait sous des assauts incessants, qu'il peinait à contenir, et il avait nettement l'impression qu'il allait terminer en bouillie. Dans quel état allait-il finir entre les mains de cette divinité ? Don était une déesse mère, il devait lui rappeler que l'un de ses enfants souffrait à cause de sa trop grande débauche d'énergie. Il l'invoqua d'une voix faible, hachée, récitant en boucle la prière qu'il avait apprise alors qu'il n'avait pas sept ans. Il y eut un instant de silence au milieu du tumulte grondant dans sa conscience et il sentit un regard lourd peser sur lui. Il continua sa litanie implorante, le corps tremblant d'épuisement. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui caressait les cheveux d'une main tendre, qu'on le berçait pour le consoler et il sentit même un regain d'énergie l'habiter. La terre se fit moins oppressante et il initia enfin l'apaisement, secondé par cette présence diffuse. Lorsqu'il libéra l'énergie qu'il avait contenue dans son corps, le sol vibra plusieurs secondes, comme secoué par un séisme, qui fit vaciller aussi bien la maison que les arbres, mais Merlin, lui, regardait la troisième branche inerte qui se comblait peu à peu.

La Trinité avait été interrompue de justesse. Et d'un mouvement las, il baissa la tête, se maintenant à genoux et en équilibre grâce à ses mains posées au sol, encore trop hébété pour percevoir son environnement immédiat. Prendre en soi, tour à tour, le pouvoir de trois éléments primordiaux déchaînés n'était pas une sinécure et heureusement qu'il ne faisait pas ça tous les jours… Il ne sentait plus l'oppression, il respirait sans gêne mais il tremblait, frigorifié. Il était trempé, en plein courant d'air, mais il se sentait parfaitement incapable de se lever pour le moment.

Allongé sur le bois du balcon, Muraki assista à un vrai spectacle d'apocalypse. Merlin était à genoux devant lui. Soudain les éléments se déchaînèrent avec pour centre, une silhouette pâle couronnée de brun, il ne voyait plus que par instant son amant entre deux rafales de vent plus violentes que celles du cœur d'un typhon. Il était totalement impuissant, obligé de se protéger des bouts de bois et autres objets insolites soulevés par la tempête. Il se cacha le visage sous ses mains, ne voulant pas perdre son deuxième œil par accident, quand le calme revint rapidement, le vent semblant disparaître dans les cieux.

Mais la paix dura peu, l'eau sembla sortir de la terre, monter de l'océan pour s'élancer à l'assaut de l'Enchanteur, l'entourant, le fouettant violemment partout, puis elle parut se figer pendant un instant, qui dura une éternité, avant de s'apaiser aussi et de retourner d'où elle venait avec une douceur incongrue. Muraki releva la tête, étonné de voir Merlin toujours stoïque au milieu du carnage qui subsistait du balcon. Plus de table, plus de chaises, la balustrade avait disparu ainsi que les buissons de roses qui l'envahissaient précédemment, mais le brun n'avait pas bougé.

Le calme fut de nouveau interrompu mais, cette fois, le Japonais ne vit rien d'apparent. Il respirait mieux et recouvrait un peu de ses capacités, aussi se concentra-t-il pour analyser ce que faisait le gaijin. Il semblait être relié à la terre par des fils invisibles de plus en plus nombreux qui le recouvraient. Son corps se plia brusquement sous l'effet d'une douleur d'autant plus impressionnante, qu'elle était totalement intérieure. Muraki se demanda comment il pouvait résister à la puissance de cette magie très primale. Il l'entendit psalmodier dans une langue inconnue de lui, faiblement. Cette prière trouva un écho dans l'air autour de lui et l'oppression venant de ces liens invisibles s'apaisa, elle aussi, peu à peu, les laissant tous les deux épuisés, mais entourés de calme et d'une pureté étonnante.

Il se rapprocha de Merlin et le serra contre lui, il était glacé, trempé et frissonnant d'épuisement. Vu les perturbations qu'il venait d'y avoir, Muraki ne pensait pas qu'un bain chaud était possible, toute la tuyauterie avait dû exploser lorsque le brun s'était retrouvé entouré par cet élément. Il ramassa ses forces et le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener sur le lit avec lui. La chambre était orientée de l'autre coté principalement et avait peu souffert de la tempête qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il déposa son précieux fardeau et essaya de trouver un drap ou une couverture pour les recouvrir, mais il n'avait plus beaucoup de forces non plus. Il se contenta de récupérer les robes qu'ils avaient laissées précédemment et les en recouvrit. Prudemment, il éleva un autre bouclier, pas pour son compagnon, cette fois, mais pour les masquer aux yeux du monde et les prévenir de toute possibilité d'intrusion, et s'allongea enfin aux cotés de l'Enchanteur pour se reposer aussi.

Il le serra contre lui, l'enveloppant du mieux avec son propre corps pour le réchauffer avec sa propre énergie, le recouvrant de tissus là où il ne pouvait pas le toucher. La tête de Merlin était cachée dans sa nuque, son souffle court montrait sa fatigue. Il le caressait le long de son dos, doucement, d'une main pendant que l'autre lui massait le torse pour essayer de lui faire circuler le sang, enfin au départ. Car plus il sentait la peau de son amant redevenir plus tiède, plus ses mouvements se faisaient voluptueux malgré lui. Cet homme n'était pas qu'un grand magicien, c'était aussi un grand sensuel dont le seul contact lui donnait des envies lui réchauffant le bas-ventre. Il bougea un peu, entoura les jambes de Merlin avec les siennes, lui effleurant la nuque délicatement. Son compagnon laissa échapper un gémissement du fond de sa gorge, qui n'était plus tout à fait dû à l'épuisement. Muraki le redressa contre lui et ne put résister à l'embrasser sur la tempe.

La chaleur. Des mouvements doux. Un corps pressé contre le sien, si faible. Des lèvres sur sa tempe. Les longs frissons qui le parcouraient n'étaient plus vraiment dus au froid. L'Enchanteur s'était totalement abandonné, laissant son partenaire le manipuler comme une marionnette. Il lui faisait confiance. Et il faisait aussi confiance à ce que lui disait son instinct et aux sensations plaisantes qui le parcouraient. Il avait eu si froid, il s'était senti complètement seul juste après la rupture du processus destructeur. C'était à peine s'il avait perçu Muraki le traîner sur le lit. Mais là, il avait tourné toute son attention sur ces mains qui le touchaient, sur ce corps qui lui donnait sa chaleur, sur ses sens qui commençaient à s'éveiller de nouveau. Il aimait lorsqu'il le caressait ainsi, il appréciait ses petits soins à son encontre, il raffolait de ses petits baisers coquins. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, le regard totalement flou, et il se lova contre le Japonais, se réfugiant dans ses bras, cherchant à se coller tout contre lui. Il appuya sa tête contre une épaule accueillante et posa sa main sur celle de son amant pour la cajoler doucement. Il poussa un long soupir de contentement, surtout en sentant le bien-être qui l'envahissait et commençait lentement mais sûrement à le griser, le tout assaisonné d'une pointe de désir qui émergeait peu à peu sous ces caresses si tendres… qui ne pouvaient être que celles de son Muraki à lui.

Il était prêt à accueillir l'enfer il y a peu et là, il se sentait soudainement plus proche de son paradis : l'homme dans ses bras s'était encore plus collé contre lui, plein de bonne volonté, il répondait même doucement à ses caresses. Le docteur laissa ses mains aller sur ce corps élancé, si souple, attentif à ses réactions, insistant dans le creux de l'abdomen, le long d'une cuisse, il veillait le moindre frisson, le moindre gémissement de plaisir pour mieux revenir sur ces zones sensibles. L'Enchanteur se lovait contre lui, tremblant, frémissant, les yeux à demi ouverts. Il le redressa et commença à lui dévorer la bouche de plus en plus passionnément. Quand il sentit une réponse, il lâcha sa tête pour attraper ses fesses musclées à pleines mains, pendant que Merlin retrouvait apparemment assez d'énergie pour lui effleurer le torse. Ils gémirent tous les deux, profondément échauffés par toute cette peau en contact. Muraki profita de sa prise pour frotter leurs érections naissantes l'une contre l'autre, arrachant un cri de plaisir à son amant, qui se cambra, lui donnant accès à une gorge ouverte et tendre qu'il se dépêcha de dévorer de baisers passionnés. L'Enchanteur semblait perdu dans des sensations qui le submergeaient, remuant sa tête sans raison, serrant le Japonais contre lui, poussant des cris inarticulés. Sentant son amant passionné se réveiller, il ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser dans l'oreille :

- Essaie de ne pas me mordre aussi profondément cette fois, si je dois encore te porter j'aurais besoin de mes deux épaules.

Merlin sentait des mains affolantes lui courir sur le corps et le brasier s'allumer peu à peu en lui, de plus en plus impérieux, et il ne parvenait plus qu'à gémir. Comment Muraki pouvait-il déjà connaître aussi bien ses zones sensibles ? En tout cas, il était en train de lui mettre le feu aux reins et il ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter là. Il le sentait le dévorer de baisers, taquiner ses sens pour mieux le faire crier et il était en train de perdre pied rapidement. Tout ce qu'il était encore capable de comprendre, c'était qu'il avait oublié totalement le froid, qu'il regagnait des forces et qu'il allait pouvoir bientôt lui rendre la pareille. En entendant la taquinerie, Merlin le fixa dans son regard argenté d'un air enjoué, se mit à sourire innocemment et chuchota en effleurant un téton qui ne tarda pas à s'ériger :

- Mais je peux te guérir, aussi… Pourquoi donc se priver ? Tu aimes bien quand je te mords et te griffe, non ? En tout cas, avec ta réaction de la dernière fois…

Il se mit à embrasser légèrement la morsure en riant, alors que ses mains se faisaient à son tour plus vagabondes, explorant ce corps subtilement, par légers frôlements, sans jamais se poser franchement, afin de mieux frustrer son partenaire, qui gémissait à son tour. Et Merlin commença doucement une ligne de baisers, qui descendit progressivement jusqu'à l'abdomen, après avoir bien insisté sur le torse délicatement sculpté et torturé de façon systématique chacun des mamelons. Arrivé au niveau du nombril, il releva les yeux sur Muraki, observant l'expression de son visage, et prit appui sur ses avant-bras pour se redresser lentement, souplement, encadrant les jambes de Muraki avec les siennes, sans pour autant s'asseoir. Il lui fit un sourire provocateur, et se baissa de nouveau pour lécher la peau en le fixant du regard, attendant une réaction de son partenaire.

- J'ai envie… hum… de te faire languir… murmura-t-il.

Muraki poussa un gémissement profond sous les baisers de son amant. Il n'avait pas volé son surnom de « Fils du Diable » mais ce dernier ne voulait pas être en reste. En l'entendant, il ferma les yeux à moitié, fit mine de se détendre et passa à l'action. Il se redressa, embrassa passionnément Merlin, le ramena contre lui et roula sur le lit. Il fit une pause dans le baiser pour répondre.

- Pour cela, il faudrait que tu sois capable de résister plus longtemps que moi, et tu m'as prouvé hier que ce n'était pas le cas.

Et à son tour, il commença à dévorer une gorge fine et pâle, laissant au passage des marques de la passion qui commençait à les dévorer tous les deux. Pendant ce temps, ses mains cerclaient délicatement les deux pâles boutons roses ornant le torse de Merlin, refusant de les toucher dans une caresse subtile devenant presque une torture. Les soupirs de plaisir de son amant lui montrant le succès de ses attentions, il continua ses effleurements sur son abdomen et l'intérieur de ses cuisses, refusant toujours de toucher ses tétons ou sa virilité réveillée. L'Enchanteur se tortillait littéralement sur le lit sous l'effet des sensations qui le submergeaient. Muraki continua l'exploration de ce corps offert avec lenteur, utilisant toutes ses connaissances pour rechercher tous les nerfs les plus à fleur de peau, afin de rendre son amant fou de plaisir, jusqu'aux chevilles fines, dont l'intérieur se révéla particulièrement réactif à sa langue coquine. Son œil brilla sous des cheveux trempés de sueur et il remonta doucement vers la bouche fine pour la dévorer de nouveau. Il avait perdu son apparence si élégante, pour ressembler davantage à un prédateur prêt à dévorer sa proie avec délice, et savourant l'anticipation du bonheur qui l'attend.

L'Ankou n'avait qu'un seul mot à l'esprit : « purée ! » En beaucoup moins poli et en beaucoup plus coloré, certes… Mais c'était l'idée. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux était le plus démoniaque, mais Muraki était un challenger dangereux. Le voilà qui tentait de le prendre à son propre jeu ! Non, mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Il allait lui montrer, lui, ce que c'était de faire capituler l'autre ! Et puis, il n'était pas si facile à convaincre, qu'on se le dise ! Même si son corps si fatigué était en train de se transformer en un gigantesque brasier, si le sang qui coulait dans ses veines bouillonnait de désir et si son souffle devenait saccadé, il n'était pas écrit qu'un simple mortel de rien du tout aurait encore barre sur lui ! Voilà, c'était dit ! Il fallait appliquer, désormais.

Merlin gronda, clouant de son regard brillant le médecin. Et il se redressa très lentement, sans perdre un seul geste de son « prédateur ». Mais à chasseur, chasseur et demi… Il se retrouva enfin assis, puis sur ses genoux, forçant Muraki à reculer peu à peu. Un sourire en coin, les muscles tendus, une lueur dangereuse scintillant dans ses prunelles s'assombrissant peu à peu… Il tendit la main, effleurant à peine la peau du docteur, s'approcha doucement avec une lenteur hypnotique, dans une ondulation serpentine et se colla tout contre lui. Ses doigts coururent sur la peau blanche et l'une de ses mains se posa sur le fessier rebondi de Muraki, prenant largement possession de la zone. Merlin appuya son front contre celui de son amant et son autre main se caressa lentement, provoquant un sourd gémissement à peine audible. Il lécha doucement la tempe du docteur alors que ses doigts commençaient à s'aventurer en des zones dangereuses et qu'il se mettait à bouger tout contre lui. Il cessa de se caresser et se saisit fortement de la nuque de Muraki, le restreignant à sa façon. Il avança de manière à peine perceptible l'une de ses cuisses entre celles du Japonais alors qu'il redessinait de ses lèvres le contour de son visage, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle, en subtilité. Et les mains du médecin sur lui devenaient plus franches, même si leurs mouvements quelque peu erratiques semblaient trahir l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour lui-même avant d'attaquer un baiser affolant.

Le Japonais avait laissé faire Merlin, fasciné par cette silhouette si fine mais dont émanait une sensualité et une puissance formidable, ainsi qu'une impudeur presque rafraîchissante. L'Enchanteur ne retenait pas les réactions de son corps et cherchait à provoquer la pareille chez son amant. Mais ce dernier l'avait défié et il n'était pas homme à fuir, surtout en ce domaine des plaisirs du lit. Il répondit avec autant d'ardeur qu'il le pouvait au baiser de feu que le gaijin avait initié, tout en attrapant à deux mains les fesses rebondies de son amant. Il le souleva, écartant encore sa prise pour frotter délicatement son sexe en érection contre cette ouverture aguicheuse qu'il voulait de nouveau découvrir. Il se fit tentateur, se déplaçant lentement dans cet espace secret entre les cuisses d'albâtre. Par un effort suprême de volonté, il se contenta d'une douce torture pendant quelques secondes, puis, reposa Merlin contre lui et prit dans ses mains la virilité de ce dernier pour lui faire subir les mêmes sévices. Sous l'effet de ce traitement, son amant avait libéré sa bouche pour laisser échapper un gémissement puissant. Il se lova contre lui, bougeant ses hanches spasmodiquement. Avant de perdre complètement le contrôle de ses sens, Muraki humidifia rapidement ses doigts, puis d'en glisser un dans l'anneau musculaire si accueillant, afin de préparer Merlin à ce qui allait suivre.

L'Enchanteur rejeta vivement la tête en arrière, se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure, au point qu'un filet de sang se mit à couler sur son menton, et il poussa un véritable cri, mêlant le plaisir et l'indignation. Il fusilla du regard Muraki et tenta de nouveau de se libérer pour s'imposer, ruant comme un cheval sauvage entre ses bras, se débattant telle une furie pour l'obliger à enlever ce doigt qui avait osé une nouvelle fois s'insinuer traîtreusement en lui. Il finit par lui attraper le poignet pour le lui broyer de toutes ses forces et de sa gorge s'échappa un grondement menaçant. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, sous le coup de la contradiction entre ce que voulait son corps, ses sens embrasés qui le poussaient à la folie et son instinct de domination qui l'obligeait à réagir aussi âprement. Il chercha à se relever, affichant une expression de prince révolté et comme il n'y parvenait pas, il saisit Muraki au cou, menaçant de l'étrangler. Ses cheveux de jais, ébouriffés, faisaient ressortir encore plus violemment son teint livide et ses yeux, aussi sombres qu'un sous-bois au crépuscule, lançaient des éclairs. Il ne voulait pas et il n'y avait pas à discuter. Le message était clair et si Muraki persistait, il n'hésiterait pas. Car le fauve était bien là, tout hérissé et furieux…

L'œil argenté étincela. L'attaque sauvage l'avait surpris mais pas étonné. Merlin montrait son coté violent dans toute sa splendeur. Mais qu'il était beau, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux brûlants de colère. Il allait presque lui faire oublier Tsuzuki… Il ne sentait même pas la prise sur son poignet menacer de le lui broyer, il ne sentait pas la main sur son cou, il ne voyait que cette énergie purement animale qu'il rêvait de posséder de nouveau.

Malgré tous ses efforts, le brun n'avait pas réussi à se dégager du doigt inquisiteur, Muraki en profita pour le remettre en mouvement, cherchant la zone magique qui rendrait les yeux verts de nouveau brillants de désir. Il sut tout de suite quand il la toucha lorsque la main sur son cou relâcha sa pression, le laissant même respirer librement, pour s'accrocher de plus en plus violemment à ses épaules au fur et à mesure qu'il caressait ce point intérieur. Il se pencha pour mordiller la nuque tendre qui s'ouvrait de plus en plus pour lui. Son poignet était enfin libre mais douloureux, il essaya quand même de reprendre le sexe de son amant pour lui redonner envie de goûter au plaisir. Il profita de la distraction que cela amena dans l'esprit enfiévré de Merlin pour rajouter un deuxième doigt afin de détendre encore plus les muscles chauds de son anus. Il ne sentait plus son dos dans lequel des longues traces de griffes se formaient rapidement, il ne pouvait plus attendre et il souleva le gaijin pour l'empaler rapidement sur lui. Il aurait voulu aller lentement, pour déguster encore plus cet instant, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter les sensations dans lesquelles il se noyait.

Merlin poussa un cri étranglé alors que tout son corps se crispait sous l'invasion plus « volumineuse » qu'il subissait. Ses doigts crochetèrent le dos de Muraki tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient de plus belle dans la peau blanche de plus en plus lacérée. Il s'arqua brutalement en arrière, ployant sous la sensation terrible d'être pris malgré lui, et ses cuisses se refermèrent dans un étau implacable autour des hanches du Japonais, le retenant de faire tout mouvement, voulant bloquer désespérément toute action de sa part. Un long frisson brisa son immobilité et il reprit une goulée d'air après avoir longtemps retenu son souffle. Il se mordit plus fortement, faisant encore couler le sang pendant qu'une larme tombait sur la cuisse de Muraki. Il se redressa lentement, tremblant de plus en plus, et ce fut d'une voix brisée qu'il murmura :

- Tu… tu as triché… Ça fait très mal, figure-toi… Attends un peu… Je t'en prie… Je ne suis pas prêt…

Il plongea son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du Japonais, cherchant à réguler son souffle, relâchant la tension de ses doigts progressivement pour finir par les glisser dans ses cheveux dans un geste presque suppliant. Il avait fermé les yeux, luttant contre la douleur, et finit par comprendre que l'immobilité totale ne l'aiderait pas à être soulagé. Il desserra doucement ses cuisses et bougea très légèrement le bassin, ce qui eut pour effet de l'électriser tout entier, et il gémit faiblement. Il se pressa contre Muraki et réitéra le mouvement, guettant la douleur, mais ce fut le plaisir qui l'envahit peu à peu. Il avait besoin de douceur après cette violence et il se mit à la rechercher en se collant totalement contre son tortionnaire, poussant de légers soupirs de plaisir au gré de ses timides mouvements de hanches.

Le médecin profita de ces quelques instants de calme pour lui aussi reprendre son souffle et enfin profiter de l'instant, comme il l'avait espéré au début. Sentir Merlin se réfugier contre lui ne l'aida pas. Mais quand il se mit à bouger doucement, collé à lui, il laissa aller ses mains le long d'un dos trempé de sueur et de frissons. Petit à petit, son amant se détendait et Muraki lui attrapa les hanches pour en maîtriser les va et vient. Il le redressa pour l'embrasser passionnément, lui tenant la nuque immobilisée fermement, pendant que ses doigts de l'autre main s'enfonçaient profondément dans une fesse nerveuse afin d'en contrôler les mouvements, Merlin avait voulu l'étrangler, maintenant ils allaient bouger à son rythme à lui et l'Enchanteur n'atteindrait pas le plaisir avant qu'il ne l'ait décidé.

Son amant gémit, s'accrochant désespérément à lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait le torturer ainsi, mais il se repositionna. Calant Merlin contre le mur, il ressortit presque entièrement du corps du brun avant de le repénétrer très lentement, cherchant à atteindre le point particulier augmentant la jouissance de son partenaire avec la précision la plus absolue. Il sut tout de suite lorsu'il le toucha quand ce dernier se cambra, manquant s'assommer contre le mur. Les yeux verts, rendus glauques par l'amplitude de la volupté le frappant, firent perdre la tête à Muraki. Il s'appuya au mur d'une main, pendant qu'il attrapait le sexe de Merlin de l'autre pour lui en faire un fourreau avec lequel il allait le masser, alors qu'il entreprenait enfin de pénétrer le corps pantelant contre lui au rythme qui lui convenait le mieux. Un rythme de folie rendant plus proche l'explosion des sens qui les attendaient…

Merlin ne savait plus à quel dieu ou déesse se vouer, ne savait plus que faire pour arrêter ce supplice que lui infligeait cet homme, ne savait même plus son nom… Comment… Comment avait-il pu deviner qu'il était si sensible ? Qu'il ne pouvait guère en supporter plus sans devenir fou, tomber dans les pommes ou piquer une crise de nerfs, au choix ? Il lui avait demandé d'attendre, pas de le punir ainsi… Il finit par pousser un hurlement déchirant lorsque le médecin daigna enfin accélérer les choses, soulageant à peine l'embrasement infernal qui le menait directement à la démence. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être retenu, d'être prisonnier de cette poigne aussi ferme que douloureuse.

Son regard se voila un court instant où il perdit la notion de tout ce qui l'entourait, y compris les mouvements de son amant en lui. La sensation avait été trop forte, il ne pouvait en endurer davantage. Il s'abandonna totalement contre le mur, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Muraki pour se maintenir, ouvrit davantage les jambes et d'un geste d'une brutalité inattendue, il finit par venir s'empaler sur son membre, surprenant le médecin, qui ne s'était guère attendu à ce genre de réaction. L'Enchanteur, dans un effort douloureux, recommença, bougeant de façon plus anarchique, allant à l'encontre du rythme du Japonais. Il finit par revenir tout contre le Japonais et le mordit, sans préavis, à l'attache de l'épaule. Le gémissement de douleur de son amant l'excita davantage. L'une de ses mains s'était carrément agrippée à ses cheveux platine qu'il tirait sans ménagement et il le repoussa en arrière pour le faire tomber sur le dos.

Il se redressa alors lentement, le regard étincelant de mille feux, et il se mit à bouger à son propre rythme, sans se préoccuper de ce que voulait Muraki. Il le défiait une nouvelle fois, repoussant encore les limites de ce qu'ils pouvaient endurer l'un comme l'autre. Merlin lécha ses lèvres sèches, ferma les yeux de contentement, et ses mains se mirent à griffer le torse sensible du médecin… Aimer un Ankou était dangereux. Aimer Merlin était suicidaire… Il se cambra, changeant l'angle d'attaque afin de mieux apaiser cette lave qui lui consumait les reins, en vain, et il cria, dans une supplique éperdue :

- Je brûle ! Je n'en peux plus, je vais devenir fou ! Prends-moi, Muraki, je suis à toi !

Douleur, jouissance, les doigts griffus de l'Enchanteur lui arrachèrent un cri qui libéra ses sens surchargés. Ils devenaient fous de cette communion de plaisirs charnels. Quand il entendit l'appel à l'aide de son amant, le médecin s'appuya sur un coude pour se redresser. Il atteignait ses limites physiques mais les yeux de son compagnon lui montrèrent qu'il avait besoin de son assistance : la bête, qui sommeillait en lui, avait pris le dessus et seul un orgasme surpuissant le libérerait de son influence, le libérerait de la folie qui le guettait.

Il attrapa Merlin et le plaqua violemment contre son torse, dévorant sa bouche avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Ils roulèrent sur le lit et il se redressa dominant son amant de toute sa stature.

- Calme-toi ! Laisse-moi faire, je sais ce qui te fait du bien.

Il prit les chevilles de son partenaire et le souleva comme une plume afin de trouver une meilleure position pour le pénétrer au plus profond qu'il lui était possible. Il enroula les jambes de Merlin autour de sa taille et les mains enfin libres, lui prit les hanches pour aller et venir en lui, méthodiquement, puissamment, violemment. Des mains se posèrent sur ses bras, presque tendrement après l'éruption de violence précédente, son partenaire voulait l'attirer à lui, mais il ne se laissa pas faire, concentré sur ses mains et le feu qui le prenait à son tour dans le ventre. Il se pencha pour dévorer le torse pâle devant lui, mordillant la peau et les deux boutons rosés l'ornant délicatement. Ils haletaient ensemble, l'air était chargé de sueur, de parfums de sexe et de sang, les griffes de son amant lui arrachaient encore des gémissements de plaisir lorsqu'il lui labourait le dos. Il remonta vers la nuque et les lèvres fines et désespérées pour partager enfin ce moment de volupté extrême. Ce plaisir insensé, Merlin dans ses bras… Il était déjà réputé fou, mais il était prêt à risquer le peu de raison qui lui restait pour les emmener tous les deux au paradis des amants les plus intenses que la terre ait jamais porté.

Merlin poussa un grondement guttural, se tendant vers Muraki, le suivant dans sa cadence, dévorant sa bouche, le voulant tout contre lui. Son regard se perdait dans les limbes du plaisir, côtoyant l'oubli et l'aveuglement. Seul le mouvement répété qui le secouait en rythme, l'empêchait de sombrer pour de bon, et pour éviter de se perdre, il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son amant, cherchant à le retenir dans des gestes éperdus. La bête voulait se redresser, se venger de celui qui la clouait ainsi sur le matelas, lui rendre la pareille, mais le pilonnage implacable dont elle était la victime, la força à reculer, à s'effacer et à retourner dans le néant.

L'Ankou eut un cri rauque en se raidissant brutalement, se crispant entièrement, tendu comme un arc et ce fut un autre cri libérateur qui annonça le retour de sa conscience. Il bascula la tête en arrière, retombant complètement alangui sur le lit, les jambes ayant glissé mollement des hanches et il se retrouva totalement offert à Muraki, tout à fait consentant, les yeux verts le regardant avec désir et tendresse. Il se remit à onduler sous lui, se donnant tout entier, s'ouvrant complètement au moindre caprice de son amant. Il tendit une main vers le visage rougi par l'effort et le caressa doucement, gémissant à chaque coup de reins, l'appelant à le prendre encore plus pour que Muraki atteigne la jouissance. Très vite, il sentit de nouveau la folie le guetter, non plus gouvernée par le fauve, mais par une volonté impérieuse de lui appartenir pleinement. Il entoura son cou de ses bras et remonta ses jambes pour les renouer sur ses reins, faisant pression pour accélérer la cadence. Il n'avait plus assez de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de sa langue ou de ses dents pour s'approprier le corps du Japonais. La passion était là, plus forte que jamais et il recommença à galoper sur la crête des sensations infernales. Il ne s'entendait même plus crier de plaisir, ne se sentait plus répondre à la moindre sollicitation, avait oublié sa fatigue. Il voulait s'accomplir… grâce et pour son amant.

Le feu qui le brûlait envahissait tout, il poussait violemment dans le corps offert, voulant pénétrer au plus profond de cette âme rebelle. Régulièrement, de plus en plus fort, il cherchait à le posséder, le sang qui coulait de sa peau fendue ne comptait pas, les muscles endoloris par tant d'efforts n'existaient pas, il était au-delà de la douleur, il rejoignait l'Enchanteur dans une communion de folie. Mais au moment où il lui sembla ne faire plus qu'un, son amant eut un spasme et s'effondra, relâché, sur le lit. Muraki souleva ses hanches pour reprendre un rythme plus calme, plus doux, mais cela ne dura pas. Merlin le caressa délicatement, avant de s'accrocher de nouveau à lui avec gourmandise, et le feu entre eux se réveilla. Mais cette fois, il sentait son amant particulièrement présent, il voulait lui donner autant que le médecin essayait de lui apporter de plaisir. Muraki le ressentit et enroula ses longs bras autour du brun, le resserrant contre lui pour augmenter la surface de peau en contact. Il se cala les coudes sur le lit, et dévora la gorge qui se trouvait à sa portée, les oreilles fines, les lèvres délicates, pendant que le rythme de ses reins accélérait de plus en plus. Ils gémissaient, s'embrassant mutuellement, s'embrasant mutuellement.

La passion les fit basculer sur le côté et le Japonais en profita pour attraper la virilité de son amant. Il le caressa rapidement, l'amenant enfin à la libération suprême. Les contractions du corps de Merlin lui furent fatales et lui aussi se libéra enfin dans de violents spasmes qui lui ôtèrent la vue et le souffle pendant quelques minutes. Sans force, il s'allongea sur le dos, ramenant l'Enchanteur contre lui, l'arrangeant tendrement sur son épaule. Il sentait le sommeil le gagner et ne put que murmurer dans l'oreille du brun :

- Extraordinaire…

Ce fut un profond soupir d'aise qui lui répondit, et l'une des mains de Merlin attrapa celle de Muraki pour enlacer ses doigts délicatement. Il avait récupéré son coussin vivant, il était épuisé et le bas de sa personne était en compote, mais il était très bien comme ça. Même s'il avait sous les yeux les traces de son… zèle sur le torse pâle zébré de rouge. Il se sentait en sécurité et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, apaisé et peut-être même compris. Le souffle lent et profond de son amant le berçait et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir à poings fermés, en toute confiance. Inconsciemment, il savait que le Japonais n'allait pas résister longtemps et de toute façon, il comptait sur lui pour le réveiller le moment venu.

Un élancement lui parcourut l'épaule et le réveilla, Muraki avait bien été mordu. Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Les meilleures vingt-quatre heures de sexe de sa vie valaient-elles toutes les douleurs qui parcouraient son corps ? Il émergea totalement en réalisant que son amant était toujours endormi sur son épaule. En fait, le brun s'était complètement étalé sur lui, le prenant pour un matelas bien confortable, apparemment. Un sourire un peu béat lui échappa. Il se reprit tout de suite. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce gaijin allait repartir dans son pays et c'était très bien comme ça. Ils avaient juste passé un très bon moment. Il n'aurait pas cru connaître cette extase un jour. Il avait aussi retrouvé le plaisir de lancer des incantations, de manipuler les esprits faibles qui l'entouraient… Le visage brun aux yeux d'améthyste flamboyant lui apparut. Le Shinigami était lui aussi magnifique, un corps pâle, fin et musclé, un caractère très fort, même s'il ne le montrait généralement pas… Quand son amant d'un jour serait reparti, il méditerait un nouveau plan pour le piéger et, cette fois, il lui ferait découvrir les plaisirs du lit.

Mais les besoins naturels de son corps l'obligeaient vraiment à se lever. Il entreprit la délicate tâche de se désengager du poulpe affalé sur lui et qui ne voulait vraiment, ni se réveiller, ni le laisser partir. Le combat fut difficile mais il le gagna et put enfin se diriger vers la salle d'eau. Il se soulagea et se lava rapidement avant d'aller voir dans la cuisine s'il y avait quelque chose à manger. Il découvrit du poulet Teriyaki déjà prêt au congélateur, qu'il mit au four sans l'allumer. Il lui fallait d'abord réveiller la marmotte qui occupait le lit.

- Merlin…. susurra-t-il dans son oreille, tu dois avoir faim…

Malgré la main qu'il laissait traîner le long d'un dos trempé et moite, il n'y eut aucune réaction. Une tape sur les fesses bien dénudées fit à peine réagir plus l'endormi.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu manges autre chose que mon épaule ou que tu me suces le sang, tu sais. J'ai trouvé un plat qui pourra te redonner des forces…

- Humm… Laisse-moi dormir… Fatigué…

Et il tourna tout bonnement le dos à Muraki, attrapant l'oreiller pour le serrer contre lui en se recroquevillant. Il sentit une main douce se poser sur sa nuque et effleurer un point sensible. Il eut un gémissement étouffé alors qu'un long frémissement le parcourut. Il se mit à grogner avec mauvaise humeur et chercha à échapper aux doigts coquins. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par se redresser avec un regard colérique, mal réveillé, les cheveux en bataille et débitant une série d'imprécations en gaélique. L'Enchanteur se tut au bout d'un moment, bâillant à se décrocher la mâchoire et se mit à frotter ses yeux de ses poings fermés, en profitant pour rassembler ses esprits paisiblement. Il n'entendit rien de ce que lui disait le Japonais, trop occupé qu'il était à s'étirer comme un chat pour décrisper son dos. Il s'arrêta net, une expression douloureuse s'affichant sur son visage et il poussa une faible plainte. Il s'assit sur ses talons et chercha à découvrir ce qui coinçait au niveau de ses reins. Ne voyant rien, il se massa doucement pour les soulager, mais la douleur était plus interne et plus basse et il grimaça davantage, si bien qu'il se releva totalement, gêné par la position assise. Sans plus s'embarrasser, il prit appui sur l'épaule de Muraki et testa sa mobilité en se crispant brutalement à chaque mouvement douloureux. Rien à faire, en plus des courbatures, ses reins lui faisaient subir un vrai calvaire. Il marmonna entre ses dents pour lui-même :

- Chouette… Vais plus pouvoir m'asseoir à mon bureau, là… Vais faire comment pour bosser, maintenant ?

- Je te fais confiance, tu trouveras bien une solution, répondit le docteur, très sérieux. Tu es quelqu'un plein de ressources.

Il commença à masser le dos de son compagnon, mettant toute son expérience de médecin reconnu au service de ses mains. Allégeant les tensions superficielles, il transforma bien vite l'Enchanteur en une imitation de félin ronronnant sans les griffes. Avant que celles-ci ne ressortent, il se redressa et le laissa sur le lit, seul.

- Allez, dépêche-toi de me rejoindre, tu connais le chemin de la salle de bains. Moi, je t'attends dans la cuisine.

Sans se retourner, il alla préparer un en-cas chaud pour tous les deux, tout en pensant à la chance qu'il avait eue. Rencontrer Merlin était un événement aussi insensé pour lui que de pouvoir visiter Tsuzuki à l'Enma-Cho et c'était arrivé. Qu'allait-il faire de cette rencontre imprévue ? L'Enchanteur était connecté aux éléments et capable de générer une puissance phénoménale, mais il faisait cela naturellement, instinctivement. Cela prendrait trop de temps à Muraki pour apprendre cette magie et il n'atteindrait jamais la puissance du brun. Créer une illusion pour masquer son apparence aux humains « normaux » ne lui servait à rien face aux Shinigamis et il savait parfaitement manipuler l'esprit pour se passer de ce sort le reste du temps.

Finalement, le savoir de Merlin était immense mais ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Il se servit un thé en attendant son amant pour manger avec lui. Il pourrait sans doute apprendre quelques petites choses de l'Enchanteur, mais ça serait principalement pour satisfaire sa curiosité, rien de plus. Il soupira… Il venait de passer du temps avec un compagnon surprenant, mais merveilleux… Il fallait qu'il en reste là, les interrogations sans fin ne l'avaient pas aidé face à la folie qui le guettait en permanence, il n'allait pas gâcher cet instant. Ils mangeraient ensemble et se sépareraient tranquillement, leurs vies ne leur laissaient pas espérer mieux.

Merlin ramassa son pantalon de cuir et alla faire sa toilette Il était pensif, presque soucieux. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait pu calmer ce qui sommeillait en lui aussi efficacement, et il se demandait pourquoi lui-même avait réagi ainsi. Jamais il n'avait autant baissé sa garde face à un autre magicien, à part en de rares occasions, surtout à cause de circonstances néfastes à sa psyché. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Muraki le fascinait autant, pourquoi il s'était senti si aimanté en sa présence et pourquoi il avait autant recherché son attention. Ça n'était pas dans son caractère. Il fuyait les contacts, d'ordinaire. Il se montrait arrogant, insupportable, voire ingérable… Alors pourquoi s'était-il laissé aller au contact du Japonais ? Pourquoi…

Il poussa un profond soupir de lassitude en se rhabillant. Qui aurait vraiment cru qu'il était enjoué et taquin de nature, avec l'étiquette qu'on lui collait au front ? Muraki n'avait pas eu de préjugés à son encontre, il l'avait considéré dans son entier, tel qu'il était. Et cela lui avait fait un bien fou… Pourtant tout cela allait bientôt se terminer et il serait alors contraint de reprendre son masque rébarbatif et déplaisant… Mais le savoir du Japonais serait tout de même intéressant à étudier, il avait tout son temps pour le faire et peut-être qu'on le laisserait en paix par la suite.

Il revint dans la cuisine, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs pour les discipliner un peu et finit par s'asseoir en face de Muraki, affichant une légère grimace, sans dire un mot, perdu dans ses pensées. Il allait devoir trouver une bonne excuse en rentrant, mais il n'en était pas encore là. Il finit par sourire doucement et revint au présent. Les soucis attendraient, comme toujours, et ce n'était qu'une fois qu'il serait plongé dedans qu'il verrait comment s'en sortir.

Le Japonais servit un thé à son hôte sans dire un mot. Il était vraiment sexy dans son pantalon de cuir, torse nu. Il continua à boire, lentement, le dégustant des yeux pour en imprimer l'image dans sa mémoire, résistant aux souvenirs pour ne pas avoir encore envie de goûter à cette peau si sauvage. Ils savourèrent cet instant de silence et de calme après les soubresauts violents de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Puis Muraki se décida à se lever et réchauffa rapidement le poulet et le riz qu'il tenait prêts, avant de les servir. Merlin semblait lui aussi ne plus avoir envie de trop parler pour l'instant et mangeait avec appétit. Le médecin était plus posé, mais n'était pas mécontent de reprendre enfin un peu de forces. Son corps aurait besoin de soins, même si cette rencontre avait peut-être apaisé un peu son âme. Il se décida enfin à parler.

- Maintenant que je t'ai rendu le pendentif de ta mère, tu vas pouvoir rentrer dans ton pays continuer ton rôle de passeur des morts. A moins que tu n'aies une place différente de celle des Shinigamis ? Je ne connais de l'Occident que son coté chrétien mais j'avoue que le peu que j'ai pu entrevoir dans ta mémoire du savoir des Celtes me fascine…

A cette évocation, le regard vert s'assombrit et une ombre passa sur son front. Il soupira comme si on lui fendait le cœur et il secoua la tête un bref instant avant d'observer Muraki avec un sourire contraint. Il haussa légèrement les épaules et répondit :

- Tu n'es pas remonté assez loin dans ma mémoire, alors… Evidemment, je n'ai rien à voir avec les fanatiques de la croix et ils m'ont fait assez de mal comme ça pour que je ne veuille pas qu'on me parle d'eux… Ils m'ont pris tout ce à quoi je tenais… Enfin c'est du passé…

Merlin garda le silence quelques secondes avant de répondre, choisissant avec soin ses mots :

- Le savoir des Anciens est une science sacrée et il faut des années d'apprentissage avant de pouvoir vraiment le maîtriser… C'est tellement dommage que l'humanité l'ait oublié, mais les Sages refusaient de laisser toutes traces écrites… Je suis sans doute l'un des seuls à posséder cette connaissance de nos jours, mais… je n'ai jamais été un élève très attentif, tu sais… Et toi ? Ta magie est d'ordre mental, non ? Tu crées des failles avec d'autres réalités ? Comment fais-tu pour ne pas perdre pied entre les autres dimensions et notre propre monde ? J'avoue que je ne saisis pas trop…

- Il faut bien que je compense mon manque de facilités naturelles, alors je me suis tourné vers les sorts et les invocations mentales, répondit le médecin légèrement ironique.

Il continua à manger pendant un moment, réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait inciter Merlin à se livrer un peu plus. Il reprit :

- Mais la maîtrise du concept des dimensions doit nous être plus aisée à nous Asiatiques, sans doute. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les mondes multiples sont inscrits dans nos grandes religions. Il faut bien que ça nous donne un avantage sur les druides et leur science de la nature. Même si nous avons, nous aussi, nos esprits de l'eau par exemple, je dois bien avouer que ce n'est plus que de la superstition par rapport au talent dont tu fais preuve.

Merlin le regarda, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il avait du mal avec cette notion d'autres dimensions, mais les défis ne lui faisaient jamais peur. Il eut un léger froncement de sourcils et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il murmura pour lui-même :

- L'Autre Monde est sûrement une autre dimension… Ça doit être ça… Troublant…

Il revint à Muraki et eut une expression franchement amusée :

- Mon talent… ou ma malédiction… Tout est une question de point de vue… Tu l'as dit, chez moi, c'est naturel. Je suis né ainsi et ma vie était déjà toute tracée. Les druides ne m'ont pas vraiment éduqué. C'est un barde qui s'en est chargé, mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était déjà une légende de son vivant. C'est lui qui m'a inculqué les notions de base. Le reste, je l'ai appris en observant les Sages au fur et à mesure que je les rencontrais… Et euh… Enfin leur magie était déjà bien corrompue, à mon sens… C'est pour cela que j'admire ta façon d'analyser les choses. J'en suis franchement incapable, je suis un instinctif. Tu as simplement étudié, dis-tu, et tu es pourtant parvenu à me tenir en échec… même si je n'étais pas tout à fait en pleine possession de mes moyens et que j'étais quelque peu rouillé. C'est un exploit ! Tu es très puissant mais méfie-toi des retours… Et ne laisse jamais personne s'approprier ton savoir, surtout.

Muraki ne put s'empêcher de rire, il l'avertissait des retours de bâton ? Pourtant il en avait eu un beau, il y a six mois, et Merlin le savait. Il y avait survécu par miracle, il n'était pas près de l'oublier. Même si son désir fou de vengeance l'avait aveuglé, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu l'éviter. Tsuzuki cachait tant de puissance en lui et il l'avait bel et bien sous-estimé, cette fois-là. Son regard brilla, diabolique, il ne referait pas cette bêtise. Ses pensées retournèrent vers son amant du jour.

- L'Autre Monde correspond à l'Enma-Cho des Shinigamis ? Si c'est le cas, alors il se situe certainement dans une autre dimension. Mais comme il est naturel pour toi de t'y déplacer, tu n'en as jamais eu conscience. Il faut être humain très limité pour se rendre compte de l'existence de ces mondes multiples.

Comme c'était ironique, il n'avait pu atteindre le monde des morts qu'au prix de beaucoup de travail et d'entraînement et ce magicien en face de lui voyageait si facilement entre ces deux dimensions, qu'il en avait oublié ce que cela représentait.

- Même si ton instructeur n'a pu aller très loin dans ton éducation, tu as quand même des capacités hors normes qu'il t'a aidé à enrichir par les bases qu'il a pu te donner. Même les intuitifs, les instinctifs ont besoin de fondations. J'étais trop scientifique dans ma façon de raisonner pour pouvoir réagir comme toi. C'est sans doute pour cela que, même si j'ai dû travailler seul, j'ai pu progresser. Enfin… sentir en moi ta magie m'a redonné envie de continuer à étudier.

Merlin éclata d'un rire joyeux et repassa sa main dans sa chevelure de jais. Il fit sur le ton de la confidence :

- Je passais déjà dans l'Autre Monde de mon vivant sans aucune difficulté… C'était mon refuge, vois-tu ? Et franchement, je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne chez toi ou chez les autres magiciens, mais chez moi, la magie est une partie de moi… Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle coule dans mes veines, qu'elle est comme le sang pour un homme. Je ne suis pas tout à fait un magicien, ni un druide et encore moins un chaman. Je suis un Enchanteur, un être maudit, capable de tout transformer dès sa naissance et à qui il faut très vite apprendre à se maîtriser… Même le cycle de la vie est un jeu d'enfant pour moi… Tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux… Je ne suis pas forcément conscient des sorts que je jette, cela se fait sans que j'y pense, comme toi, tu respires. Ma naissance n'était absolument pas désirée par ma mère… Mon père avait un dessein très particulier pour moi… C'est l'éducation du barde qui a permis de contrer cela…

Il allait continuer lorsqu'il sentit un léger bourdonnement lui résonner dans le crâne et il secoua la tête violemment en fermant les yeux. Un frisson brutal le parcourut et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure inconsciemment. Il regarda de nouveau Muraki, faisant semblant de rien, mais sa nervosité était remontée en flèche. Il se frotta d'un geste énergique le tatouage à la guède ornant son bras droit et eut un bref sourire avant d'avaler un verre d'eau pour se donner contenance. Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait et ce que cela allait signifier pour lui…

- Euh… J'en étais où ? Enfin, ce que je voulais simplement te dire, c'est que je suis né avec toute cette magie et que l'étudier n'était pas des plus nécessaires pour moi, même si acquérir la connaissance des Anciens a développé mon potentiel de façon… inattendue. Les druides que j'ai côtoyés ne sont jamais parvenus à faire la moitié de ce que je faisais, moi, d'un claquement de doigts…

- Tu es aussi le fruit d'une manipulation de ton père alors ! Je vois que nous avons décidément beaucoup de points communs dans nos destins. Je n'ai jamais su réellement qui j'étais, en fait. Je ne suis pas sûr que maîtriser la magie à ce point soit possible pour un humain. Tu sais que mon grand-père, médecin lui aussi, avait étudié l'ADN de Tsuzuki. C'était un précurseur dans son domaine. Il connaissait déjà cette double hélice bien avant sa découverte officielle, mais son travail pour les militaires devait rester secret. Je me suis souvent demandé si je n'étais pas le fruit de certains de ses essais mais comme il n'avait rien noté à ce sujet, je ne le saurai sans doute jamais. En tout cas, cela expliquerait mon apparence si étrange dans une famille japonaise si traditionnelle.

Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs… de sa mère si belle mais si folle, de son père austère le dominant de toute sa taille… même ce maudit Saki était un Japonais parfait par rapport à lui. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que son père s'était décidé à le ramener chez eux.

- Ne te trompe pas ! Ce n'est pas par esprit de revanche par rapport à mon apparence, que je me suis éduqué en magie. Ma famille était assez puissante pour que je n'en souffre pas et j'ai toujours été un médecin reconnu. C'est bien mon problème, d'ailleurs. Accepter son impuissance face à la maladie et la souffrance n'est pas chose aisée… J'ai voulu trouver d'autres moyens de guérir l'homme, et je n'ai trouvé que la mort. Mais je dois être assez fou pour ne rien regretter et être prêt à payer le prix fort pour tout ce que j'ai fait jusque-là.

Il se reposa un peu, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés. Non, il n'avait pas de remords ! Sa vie avait pris ce chemin, il y a longtemps, et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, il continuerait à expérimenter sur les humains qui croiseraient son chemin… Une pensée lui revint et il demanda au brun :

- Dis donc, tout à l'heure, j'ai bien senti que quelqu'un essayait de te contacter par télépathie ? Le boulot ?

- Si ce n'était que cela, ça serait génial, marmonna Merlin en grimaçant. Le travail peut se passer de moi, figure-toi… Je ne suis plus tout à fait sur le terrain depuis un moment… Trop expérimenté pour crapahuter, paraît-il… Et je m'ennuie à mourir derrière un bureau qui prend la poussière… En fait, on me surveille comme le lait sur le feu… Et là, ça doit être la panique dans ma section…

Il se passa une main lasse sur son visage, avant de se masser la tempe pensivement. Il reprit doucement, sans regarder le Japonais :

- Mais… la maladie fait partie du cycle de la vie, tout comme la mort, Muraki… Il faut l'accepter. Ce n'est qu'un état provisoire, une transition vers une nouvelle vie… Les hommes peuvent espérer se réincarner sans cesse jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur âme… Je n'en aurais jamais le droit, pas plus que ton Shinigami… et peut-être toi… Tu sais, j'ai pris aussi beaucoup de vies, l'épée à la main et… en ai détruit aussi pas mal pour parvenir à cette utopie qui n'a même pas fait une génération complète ! J'ai compris qu'il valait mieux laisser les hommes à leur destinée et s'accomplir le cycle de la réincarnation sans intervenir.

Le bourdonnement reprit, plus imposant et violent, et il baissa le visage en fermant les yeux. Cachant son désarroi, il se prit la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur la table. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps, une voix de tonnerre lui éclata dans le crâne, lui créant une douleur à peine soutenable.

« EMRYS ! OU ES-TU ? QUE FABRIQUES-TU ENCORE ? REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE VAIS TE FAIRE ENDURER UNE TELLE SOUFFRANCE QUE TU ME SUPPLIERAS DE T'ACHEVER ! ON NE QUITTE PAS SON POSTE COMME ÇA, ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! TU VAS LE PAYER CHER ET PLUS J'ATTENDRAIS, PLUS TA PUNITION SERA SEVERE, BON A RIEN ! »

Merlin avala difficilement sa salive, le teint livide. Aucun doute, il allait se faire massacrer en rentrant… Mais il ne le regrettait absolument pas ! Et il ne devait pas parler de Muraki, sinon il savait que son père s'en prendrait à lui pour l'écharper.

« Père, j'avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire… Je vais bientôt rentrer, je vous l'assure… »

Il avait totalement oublié Muraki, tout concentré qu'il était à contenir le terrible élancement douloureux qui lui vrilla le cerveau. Il hoqueta sous le choc avant de se calmer et de reprendre son souffle, tremblant de tout son corps…

Le Japonais écouta la tirade de son homologue sans sourciller. Il l'avait entendu combien de fois ? Il ne savait plus… Il fallait croire qu'il était têtu, il n'avait toujours pas envie de changer. Combien de morts ? Combien de fois devrait-il risquer cette vie-là avant d'en arriver au détachement de Merlin ? Et comment se passer de cette excitation qui le prenait quand il évaluait les capacités de résistance des humains qu'il manipulait ? Quand il les poussait à dépasser leurs limites… Comment pourrait-il oublier cette poussée d'adrénaline ?

Pourtant ces dernières heures, il avait trouvé une autre façon d'apaiser cette faim d'énergie violente. Mais comment allait-il faire une fois son amant rentré chez lui ? Tsuzuki satisferait-il sa soif comme l'Enchanteur avait pu le faire ? Il ne le saurait qu'en essayant. Le brun était un met de choix mais la chasse du Shinigami aux yeux violets le comblerait certainement, après tout cela ne dépendait que de lui de la rendre intéressante.

Soudain, Merlin changea d'attitude, semblant souffrir violemment dans sa tête. Il s'était affaissé sur la table, yeux fermés. Il le vit trembler de tous ses membres, déglutir péniblement, manifester tous les signes d'une attaque mentale puissante, que Muraki sentait faiblement. Il ne pouvait y faire grand chose, il devait attendre. Le brun était puissant, mais quelqu'un l'était encore plus que lui, manifestement, pour le faire souffrir à distance. Il se pencha et posa ses mains sur celles de Merlin :

- Encore un rappel à l'ordre ? Il va falloir que tu rentres vite s'ils sont de plus en plus puissants. Ce n'est pas que je veuille te chasser mais comme je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas faire souffrir inutilement mes amants. Si tu dois repartir, vas-y !

Il le tenait calmement, le rassurant par sa présence. Il savait que ce moment devait arriver. Il était prêt.

Merlin se redressa peu à peu et il releva à toute allure ses barrières mentales pour parer à une nouvelle intrusion de son géniteur. Il ouvrit un regard serein, où brillait un éclat nouveau, à la fois empreint de sagesse et de puissance, alors que son visage exprimait un sérieux inaccoutumé, trahissant un côté bien plus réfléchi qu'il ne l'avait jusqu'alors montré. Il allait encore s'opposer à son père, de toutes ses forces et de toute sa volonté et il ne céderait pas, comme d'habitude. Il était en train de concentrer ses forces et il sentit les éléments et la nature répondre aussitôt à son appel. Ses yeux verts s'étaient légèrement éclaircis et un sourire rassurant détendit ses traits, rappelant en filigrane son côté plus enjoué et taquin. Il dévisageait Muraki avec douceur et il profita de son contact et de son inattention provisoire pour l'investir de son énergie et le soigner avec une efficacité hors pair. Il se pencha à son tour, caressant sa joue avec une tendresse surréaliste et il murmura :

- Je vais devoir y aller, oui… même si ça ne me plaît absolument pas. Mais je ne veux pas partir ainsi… Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien à cause de moi… Si ce qui s'est déroulé ici venait à se savoir, les conséquences seraient terribles pour toi.

Merlin se leva lentement, s'approcha de Muraki, et se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, à peine perceptible. Il chuchota à son oreille :

- Si tu as envie de faire une pause dans ta chasse au Shinigami, viens à Brocéliande, en France. Prends de l'eau de la Fontaine de Barenton et verse-là sur mon tombeau… Même mes supérieurs n'ont pas accès à mon domaine, je le leur ai interdit... Nous pourrions approfondir nos connaissances respectives…

Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur celles de Muraki et scella son message d'un baiser profond, retrouvant, pour quelques instants, la passion qui l'avait animé quelques heures plus tôt.

Le médecin regarda le brun se redresser avec plaisir. Il avait surmonté l'attaque assez rapidement, il devait avoir l'habitude de les gérer. Il semblait même plus calme, plus serein et qu'il était beau, le visage lisse, les yeux ouverts sur des profondeurs de savoir insondable. Il se noyait dedans, il se noyait dans ce sourire délicat qui montrait toute son humanité, il ne réalisa, qu'en la sentant, la vague d'énergie qui venait de son amant et qui restaurait toutes ses forces. Il sentit la caresse sur sa joue lui éveiller des frissons sans fin le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais toute sa maîtrise fut mise à rude épreuve quand Merlin se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Les deux baisers le rendirent fou et il posa sa main sur la nuque du brun pour l'immobiliser un peu contre lui et prolonger la passion qui se réveillait. A bout de souffle, il se recula et dévisagea son amant avec attention, marquant dans sa mémoire toutes les expressions si facilement changeantes de son vis-à-vis. Il était impressionnant de sérieux.

- Brocéliande… Fontaine de Barenton… et la verser sur ton tombeau m'ouvrira la clef de ton domaine… C'est mémorisé. Tu as donc envie de me revoir, si tu me donnes ces informations. Moi aussi, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais aller si loin. Ma vie n'est pas encore reconstruite… Et si je veux apprendre à Tsuzuki ce que tu sais faire au lit, cela va m'occuper longtemps.

Ses mains descendirent le long du torse de Merlin, en dessinant les muscles d'un doigt léger, il enserra la taille de son amant et posa la tête dans le creux de son estomac.

- Mais je peux peut-être me laisser tenter par une forêt profonde où nous pourrions nous cacher…

Merlin caressa doucement la chevelure platine, ne pouvant réprimer le frisson de désir qui montait en lui. Il devait y aller et vite, sinon il savait pertinemment où cela allait les conduire. Il ferma les yeux et le prit sur lui. Après tout, c'était lui le plus âgé des deux, malgré les apparences. Ses mains s'attardèrent encore sur le Japonais, comme si elles apprenaient par cœur son corps, et il répondit :

- Brocéliande t'est ouverte, oui… et je serais là dès que tu te manifesteras… Tu pourras même venir t'y réfugier, si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Personne ne pourra venir t'y poursuivre…

Il eut un petit rire amusé en ajoutant :

- … à part moi !

Doucement, il se détacha de l'emprise de Muraki, se sentant étrangement triste, et lança rapidement, en reculant :

- Il faut que j'y aille, sinon j'aurais le pire à redouter. Va voir sur la terrasse, il y a eu quelques changements de faits. C'est ma contribution aux réparations.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa dans la chambre pour récupérer le reste de ses affaires. Il enfila ses bottes et sa veste, sans la chemise, irrécupérable, rangea son portefeuille et retrouva le pendentif perdu sur la table de nuit. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, hésitant, interrogeant le mur en face de lui, puis impulsivement, fit éclater sa puissance, créant un double du bijou qu'il mit en évidence sur l'oreiller avec la rose blanche une nouvelle fois rafraîchie. Il regarda autour de lui, pensivement et jeta un nouveau sort. Son apparence se modifia et le quadragénaire irritable et arrogant connu dans l'Autre Monde revint à la lumière. Il était de nouveau Emrys Kentigern, l'Ankou spécialiste des phénomènes étranges et des objets légendaires et magiques…

Muraki alla sur ce qui restait du balcon, curieux. Il en resta sans voix. Les rosiers, abîmés lors de l'explosion d'énergie qui avait failli les tuer, étaient ressuscités, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il s'approcha lentement de celui où il avait pris une rose lors de son arrivée sur l'île. Il embaumait encore plus, les pétales translucides semblaient attirer toute la lumière disponible. Tant de perfection et de vitalité concentrées dans l'espace de ces quelques fleurs, Merlin était vraiment un magicien de la nature. Son œil brilla de contentement à l'idée qu'il ait pu le faire sien pendant quelques heures. Il s'enivra encore un peu de leurs parfums, puis, retourna vers la chambre où devait se trouver son amant.

Il eut une deuxième surprise en en franchissant le seuil, son regard immédiatement attiré vers le bijou qui trônait sur l'oreiller à coté de sa rose. L'Enchanteur le regardait avec un sourire triste, au pied du lit. Il fut soulagé en voyant le pendentif qui ornait son cou : ce devait être une copie qui lui était destinée. Il en eut la certitude dès qu'il le sentit dans ses mains et se sentit bizarrement fier que le gaijin ait voulu lui faire un cadeau ayant autant de sens. Il prit la rose de l'autre main et la fit tourner doucement pour la faire briller un peu. Elle était magnifique, comme celles de l'extérieur. Il mit la fleur et le bijou dans sa main droite, qu'il posa sur son cœur, et s'approcha de Merlin pour le saluer très bas, toujours sans un mot. Puis il lui baisa délicatement les doigts en demandant :

- Tu peux te téléporter d'ici ?

Merlin le regarda faire, surpris, sans oser bouger. Il était touché et heureux de voir que Muraki appréciait ses petites attentions et il se sentit apaisé.

- Oui… Ce n'est pas un problème…

Dès que Muraki se redressa, il le dévora des yeux, alors qu'il sentait une nouvelle tentative de son père qui échoua, cette fois. Impulsivement, il se jeta au cou de Muraki, l'embrassant rapidement avant de disparaître dans un jet de lumière, le laissant seul dans la maison, préférant fuir plutôt que d'éterniser les adieux.

Se retrouver dans son bureau, face à l'ire de son géniteur, ne lui fut pas aussi pénible qu'il le crut. Ses pensées se tournaient sans cesse vers le Japonais et il était bien décidé à faire ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il vienne le voir rapidement à Brocéliande… Qu'importent l'avis des autres et le fait que Muraki soit l'adversaire des Shinigamis de l'Enma-Cho. Il était un Ankou et il avait enfin rencontré un amant capable de l'aimer sans crainte. Il ne voulait pas le laisser filer. Aussi la remontée de bretelles du paternel passa sur lui comme un souffle d'air sans même le toucher. Il caressait doucement le pendentif, sachant que sa copie lui était profondément liée et qu'ainsi, il pourrait savoir ce qu'il en était de celui qui le portait. Mais rien de ce qui se déroulait dans son esprit ne passait sur son visage. Inutile de se trahir et en plus d'un millénaire de cohabitation forcée, il avait aussi appris à se dissimuler…

Le souffle court par le dernier assaut passionné de Merlin, Muraki n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà disparu dans un éclair impressionnant. Il tenait toujours le pendentif entre ses doigts et le caressa un moment, le regard dans le vide. Il avait partagé des moments uniques et intenses avec le gaijin et s'inquiétait un peu : une partie de lui avait déjà envie de le revoir. Il se secoua et se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements, un petit rire lui échappa quand il s'aperçut qu'il rentrerait lui aussi torse nu. Heureusement qu'il portait toujours son long trench-coat blanc, il l'aiderait à sauver sa dignité. Il se mit le pendentif autour du cou et glissa la rose dans sa poche intérieure. Il fit un tour du propriétaire, utilisant des sorts lorsque nécessaire pour effacer toute trace de leur présence, il ne pouvait pas reconstruire le balcon ou le mobilier cassé mais l'important était qu'on ne puisse remonter jusqu'à lui.

Il activa la compulsion qu'il avait laissée dans l'esprit du pêcheur pour qu'il revienne le chercher et se prépara à reprendre ses activités précédentes au dispensaire. Il avait encore besoin de temps pour mettre au point un piège pouvant amener Tsuzuki entre ses draps…

Mais si cela durait trop, il connaissait le chemin de Brocéliande, maintenant, et lui aussi savait se téléporter…

(1) Câd Goddeu : ou le « Combat des arbres » est une épopée attribuée au barde Taliesin, texte initiatique, base de l'enseignement druidique.


End file.
